The Lilac Princess
by Lady Dante
Summary: FINISHED...[6x9; Z+N; Zechs & Noin; ZMLN] A young prince gets lost in the forest & meets a mysterious little girl...Part 1 of 3 fic series. This installment follows Zechs & Noin from ages 5 to 11. Rating is for violence/language in chapters 11, 14 & 15.
1. Once Upon A Time...

  
The Lilac Princess  
Part One  
  
By Lady Dante  
  
Once Upon A Time...  
  
He did it again. Got lost. His mama was going to ground him until he was really old, like 16 or something, and he would never see the forest again. She would convince his father to lock him in the bell tower for the rest of his childhood. Well... that wouldn't be so bad. Next to the forest, the bell tower was his favorite place. He liked sneaking up there to escape the never-ending swarm of grown-ups that invaded his world. Reading his stash of contraband comic books and playing pretend alone for hours in the sanctuary of the tower were two of his favorite pastimes. His mama knew that, so she would come up with a real punishment, such as putting him on bread and water or never let him see Rena again. Those were the worst punishments his 5 year-old mind could conceive. No more sweets and no more play time with his baby sister.  
  
The little boy let his thoughts tumble over each other as he trudged through the brush. Abruptly, he found himself in a particularly dense patch and proceeded to hack at it with his fencing foil. He had cut out of his lesson for this little adventure and he congratulated himself on bringing the rapier with him. He had considered changing into regular clothes and leaving his fencing foil, but decided he needed to be armed should he encounter some nefarious stranger, like a troll or a pirate or a stray ambassador. Besides, he barely had a chance to grab his overcoat before making his escape. He had darted across the perfectly manicured garden, certain his instructor was hot on his heels. Once making it to the edge of the forest, he had thrown himself against a large oak, panting. When he was sure the imperial guards weren't after him, he continued his journey.   
  
And now he was lost. Again. At least it wasn't going to be dark anytime soon. The last time, he had managed to sneak out around dinnertime and wasn't "captured" until well past his bedtime. His mama had actually cried that time and she had made him promise not to run off like that again. He swore to her solemnly. He hadn't meant to lie to his mama, but the forest was just so beautiful this time of year.   
  
The intrepid explorer walked into a clearing and stopped under a small tree to get his bearings. He tried to blow his white-blonde hair out of his eyes. His mother was threatening to have it cut again, claiming it was a crime to hide his beautiful blue eyes. That was actually one of the reasons he escaped this time. He usually managed to avoid the haircuts for several months before being sheared. The boy wanted to let it grow like his father's hair, maybe even grow a beard when he was old enough. Ingrid was his only ally in this-she liked how his hair fell in his face and the way it curled slightly in the back. She would spend a great deal of time combing his unruly mop while telling him stories of dragons and knights or about the people who lived in the forest.  
  
He stood there for several moments, considering his options. Suddenly he was knocked down and pinned to the ground, yelping as he hit the earth. He tried to sit up only to find that what ever had jumped out of the tree-was it a mountain lion?-was on top of him. As he squirmed under the weight, he heard a soft grunt. The little boy quickly concluded that he was being attacked, not by a wild animal, but rather a highway bandit. Alarmed, he struggled free from the weight, whirled around and scooted back, looking for his rapier. He spotted it a few feet to his left and was about to make a dash for it when he spied his mysterious bandit. The boy found himself looking at the stunned face of a little girl, a bit smaller than he, her violet eyes wide with fear. She looked more than a little shaken from the fall. Seeing her frightened expression was enough to quiet the little boy's fear, allowing him to find the courage to speak.   
  
"Geez," he said, rubbing his head, "you should look down before you jump out of trees!" The little girl peered back at him nervously. "Are you all right, Miss?" he inquired politely. He certainly didn't want to anger his mother further by being rude to a stranger.   
  
The little girl just stared at him. The little boy stared back. "Did you hurt yourself, Miss?" He was standing now, and took a couple of steps towards her. She panicked and started running away, but the boy leapt forward and caught her, quick as lightening. "It's all right," he told the little girl, "I'm not mad. I fall out of trees all the time. Mama says it's a wonder I don't break something." He grinned. That seemed to calm the girl somewhat, so he continued, "Ingrid says I got rubber bones and it's amazing I don't bounce." The girl, her head cocked to the side, seemed to be listening to him intently, but she was frowning slightly. "Anyway, I think we're both all right, hmm?" Still no response. Maybe she couldn't talk. "Are you lost, too? My mama's gonna have a fit when I get back. I bet they already sent the Iggies after me," he said, using the funny nickname his nanny, Ingrid, had made up for the Imperial Guards, "and they are NO FUN! The last time I got lost, they had to send out, like 50 of them and they got their uniforms dirty...they hate that.... and one of them fell in the stream and ripped his pants and had to hold the back of them up when he walked and he looked really mad but it was funny." He illustrated the last part by making a funny face and mimicking how the guard had to walk home. He was rewarded for his efforts with a light giggle from the little girl. That pleased him immensely. He decided to make her giggle again. "The Captain...he's in charge of the Iggies...he was trying hard not to laugh at the other guard and his face turned all red and he snorted, like this," he said and proceeded to make a loud snorting sound. The little girl laughed outright that time and the little boy continued with his mostly made up story, enjoying having an audience for once. By the time he finished his wild tale, full of funny faces and noises, the little girl was laughing gleefully. He laughed, too. It was contagious.   
  
When their laughter died down, he took a moment to survey his companion. Her hair was almost to her knees and currently filled with bits of lilacs and grass. Her green dress, actually it looked like a tee-shirt, several sizes too large, came down low, covering all but her lower legs. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Except for the color of her hair, she looked a little like Tinkerbell. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Are you a fairy or a sprite or something? Ingrid told me about them. I think she said fairies can't talk...or only talk flower languages, or something. Father doesn't like me to believe in stuff like that. He said I'm a genius and too smart to believe in fairies and stuff but Ingrid says you just have to believe in magic sometimes and here you are! You look like the pictures in her fairy storybooks. There was Peter Pan and there was the story of the fairy queen...are you a fairy princess, is that why you have flowers in your hair?" He said all of this in a mad rush, ending his speech by reaching over to pull a lilac bloom out of the girl's dark hair. She jumped a little at the sudden move, but when she saw what the boy was doing, she relaxed and even smiled a bit. The little boy took that as an affirmation of his suggestion. "Cool! I've gotta show you to Father, so he'll believe in magic now. Come On! Oops...I mean, 'Please allow me to escort you home.'" He added a slight bow to the last statement. The little girl just stood her ground, not knowing what to do. The boy suddenly realized he hadn't bothered to introduce himself. She certainly wasn't likely to follow a stranger through the woods, so he stepped forward and said, with more dignity than a 5 year-old should require, "Forgive me, Miss. Where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Milliardo Stefan Nicholas Peacecraft, the 6th Marquise of Avann, Crown Prince of Cinq." The girl blinked once and, latching on to the only word she had understood so far, pointed at the boy saying timidly, "Zechs?"  
  
This, naturally, startled Prince Milliardo. She hadn't spoken since the encounter began. He recovered quickly and said, "No, 6...6th Marquise of Avann." The girl smiled, pointed at him again and said, "Zechs Marquise!" with more certainty. "Uh...sort of...my first name's Milliardo, my family calls me Milli...well Father calls me Milliardo and my little sister can't quite say 'Ls' yet, so it sounds like Me-wee, but Mama and Ingrid both call me Milli..." The little girl was starting to look confused. He decided it was better to save the explanations for later. "What's your name?" he said, pointing at her. The little girl reacted strangely to the simple question. She looked down and instinctively grasped her left wrist. He noticed she was wearing some kind of bracelet. Reaching down, he took her hand, gently pulling it towards him for a better look. The bracelet was a rather plain metal band with one word inscribed on its surface, "Noin." Milliardo knew that "noin" was German for 9, but since it was on the bracelet he concluded that it must be her name. He turned her hand to grasp it and said, "How do you do Miss Noin, I am very pleased to know you." Milliardo said with genuine delight. His smile was rewarded with the same from his new friend.  
  
The wind suddenly picked up and Miss Noin shivered. Already the perfect gentleman at the age of 5 (thanks to his mother's instruction), he removed his overcoat and helped Noin put it on. He smiled, once again just a little boy, and grabbed the little girl's hand. "Let's go home," said "Zechs Marquise" as he led "Miss Noin" back to the Peacecraft mansion. At least he hoped that was where they were going.  
  
************* end part one*******************  
  
Umm...well? What do you think? Keep in mind that since they are 5 years old, this occurs BEFORE Cinq falls, so if Zechs/Milliardo seems OOC, it's because he is only 5. Don't worry, I'll explain Noin eventually. I'm hoping this will be part one of a longer story. Let me know what you think. If it sucked, I'm not going to finish it and I won't bother anyone anymore.  
  
P.S. Yeah, yeah, I know. Noin and Zechs weren't supposed to meet until the Academy. I'm not the first (or last) writer to tweak the timeline a bit. And there is NO OFFICIAL explanation as to how or why Zechs chose the pseudonym "Zechs Marquise," so my version is as good as any. Yes, I know I spelled it "Marquise" instead of "Merquise." I did that on purpose because the title "marquise" is spelled with an "A," and that is the basis for my theory of where he got the name he used later. One last thing, in case you didn't figure it out (and if you didn't, I failed in my duties as an author), "Rena" is Milliardo's nickname for Relena. I thought it sounded like the kind of nickname a little boy would come up with. My brother called me something MUCH worse.  
  
Oh yeah, the disclaimer thingy...{ahem} I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Gundam Wing or anything associated with the Gundam Universe. This story is for entertainment purposes only, not for monetary gain. In other words, It AIN'T Mine and I AIN'T Makin' Any Money Off It !! Come on, If I DID own GW, I'd have legions of animators chained to their desks cranking out more episodes. Not to mention paying the top robotics engineers in the world to make a life size animatronic Zechs doll for me to play with...   
  



	2. Mazes and Mothers

The Lilac Princess   
Part Two  
  
Mazes and Mothers  
  
By Lady Dante  
  
"Finally!" said Milliardo as he burst out of the forest pulling Noin along behind. He was pleased to see he had made it back to the mansion grounds, the back corner of the east garden to be exact. "See that statue? That's my great-great-," he paused as he counted, "great grandfather, King Milliardo II. He's the one who first decided that Cinq should be a pacifist state." Noin looked up at the sculpture as they passed and then back at her companion. "Father says he was a great man and that's why he named me after him," he said solemnly, "He wants me to be a great man too." Milliardo fell silent, contemplating his namesake and his father. Noin watched him as they walked on in silence, a little concerned that her chatty friend was suddenly quiet. Unconsciously, the little girl gripped the young prince's hand a bit tighter, prompting him to look back at her. She grinned and began swinging their hands in rhythm with their steps. Milliardo smiled back and continued the history lesson.   
  
"That one is of my grandmother Alicia. She was a doctor and she started a hospital for kids who got hurt in wars and had scars and stuff and...that one isn't anyone in my family, it's from Greece. Mama brought it with her when she came here to marry my father. She wasn't Greek though, she's from Belgium... oh and this is neat, you'll like this," he said stopping by the Greek statue and gesturing toward a towering hedge, "It's a maze, Mama won't let me go through it by myself, she says I get lost too much as it is, but," he leaned towards Noin conspiratorially, "between you and me, I went in a couple of times and I..." He was abruptly cut off by the distinct sound of his mother's voice,  
"MILLIARDO..."  
"...uh-oh..."  
"STEFAN..."  
"...busted..."  
"NICHOLAS..."  
"...this is not going to be pretty..."  
"PEACECRAFT!"  
  
It was definitely not a good sign that his mother had used his entire name. She only did that when she was really mad. Noin, startled by the sudden appearance of a big person, darted behind the statue, trying to tug Milliardo along with her. "It's O.K., she's only mad at me, not you." He decided to be brave and turned to face his mother.   
  
"Hello, Mama," he said as brightly as he could. "Don't 'hello, Mama' me, Milliardo," she said calmly, but firmly, "Where have you been? Pagan was upset when he discovered you were missing...again." She was standing with her hands on her hips, a stance that told the boy she meant business.  
  
"I went for a walk" he responded meekly.  
  
"Mm-hm, where did you go for this walk?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly and said, "Well we walked in the garden for a while..." The stern look his mother was giving him made him look down at his feet and mumble, "and in the forest..." Queen Katrina sighed and shook her head. Stepping forward, she knelt in front of her wayward son, and said in a softer tone, "Milli, you promised..."  
  
"I know Mama, I'm sorry, but I made it back this time without getting very lost, and I wouldn't have found her if I hadn't gone for the walk..."   
  
"Found whom Milli?" interrupted Katrina, a little alarmed at the mention of a stranger. Milliardo's eyes lit up as he said, "The Fairy! She fell out of a tree and knocked me down and I didn't think she could talk, but she called me Zechs because I told her I was the 6th Marquise of Avann and that was the only thing she said..."   
  
"Slow down, Milli, where is this 'fairy' of yours?" She disregarded what she assumed to be embellishments to her son's story and focused on the strange person who might have followed her son back to the estate. "Oh, she's over there," said the boy, pointing to the Greek statue, "I think she's afraid of you. She was afraid of me too, at first, but I used my magic smile and she liked me after that." The Queen suppressed a grin at his 'magic smile' comment. She had told him once that his charming smile worked magic on people the same way his father's smile had worked magic on her.   
  
"Come along, Milli, we will talk of your imaginary friend on the way back to the house." Milliardo, hurt that his mother didn't believe his story, insisted, "She's not imaginary Mama, she's over there..." Katrina, still upset that her son had wandered away again, interrupted him once more. "Milliardo, we do not have time for this, it is starting to get cold and you neglected to pick up a coat in your haste to escape."  
  
"No, I didn't," he responded petulantly, "I gave it to my friend because she was cold, and we can't leave her behind!" He tugged free of his mother's grip and ran behind the statue. To Katrina's great surprise, Milliardo emerged with a ragged-looking little girl in tow, wrapped in her son's overcoat.  
  
"Where did you come from, little one?" asked Katrina.  
  
"I told you, Mama, I found her in the woods," said the young prince, trying to smile his best magic smile.   
"Can I keep her?"   
  
  
*****End part two*****  
  
Can't you just see little Milliardo smiling at his mother and asking to keep Noin? Was that cuteness overload?   
  
Next episode: Queen Katrina tries to find out about little Miss Noin...  
  
Oh yeah, the disclaimer thingy again...OK does anyone REALLY think I'm claiming to own GW? Do you SEE a life-size Zechs doll running around? All righty then...  
  



	3. Kid logic...

The Lilac Princess  
Part Three  
By Lady Dante  
  
Kid Logic...  
  
  
"Can I keep her?"  
  
Queen Katrina Peacecraft, still a bit stunned, looked from her smiling son to the frightened little girl clinging to him. She surveyed the girl for a moment. The child was in quite a state. Her hair was a mess, full of leaves and grass. Her bare feet and legs were scratched and dirty from the trek through the forest. She had dark circles under her huge violet eyes and her face seemed very pale. Katrina bent down in front of the two children, reaching out to the little girl. The child drew back and tried to hide behind Milliardo.   
  
"Milli, where exactly did you find her?" said the queen, stepping back a bit so as not to frighten the girl further.  
  
"I was under a big apple tree and she fell out...or maybe she FLEW out...anyway, I think it was where the orchard used to be when Father was little."  
  
"Are you certain she was alone, Milli? You did not see anyone?"  
  
"No, Mama, there wasn't anybody else, honest." He grinned as he added, "Her name is Miss Noin."  
  
"Milli, 'noin' is a number, not a name."  
  
"I know, but since it was on her bracelet, I figured it was her name, too."  
  
Katrina looked puzzled. "Can I see your bracelet?" she asked. She reached for the little girl once again, but Noin jerked away, cowering behind Milliardo. Katrina decided to try another approach.   
  
"Milli, come give me a kiss."  
  
"Maa-maaaa, not in front of my friend," whined the young prince.  
  
"Milli dearest, if your friend sees that you are not afraid of me, perhaps she will lose her fear as well. Come give your Mama a hug." The queen held her arms open and smiled.   
  
"O.k., I guess..." Milliardo grumbled as he gave his mother an embarrassed hug. His mother wrapped her little boy in a tight embrace and kissed him on the nose. "Is it working yet?" asked Milliardo, as his mother gave him another kiss and smoothed his hair out of his eyes. He didn't mind so much now. "I think so," Katrina responded, a mischievous smile spreading over her lovely features, "but just to be sure..." She proceeded to tickle him under the arms, making the boy laugh.   
  
The two looked back at Noin as they laughed and smiled. She was watching them with curiosity, but still seemed somewhat nervous. "Come on, Miss Noin. It's only my Mama. She's nice." Milliardo grabbed the child's hand and pulled her forward. Noin resisted the tugging at first, but finally took a step towards them. Katrina smiled warmly at the girl and gently took her other hand.   
  
"See," said Milliardo, "She's not bad. Even when she gets mad she's pretty cool. She doesn't yell or anything...you'll like coming home with us...and she sings pretty when you can't sleep and she laughs at my jokes, even when I don't tell them right..." As the boy continued to point out all of his mother's good qualities, Noin gradually inched forward. By the time Milliardo finished, his friend was standing right next to him, no longer afraid. Katrina reached over to brush a stray lock of hair out of Noin's eyes, tucking it behind the girl's ear.   
  
"My, you are a pretty one. Don't you agree, Milli?"  
  
"Sure. All fairies are pretty. That's why they live in flowers."  
  
"May I see your bracelet now, little one?" Katrina spoke in a soft reassuring voice. The little girl smiled and allowed Milliardo to pull her sleeve back revealing the metal ring on her wrist.  
  
"See Mama. It says 'noin.' Don't people write their names on bracelets?"  
  
"Sometimes, Milli." Katrina replied absently, studying the copper-colored band. It was very plain, similar to a hospital tag. It was one complete piece...no clasp. The inscription was made in large block letters. Noin. German for 'nine.' The girl had mistakenly believed Milli's name was zechs, the German word for 'six.' The queen thought for a moment.  
  
"Ich heisse Frau Katrina," she said, gesturing to herself. "Wie heisst du?" She patted Noin's shoulder. Her tactic paid off immediately. The little girl's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Frau Katrina," she announced proudly, touching the queen's shoulder. "Hey! She understood you!" Milliardo piped, thrilled that he could now communicate with his friend. Although he was still learning, he knew enough German to ask Noin a few questions. He shot out questions about fairies and whether she had wings and other such topics faster than his friend could possibly answer.  
  
"Milli! Slow down, she still hasn't told us her name." Milliardo sighed in frustration at his mother's interruption and fell silent. Katrina asked for the girl's name again and noted the child's reaction with concern. The girl did not speak but frowned instead as she looked down at her wrist. Katrina lifted the child's chin gently and asked once again. The girl hesitated before timidly responding, "Lucretzia."  
  
"Lucretzia?" Katrina repeated. That name was common in Italy, not German-speaking countries. She continued to quietly question Lucretzia, asking if she was alone, where her parents were and how she had gotten to this place. Little Lucretzia's answers were vague at best. She didn't seem to remember much of anything other than she had been walking alone for a long time. She couldn't remember any other grown ups or where she had come from.   
  
Katrina continued to speak to the girl in a soft tone of voice, hoping to find at least a few clues. She asked what Lucretzia had been doing before she met Milliardo. Lucretzia responded that she had been sleeping and woke up hungry. She went in search of something to eat and found the apple tree. Katrina asked where she had been sleeping.   
  
"Nel campo lilla," was the reply.   
  
Katrina was not surprised that Lucretzia had been sleeping in a field of lilacs--that was obvious enough from the girl's hair-but she was surprised by the fact that Lucretzia had responded in Italian. "Parla lui l'italia?" Katrina asked. Lucretzia nodded. The woman once again questioned the child, this time in Italian. The little girl spoke the language just as fluently and responded to the questions as she had in German. She didn't remember anything.  
  
The wind began to blow harder as clouds gathered above. "It would seem there is a storm approaching. We should hurry home before we get caught in a downpour." Katrina looked back at the child at Milliardo's side, deciding to let the matter go for now. "Come along, little one. I will carry you." She spoke in Italian as she picked up Lucretzia, settling the girl on her hip. The little girl began to finger a lock of the queen's honey-blonde hair, then lightly touched her amethyst earring. Katrina smiled at the girl and kissed her cheek.  
  
"So I can keep her?" asked Milli hopefully as they started for the mansion.  
  
"Milli, she's a little girl, not a stray puppy. One does not simply keep a little girl..."  
  
"But she's a fairy princess, Mama, not a girl. That's different. When you find a fairy you get to keep her." He began to gather flowers here and there as they walked.  
  
"Oh really? Where did you learn this?" Katrina asked with amusement.  
  
"Everybody knows that. And when you find a fairy, you have to marry her when you grow up, and since she's a princess we'll be the king and queen of Cinq AND the Flowerlands..."   
  
"Flowerlands...?"  
  
"Yeah. She's got lilacs growing in her hair, so she must be the daughter of the Queen of Lilacs and everybody KNOWS the Queen of Lilacs is in charge of all the Flowerlands." Milliardo gestured broadly as he spoke, spilling some of the flowers he had collected. "So we have to keep her to preserve peace!"  
  
"I see." She said smiling affectionately at her little boy. She never ceased to be amazed by her son's incredible imagination...or his logic. She reached down and took his hand as they walked. "Milli, what if you and Relena were separated?"  
  
"That would suck!"  
  
"You know I do not like you to use that word, Milli, but yes...it would suck." Katrina frowned and made a mental note to talk to the person who kept teaching her son to use slang.  
  
"Rena's not going anywhere is she Mama?"  
  
"No dearest," Katrina assured him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "I just mean 'what if' she was lost. Wouldn't you want whoever found her to bring her back to you?"   
  
"Yeah. I'd be lonely without Rena. And I got stuff I'm supposed to teach her...like how to tie her shoes and how to blow bubbles with gum and stuff...it's my job...and I don't want her to get lost."  
  
"Of course not. Now, what if your fairy here has a family who is looking for her? A mama and big brother who miss her? Her mama is probably very sad without her. If I lost YOU, I would be very sad." She added the last part to let him know she hadn't forgotten that he had run away again.  
  
"Yeah," he conceded, "but we can keep her until we find her fairy family, right?"   
  
"We will see," she sighed.  
  
**** end part three ****  
  
O.K. I used an on-line translating thingy to get those German and Italian phrases, so if they aren't quite right, I'm sorry.  
  
I would like to thank those who reviewed the first two chapters and encouraged me to continue. Your comments were lovely and greatly appreciated. You guys are so cool! A special 'Thanks!' to StarLioness for being the very first person to review my story and Shi no Tenshi for adding my story to your 'favorite stories' list (that was a huge boost for my ego!!). Thanks everybody !!!  
  
About the title of this chapter: 5 year-olds think differently. Things that sound wild to grown-ups, make perfect sense to 5 year-olds, they just accept the possibilities without question. They also tend to speak in run-on sentences...  
  
The next chapter takes them up to bedtime, I promise. I'll eventually get to the next day, really I will. They just end up doing such cute things, I HAVE to write them down.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the computer I'm using to write this. If the powers-that-be (a.k.a. owners of GW) want to sue me, then they are either heartless (bleep)s or really stupid.   



	4. On the Care and Feeding of Fairies...

The Lilac Princess   
Part IV  
  
By Lady Dante  
  
On The Care and Feeding of Fairies...  
  
Prince Milliardo Peacecraft escorted Queen Katrina Peacecraft and Princess Lucretzia Noin of the Lilacs, back to his family's mansion. Along the way the young prince told and retold the story of how he had found the Lilac Princess, each version progressively further from the truth. By the time the trio reached the house, Prince Milli's story included, among other things, a battle with evil trolls who were trying to kidnap the princess.   
  
As they approached the mansion, Milliardo's nanny, Ingrid, met them. The elderly woman clasped her hands together in a gesture of relief upon seeing her young charge. "Oh, Milli! I'm so glad you are all right. You had Ingrid scared to death!" She embraced the boy as she spoke, squishing him and the flowers he carried. "OOF! Ingrid! I can't breathe!" was Milliardo's muffled protest. His nanny released her grip, ruffling the boy's hair as she did so, and stood to address the queen, "Where did you find him this..." she stopped abruptly upon seeing the child Queen Katrina carried. "Oh my..." she mumbled.  
  
"Ingrid! I rescued a fairy!" announced Milli proudly as he handed her the bouquet he had made. Ingrid took the proffered flowers with a smile, replying "Really...?" as she gave the queen a questioning look. Katrina indicated she would explain later.  
  
"Milli, why don't you and Ingrid take Lucretzia to the kitchen and have something to eat while I talk to the guards." Katrina set the child down and guided her towards Milliardo.   
  
"All right. Come on Miss Noin, we got lots of stuff to eat." The prince grabbed the little girl's hand and they scurried off towards the kitchen, Ingrid following close behind.   
  
Queen Katrina spoke briefly to the guards, who immediately scattered over the grounds and into the forest to search for other 'fairies'. She stepped into the house and used the vidphone to contact Damon Pallidino, the Captain of the Imperial Guards. Captain Damon was currently seeing to security at the Alicia Peacecraft Memorial Hospital in preparation for a visit by the queen. Katrina gave the young man the short version of Milliardo's story and they discussed the possible explanations, none of which were pleasant.   
  
There were skirmishes between Alliance troops and rebel groups in several nearby countries. Thousands of refugees were pouring over the border everyday, fleeing the destruction and both sides of the conflict often fired on escaping civilians. It was possible that Lucretzia's family had been killed in this way and the little girl witnessed it. At the very least, she had been separated from them during their escape, but the child seemed to be too traumatized to remember anything. That would make it even more difficult to find any living relatives.  
  
Captain Damon agreed to return to the estate as soon as possible and signed off. The queen decided she should take a moment to collect her thoughts before joining the others in the kitchen. Katrina almost wished Milli was right in his assumption that the child was a fairy. That was certainly better than the alternatives.   
  
As she sat in the king's study, contemplating the situation, the vidphone sounded. The queen answered and was delighted to see her husband, King Stefan Peacecraft, appear on the screen.   
  
"Katrina, my dear. You look lovely."  
  
"Hello, love. How is the conference?" King Stefan updated his wife on the current topics and problems plaguing the peace-minded delegates. He sighed as he finished, "Well, my dear, how was YOUR day?" Katrina laughed. "What so amusing? I could use a good laugh," The tired king asked affectionately. "That, my love, is a very long story..." Katrina giggled as she launched into an explanation of their son's rescue of a fairy and his plan to marry her when they grew up.   
  
She skillfully glided over the part about Milliardo wandering away yet again.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Milli and Noin ran into the kitchen so fast that they nearly knocked down Cook. "Whoa...Sorry Cook. Is there any cake left? Or strawberry pie?" he started then turned to his friend, "I bet you eat mostly berries and stuff huh, Miss Noin? We got lots of stuff like that...Cook makes good berry pies..." He paused a moment, mentally translating part of what he said, and then asked again in German. The little girl replied, "Ich habe apfels gern." Milliardo translated for Cook. "Well my dear," Cook said, eyeing the strange child, "we certainly have plenty of those. Apple pies, apple pastries, spiced baked apples, apple sauce...you name it."   
  
"Milli, I think you should have something a little more substantial before you dive into the deserts," suggested Ingrid. Milli looked at Miss Noin and rolled his eyes, muttering, "grown-ups..."   
  
"Well, you two wash up and I'll make something special to honor our guest."  
  
Milli pulled a stool to the sink and helped Noin up before climbing up himself. As they busied themselves with washing hands and faces, Cook proceeded to prepare a feast, the main course consisting of peanut butter and apple sandwiches.  
  
Having cleaned themselves up as well as could be expected of two hungry 5 year-olds, Milliardo and Noin seated themselves on the bench at the large oak table. The prince chatted amiably to his friend about a variety of things as they waited for their food. He used as much German as he could, pausing every so often to ask Ingrid for the proper word.   
  
"...Captain Damon is the only Iggy who's fun. The rest of them are O.K. I guess, but they're always so serious...Captain Damon is from New York City...that's in America...He's kinda weird, even for a grownup, but he teaches me American words and how to do things like spit seeds really far and how to walk a coin across my knuckles...that's not easy...When we get finished eating, I'll take you to meet Rena. She's still real little...she's 18 months old, I don't know why they count in months for babies and years for everybody else but she can walk and she's learning to talk...sometimes it's hard to get her NOT to talk...I don't know where that comes from..."  
  
"Milli, you can't visit Rena right now, remember?" Ingrid interjected, "She has a cold and needs her rest. Besides, we don't want you and your friend to get sick, too."   
  
"Oh yeah. Well you can meet her when she's well. And you can meet Father when he gets back from the peace conference in Moscow."  
  
"Do you two think you can behave yourselves while I see to Miss Relena?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"That means stay here with Cook...your bottoms don't leave that bench." Ingrid wagged her finger at the two as she spoke.   
  
"Got it." Milliardo acknowledged as Ingrid left. "Ingrid was Mama's nanny when she was little too...that was when they still lived in Belgium..." The boy continued telling Noin all about life at the Peacecraft estate, cleverly weaving fact and fiction together into one exciting story. He was careful to add sound effects and funny faces to make her laugh.  
  
Cook eventually produced the food. Two plates heaped high with sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, and crackers with cheese served up with large glasses of milk. Milliardo attacked the food immediately while Miss Noin cautiously sniffed at everything before sampling. "Good, hmmm?" Milli asked around a mouthful of food. "Mmmm." Miss Noin nodded, peering over the top of her sandwich.  
  
"Don't forget your milk," reminded the queen as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Milliardo nodded and took a big gulp. As he set his glass back on the table, he heard Miss Noin giggle. "What?" he asked, puzzled. He didn't mind making her laugh, but he liked knowing what he did to make it happen. Noin, still giggling, pointed to his mouth. A light cough caught his attention and he looked up to see his mama tap her upper lip. "Oh...milk moustache. Why didn't you just say so?" He said as he prepared to wipe it off with the back of his hand. A sharp look from his mother stopped him just in time. He used his napkin, instead.   
  
"Manners first, last, and always...right, Prince Kiddo?"   
  
"Hi, Captain Damon! Look what I found!" Milliard proudly put his arm around Noin's shoulders. The girl looked from Milliardo to the queen and back to the new stranger. He was much taller than the other grown ups and louder. When she looked back at Damon, he winked at her. "Well, well...'bout time you got yourself a girlfriend, Your Highness." The captain winked again as Milli rolled his eyes. "See," he whispered to Noin, "Weird. But I like him anyway."  
  
The captain bowed to the queen and they spoke for a few moments. They left the children to themselves for the most part, only interrupting supper once so that Damon could inspect Noin's bracelet.  
  
The Imperial Guards returned and reported to the Queen and Captain Damon. The area was searched thoroughly, but only a blanket, half eaten apples and Milli's fencing foil were found. Upon seeing a guard holding the foil, Milli froze, food suspended halfway to his mouth and said "Oops..." then smiled sweetly at his mother, trying to show as many teeth as he could. Queen Katrina chuckled, "You are wasting your time with me...Pagan is the one you have to deal with about your fencing gear." Prince Milli grimaced.  
  
Katrina looked back to the captain. She switched from Queen to Mother mode, crossed her arms and said, "By the way Damon...who taught Milliardo to say something 'sucks'?" Damon shot a look to Milli who just smiled and shrugged. That was a grown up matter and he wisely decided to stay out of it. "Ah, well Mrs. Katrina, I...um...MIGHT...have...a couple of times...said that in front of the prince," he stammered. Captain Damon offered a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. The young man batted his blue eyes, hoping to make the queen laugh. She didn't.  
  
"Damon, Milliardo will be King of Cinq one day."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"He will be expected to handle delicate matters of diplomacy."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"We can not have a pacifist king tell other world leaders that they 'suck.'"  
  
"I dunno...some of 'em DO suck..."  
  
"Damon."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Teaching him such things will do him more harm than good in the future."  
  
"As opposed to letting him believe he found a fairy?"  
  
"Damon."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After dinner, Katrina led Miss Noin upstairs to get cleaned up. Milli wanted to help, but his mother explained that ladies needed privacy when they bathed and suggested that he and Damon inspect the other guards. 'Inspecting' the guards usually meant Milliardo got to sit on Damon's shoulders and pretend he was eight feet tall as he reviewed the line, putting the exasperated guards through their paces. They had to conduct the inspection in the kitchen that evening because of a sudden storm.  
  
Eventually, even Milli grew tired of the game and bid goodnight, very formally, to his subjects before running off to find his mama and his fairy princess.  
  
"Maaa-maaa?"  
  
"Whaaa-aaat?"  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Not quite, Milli," Ingrid said as she stepped out of the bathroom that connected Relena's nursery and the prince's bedroom, "Lucretzia needs some clean night clothes."  
  
"She can wear some of my pjs!" he said, running to the dresser. He excitedly yanked open a drawer and began rummaging through the contents. Ingrid joined him and picked out an old pair of pajamas that Milli had outgrown.  
  
"Not THOSE, Ingrid, they're old. Here," he said pulling out his practically brand new pajamas. "Give her these."  
  
"But Milli, you haven't had those very long. Aren't they your favorite?"  
  
"Yeah, but Miss Noin doesn't have ANY, and I got plenty, so I want her to have the new ones."   
  
Ingrid patted his head lovingly as she took the pjs. "You're a good boy, Milli."  
  
Ingrid carried the pajamas back to the bathroom. Katrina was rinsing shampoo out of Miss Noin's hair as the girl played with soap bubbles. Ingrid knelt by the tub and delighted Noin by showing her how to blow bubbles through her fingers. As they bathed the child, the two women carefully cleaned the scratches on Noin's legs and checked for other wounds. She seemed to be unharmed except for the scratches and two small puncture wounds on her neck and stomach. The scratches were a result of her barefooted journey through the woods. The other small wounds were harder to explain. The hole on her neck was just behind her right ear and was barely visible. Katrina had only discovered it when she washed Noin's hair. The other small puncture was in her belly button and seemed to be healing well. Ingrid suggested that they might be needle marks. She knew some illnesses are treated with a series of shots directly to the stomach, but neither woman could explain the mark behind the girl's ear.   
  
"Well, Dr. Livian is coming tomorrow to check on Relena. When he is finished we will have him examine Lucretzia." Katrina returned her attention to the child. "All right, you. Time to dry off before you turn into a prune," she said as she wrapped the girl in a large towel. The women dried Noin's hair and dressed her in Milliardo's pajamas before stepping out to meet him.   
  
Milliardo, who had been playing with his toy airplanes and flying them around the room as fast as he could run, stopped abruptly when he saw the ladies enter the room. He frowned when he saw his fairy princess.  
  
"Where's her flowers?" he complained.  
  
"Where 'are' the flowers, and the answer is 'we washed them out'..."  
  
"But MAA-MAAA," he continued in that annoying sing-song whine only produced by 5-year-olds, "How is she gonna get back into the flower kingdom?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to keep her."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Milli stepped around Noin as he spoke surveying her current condition, "she still should have her flowers back and," he leaned forward, sniffing. "And she smells like SOAP!" The indignant prince punctuated the last statement by putting his fists on his hips in much the same manner his mother had a few hours ago.   
  
"That is normally what happens when one takes a bath, Milli," she replied reasonably.   
  
"But she smelled like LILACS when I brought her in here," he huffed in an accusatory tone.  
  
Katrina sighed in amusement. Ingrid leaned forward and whispered something to the queen. The younger woman smiled and excused herself, returning shortly with a small ornate bottle containing a light purple liquid. Kneeling in front of the children, Katrina poured a bit of the liquid into her palm and offered it to them for inspection. Milliardo sniffed the liquid suspiciously but broke into a wide grin upon realizing it was lilac cologne. Seeing her cohort's reaction prompted little Noin to sniff the perfumed substance as well, producing much the same reaction. Assured that the children approved of her idea, Katrina proceeded to rub the cologne into Noin's hair. The little girl's eyes began to flutter as her head was gently massaged.   
  
"Well it seems we know how to make our fairy sleepy."  
  
"Yeah. Rena gets sleepy when people play with her hair too. Why is that, Mama?"  
  
"It's a girl thing, Milli."  
  
"Oh." Even at the age of 5 he knew "girl things" weren't to be questioned.  
  
When she finished, Katrina gave Lucretzia a kiss and said, "You are a very good girl to hold still so long."   
  
"Yeah, I fidget," added Milliardo...fidgeting. Meanwhile, Ingrid turned to face the prince, crossing her arms and eyeing him. "Now then..."  
  
Uh-oh. He didn't like the look he was getting. He was definitely being sized up for a bath. Milliardo backed towards the door slowly, prepared to make a break for it. Darn it. Miss Noin was still across the room, standing next to his mother. He couldn't leave his comrade behind. It wouldn't be honorable. Although...she HAD already had a bath...No. He couldn't run out on his guest. It wouldn't be fair to leave her behind just to save himself.   
  
Milliardo sighed and accepted his fate. "Fine! But I want my toy squid and my toy submarine so I can play '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.'"  
  
"That sounds reasonable. Come along, little man."   
  
Ingrid ushered her charge into the bathroom as Queen Katrina proceeded to comb and braid little Lucretzia's hair. By the time she was finished the child was yawning and rubbing her eyes. "That's much better, don't you think cara mia?" The little girl responded with a drowsy smile.  
  
After seeing to it that Milli actually got into the bathtub, Ingrid returned to see to Lucretzia's scratched legs, collecting the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet as she went. Most of the wounds were minor, only requiring some antiseptic cream, but a few were already infected and needed bandaging. Ingrid handed Queen Katrina the first aid kit and took Lucretzia on her lap. She wrapped her arms around the child reassuringly as the queen began to dab on the antiseptic. The poor little girl winced and tried to pull her legs away. Ingrid hugged her, stroking her hair and explaining that the cuts had to be cleaned or they would hurt worse later. The child tried to be brave and hold still, but the stinging made her wriggle with discomfort. Katrina tried to finish as quickly as possible. She looked up at the little girl now and then, trying to offer her some reassurance that it would only hurt for a bit.  
  
Halfway through the procedure, Katrina heard giggling. She looked up to see Ingrid and Lucretzia laughing, eyes fixed on something over the queen's head. She became aware of a presence behind her and assumed it to be her freshly scrubbed son. She didn't turn around, but she could tell from the others that he was doing something funny. Her patient laughed again and Katrina took the opportunity to clean a particularly nasty scratch on the girl's ankle. Lucretzia winced again and let out a small whimper. The sound of a small thud behind her led the queen to believe that Milli had tried-and probably failed-to perform some sort of stunt to distract his friend. It worked, Lucretzia giggled again with utter delight.  
  
It was difficult for Katrina to resist the urge to turn around and see what her son was doing. He was such a clever and funny little boy. She thoroughly enjoyed his performances and stories. He was also a very thoughtful person. The depth of kindness Milli displayed during their regular visits to the hospital and orphanage always touched her. She felt blessed to have such a creative and compassionate little boy. And yet he was so lonely.   
  
Intellectually, Milliardo was on par with children three times his age. That in itself would be enough to make him feel like an outsider among children his own age, but he had the added burden of being heir to the crown. Much of his life was taken up with the formalities of royal life. He was almost always in the company of adults and simply did not feel comfortable with children his own age. As much as he adored Relena, she was still just a baby and not yet capable of being a suitable playmate.   
  
The queen smiled to herself. Now here was pretty little Lucretzia who seemed to bring out the best in the young prince. He did not show any of his usual reticence when interacting to the girl. Of course, she WAS a fairy...  
  
Katrina finished bandaging Miss Noin's feet and packed up the first aid kit. Without warning she whirled around in time to catch Milli standing with his arms straight out and his lips folded around his teeth, pretending to be a zombie. The sudden movement from his mother made him jump and yelp. His audience burst into laughter. Standing up straight and putting his hands behind his back, he addressed his mother in a most regal tone. "I have finished my bath Mother. May Miss Noin and I play before bed?"   
  
"No, dearest. It's getting late," replied Katrina still giggling. "It's been a long day and your Father is going to call you tomorrow morning before breakfast, so you should get some sleep."  
  
"Father's gonna call? Cool! I can tell him all about my adventure!"  
  
"Milli, perhaps you should save that for his return," she suggested. "I will be sleeping in Relena's room while she is sick. Ingrid will put you to bed tonight. All, right? Now give Mama a goodnight kiss." Milliardo wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and gave her a tight squeeze before kissing her cheek. "Good night, dearest. Don't forget to mention your Father in your prayers."  
  
"I won't forget, Mama. 'Night."  
  
Katrina held her arms open to Noin and smiled. "You too, cara." Noin stepped up to the queen, gave her a hug and kissed her. The queen patted the little girl's cheek and wished her sweet dreams in Italian. "El dulce suena, Lucretzia."  
  
Ingrid shooed the two children towards the beds. Reasoning that she had only slept outdoors, Milli decided to let Miss Noin have the bed near the window so she could see the trees. Ingrid knelt with them by the bed and listened to Milli's prayers. Noin, not completely understanding, put her hands together and bowed her head as her friend did and listened.  
  
"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. God Bless, Mama and Father and Nanny Ingrid and Rena...and help Rena's cold go away soon so she can play with us...and bless Captain Damon and the other Iggies and help all the sick children in the hospital and the kids and nuns at the orphanage and God Bless Cook for making such good food and God Bless Miss Noin and please take care of her family while she's with us and God Bless her whole fairy kingdom...and thank you for giving me a new friend to talk to so I won't be lonely anymore. Amen."  
  
  
********end part four********  
  
WHEW!!  
  
Personally, I think they call him 'Lightening Count' because he's hyperactive... I swear the boy hasn't taken a breath since the story started.  
  
I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews...and they're all NICE ! You guys are the best! [group cyber-hug] PLUS two more authors added me to their 'favorites'lists! [Lady Dante's rapidly expanding ego almost pops] Thanks!I hope you liked part 4. It's basically a big ol' slice of fluff with a side of sap. Sorry it was so long, but I couldn't find a good place to stop and I DID promise to take them up to bedtime in this chapter.   
  
I know I haven't given Noin much to do (or say) yet, but I promise the next chapter will be written mostly from her POV. But, be warned, I'm not going to explain much. She's going to be a mystery for a while...even to herself. . .so the next chapter will be more of a recap, her thoughts about what has already happened and her impressions of the people she has met so far. I'm scattering clues to her identity through out the story as I go, but I may save the big revelation scene for a sequel set when they are grown up. What do you think?  
  
Disclaimer: [sigh] Once upon a time there was a poor storyteller who liked to use anime characters in stories she wrote. She knew she didn't own them and always returned them, undamaged, to their legal guardians. She even returned Zechs, who always cried when he had to leave the very beautiful and talented storyteller behind in the so-called 'Real World.' The extremely beautiful and very talented-or was that very beautiful and extremely talented?-storyteller did not make money off her stories. She was just happy to bring joy to her readers. So don't sue her. [Lady Dante waves happy-face flag she borrowed from Vita].  
  



	5. Starlight...

The Lilac Princess  
Chapter 5  
  
Starlight...  
  
By Lady Dante  
  
  
Five Days Ago...  
  
She woke up choking, coughing up water, her tiny body heaving with the effort. As she gasped for breath, the little girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked, trying to focus on something--anything. Her vision gradually cleared and she found herself staring up into darkness. Darkness with tiny spots of light scattered across. A word worked its way into her bewildered mind. Stars. The spots of light were stars. The darkness was the sky. She continued to stare up, trying to concentrate, clinging to that one thing as she struggled to become fully conscious.   
  
Stars.  
  
The little girl stayed like that for a long time, flat on her back staring at the distant stars. A slight breeze blew over her and she shivered. She was soaking wet. She was cold. Her back hurt. Her head hurt. She had no idea where she was or how she got there.   
  
Through her confusion, the child realized she was laying on something. Pieces of something, actually, something sharp. She tried to detangle herself from a pile of debris. She also had to struggle free of her own long hair, which was wrapped around her in damp strands. The little girl sat up warily, the dull pain in her head making her dizzy and weak. As she moved she felt a rather sharp sting on her neck. Instinctively, she reached up to touch the pain. She withdrew her hand to find her fingertips stained with a little bit of something red and sticky.   
  
The little girl sat still until the dizziness passed. Her confusion began to lift slightly as she became more accustomed to her surroundings. Looking about, she noticed big pieces of twisted metal and broken glass all around her. She turned her head to the right and saw something that made her jump.   
  
Somebody was lying on the ground a few feet away. Her first instinct was to run, but she stopped herself and instead crawled towards the still shape to get a better look. The person was little, like she was, and wore the same type of covering, but there was something odd about this person. Her fuzzy brain told her that this person was a boy--different from her, she was a girl. The child knelt by the boy and peered down at him. His hair was long like hers but a lighter color. His dark blue eyes were open, staring up at the sky, just like she did when she woke up. She leaned forward until her face was above his so he could see her. His eyes didn't move. They looked cloudy. Maybe he was still asleep.  
  
The little girl put her small hands on the boy's chest. He was cold. She shook him, trying to wake him up. He didn't move. She leaned over him again and put her hand on his pale little face, gently shaking his head. His face was very cold. She moved a damp strand of hair away from his cool cheek. He still didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't do anything.  
  
She picked up his arm and tugged, gently at first, then more impatiently. The girl saw that he was wearing a metal band on his wrist and realized she was wearing one as well. She held her wrist next to the boy's and compared the shiny bands. They were exactly alike. The same word was written on both. Noin. She understood the word. It was a number. She looked back at his unmoving face and shook him again.  
  
Why wouldn't he wake up? Did his back and head hurt too? Is that why he wouldn't move? She sat back and shook him harder. It was then that she noticed his chest was covered with the red sticky stuff. The pain in her head got worse as the proper word for the red stuff entered her mind. Blood. He was still and cold and covered with blood. The girl looked from his bloody chest back to his pallid face.  
  
She shook him once more, desperate to wake him up. She didn't want him to sleep. She wanted him to wake up so they could go away from this place. It was cold here. She hurt here. She wanted to go. The girl began to cry. The boy wasn't going to wake up.   
  
The dazed girl stayed next to the boy for a long time, trying to decide what to do. She wanted to go away from this place, but she didn't want to leave the boy behind, even if he wasn't going to wake up. She didn't know who he was exactly-she didn't know who she was either-but she knew she was supposed to be with the boy. They were both 'noin.' They were supposed to stay together.   
  
The frantic child pushed at the boy one last time, hitting him a few times, hoping irrationally that it would make him wake up. She knew he wasn't going to wake up. She didn't want to stay here anymore, but she couldn't leave him. She began to weep again. Why couldn't he just wake up? When she couldn't cry anymore, the little girl curled up next to the boy and fell asleep.  
  
Some time later, she awoke to the sound of voices. She stirred drowsily and sat up, rubbing her eyes. The voices were loud but seemed far away. She stood and followed the sound, wrapping her arms around her cold little body. Walking through the debris on unsteady legs, the little girl tripped and fell across something soft. She pushed herself up and realized she landed on another person. A big person this time, dressed differently from her and the boy. She scrambled off the big person and looked around. There were a lot of other people lying on the ground, none of them moving. She heard the voices again and ran towards the sound. She didn't want to be around any more people who wouldn't wake up.  
  
She tripped again in her rush to escape the still bodies and fell against a tree. She took a moment to catch her breath and listened for the voices again. They sounded much closer now. She peeked around the tree and saw several big people some distance away, shouting. Two of the big people pointed something at the others and shouted louder. They sounded angry.   
  
Loud popping noises made the little girl jump and cry out, but the loud sounds drowned out her scream. She watched as most of the big people fell to the ground. They didn't get up. They must be sleeping now too. She rubbed her temple gingerly in response to another sharp pain in her head. Dead. That was the word. The big people who fell, the people she tripped over, the boy...they were all dead. That meant they weren't going to get up. Ever.  
  
She heard the two angry people talking and hid behind the tree. She didn't want the big people to make her fall down too, so she ducked down and tried to be quiet. The angry people eventually left and when the little girl was sure they weren't coming back she started to run again. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She just wanted to be away from that place. Far away.  
  
The little girl stumbled along for a short time before stopping to catch her breath. The wind picked up, howling through the trees and the child shivered, as much from fear as the cold. She curled up into a ball to keep warm and huddled there, too tired to continue.   
  
The sound of more voices startled the child and she darted behind another tree, terrified that the big people had come back to get her. She looked around, trying to find where the voices were coming from, and saw a small house through the trees in a clearing. The voices she heard belonged to several people rushing from the house with boxes and putting them in to a large truck. The people spoke anxiously to each other as they scurried about, trying to pack as much in the truck as they could. Eventually, the truck was full and they crowded into it, some sitting on top of boxes and furniture as they sped away.   
  
Everything was quiet once again. The little girl watched the house for a short while and, when she was sure no one else was coming out, she walked towards the clearing. In their panicked rush, the people had dropped several boxes, the contents of which lay strewn over the ground. The child walked past the mess cautiously, carefully looking around the area to make sure no one else was there.   
  
The little girl noticed one of the boxes contained clothes, so she stopped to rummage through for something dry to put on. She chose a large green shirt and peeled off her damp covering to slip on the shirt. It was warm and smelled better than what she had been wearing. More comfortable now that she was dry, the little girl decided to look inside the house. She crept up the front steps quietly and peered inside the open door. The interior of the house was in much the same state as the yard, strewn with discarded objects. She took a step inside, looking around fearfully and ready to bolt at the slightest noise.  
  
She wandered through the house for quite a while, picking up things now and then for a closer look. She passed through the kitchen, opening cabinets in search of food but only finding cans and continued into a bedroom. The only things left in the room were the drapes, half torn from the windows, and a couple of blankets. The little girl picked up one of coarse blankets and wrapped it around herself. It was scratchy but much warmer than the shirt. Exhausted, the child lay down in the middle of the dingy gray room and slept.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The little girl had been wandering for days now, not really knowing where she was going and not caring. She just wanted to be far away from the other place. The place where she left the boy. She rubbed her eyes at the thought of the boy. It made her head hurt to think about him, so she tried not to. She looked at her bracelet. Noin. She had remembered a few things during her trek. A name. HER name, she was sure. But it wasn't 'noin.' And, although she was sure it WAS her name, it didn't feel right. Her head hurt again. She decided not to remember anymore.  
  
So, she walked, day and night. She stopped only when she simply could not continue, almost collapsing from total exhaustion. She ate what she saw the birds and other forest creatures eating. Some of it didn't taste good and she spit it out. The brightly colored berries she came across now and then tasted good and she ate as many of them as her stomach could hold.   
  
Halfway through her journey, her throat began to hurt. She was thirsty, but she didn't know what to do about it. She hadn't passed any water and didn't know where to look for any. Just when she though she couldn't take the burning feeling in her throat anymore, it began to rain. She stooped in her tracks and looked up as the water droplets fell down on her in a light shower. She opened her mouth and let it fill up, swallowed and filled her mouth with rain again. When the dryness was gone, she rubbed her wet face and hands. The rain was cool and felt good, especially on her bruised and scratched feet. It had gotten warmer over the past few days, warm enough that she had shucked the blanket, though she was sensible enough to keep it. She let it drag behind her as she continued her journey.   
  
The little girl walked on for several hours after the rain stopped. She was in an open field now, having walked out of the dense wood some time ago. The field was much brighter than the dark woods and there were little bits of color all across it. Flowers. The flowers were pretty, she liked them. She ventured a little further into the field, lightly touching the flowers as she passed, until she found a soft mound of grass near some sweet-smelling purple flowers. The weary girl plopped down in the middle of the fragrant flowers, stretching out her sore legs, and slept soundly.   
  
She woke up to a pain in her tummy. She was hungry again. There hadn't been any berries to eat since before the last time she slept. She hadn't found anything else she thought she could eat in a very long time and the pain in her tummy was getting worse. Still struggling to wake up, she wandered off to find something to eat, forgetting her blanket.   
  
The little girl still couldn't find any berries. She searched for a very long time, walking back into the woods and out into another clearing. There was a big tree in this clearing and the tree had things hanging from the leaves. They weren't exactly like the berries, but something in her head told her the apples would taste good also. She stopped. Yes, that's what they were, apples. She remembered eating them before. And she remembered the names of the flowers in the field. Poppies, pansies, lilacs...  
  
Her head began to hurt again as she remembered, so she decided to stop trying to figure things out and just eat.   
  
The apples were much too high for her to reach from the ground, so she walked around the tree, looking for a way to climb up. On the far side of the tree there was a lower branch, not low enough for her to climb on, but there was a large root jutting out of the ground and a knot on the tree that she used to hoist herself up. Having made it to the lowest branch, she proceeded to the next one. There were apples on that one, dangling from the far end. She lay on her stomach across the branch and scooted out until she could reach some of the green fruit.   
  
She feasted on one after another, letting the cores drop to the ground as she finished. Her tummy didn't hurt anymore. Before the child climbed down, it occurred to her that there might not be any more food for a long time, like last time. She thought it might be a good idea to take some of the apples with her, she could wrap them in the blanket.   
  
The little girl began plucking the tart green apples, dropping them to the ground in a pile. She had almost picked the branch clean, but there were a few more at the very end. She scooted out further on the branch and reached out for the last of the fruit. As she reached out, she felt a sharp pain in her head and became disoriented, strange images rapidly flooding her blurred memory. Too many images. Some confusing, some terrifying. She heard people screaming and someone calling her name. The name that still didn't feel right. The memories didn't feel right either, like they belonged to someone else, not her. A wave of dizziness passed over her and she lost her balance. She fell only a short distance and landed with a thud.   
  
The little girl shook her head, trying to clear away the last of the scary pictures in her head, and realized that she landed on something. No...someone. Whoever she landed on began to wriggle violently and knocked her backwards. She unintentionally let out grunt. The someone she landed on scrambled out from underneath her and whirled around. The little girl found herself looking at the startled face of a little boy, a bit bigger than she, dressed in white.   
  
She watched, quite alarmed, as he stood and spoke. She couldn't understand anything he was saying and when he took a step towards her, she panicked and ran. Not fast enough, however. The boy dashed forward and caught her. She tried to wriggle free, but he held her in a tight bear-hug.   
  
He was talking to her calmly. He didn't sound angry or scared like the other people and he smiled. He looked nice. And he was dressed sort of like she and the other boy had been dressed when she woke up. She relaxed a bit when she realized he wasn't going to hurt her and she tried to figure out what he was saying. She didn't recognize any of the words he used. He didn't talk like the angry people, she had understood most of what they said, and he didn't talk like the scared people either.  
  
The little boy continued to chatter on, not really noticing that she probably couldn't understand anything he was saying. He began to gesture wildly and make funny noises causing the little girl to laugh in spite of herself. By the time he finished whatever he was trying to tell her, they were both laughing hysterically. When the laughter died down, she took a closer look at the boy. He reminded her of the way the sky looked after the rain stopped. His eyes were the same shade of palest blue and his hair was the color of the clouds.   
  
The little boy started talking again and, without warning, reached forward. The little girl jumped at the sudden move, but when he pulled a flower out of her hair, she relaxed again, certain now that he didn't mean her any harm. He continued to babble as he turned on his heel and began to walk off. The little girl just watched him go, not knowing what to do. He stopped when he realized she wasn't following him and then, bowing slightly, said something. The little girl recognized a word. A number, like the word on her wrist band. Zechs. She looked at him a moment before timidly pointing to the boy and saying, "Zechs?"  
  
Her voice sounded strange to her own ears. She hadn't spoken since she woke up five days ago. The boy looked at her a moment before saying something else. She got it right, she decided. His name WAS Zechs. She pointed at him again and said, "Zech Marquise." She was glad she could at least understand his name.   
  
Zechs began talking again, rambling on about things the little girl couldn't understand and she frowned. He stopped and pointed to her. He was asking her name.   
  
Her name.  
  
The name she had remembered earlier popped into her mind again, but it still didn't feel right. She looked down at the band on her wrist, unsure what to tell the little boy. Zechs took her arm and looked at the bracelet. He grasped her hand in his and shook it slightly, saying something and smiling. He called her Noin. She smiled back and let him lead her away. She didn't know where they were going and she didn't care.   
  
Miss Noin was just glad not to be alone anymore.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++ end part five ++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Poor little Noin...I got choked up writing about "the boy"...but at least she's got Zechs now!   
  
O.K., Chapter 5 was SO long (TWICE the size of chapter 4) that I had to cut it in half. I'm working on the other part (now chapter 6) currently and will hopefully have it posted very soon. Please stay tuned...there's a lovely Italian lullaby in it that was provided by Chloe Peacecraft. So keep checking back!!   
  
And the sap drips on...  
  
P.S. I have become a review junkie. Send me some please?! If you don't, I'm not sure if I'll be able to concentrate on finishing Chapter 6...  
  
Disclaimer:  
O.K. If you evil lawyer types think I'm intentionally infringing on any copyrights, then your are:   
1. Stupid. I'm not claiming to own anything.  
2. Bloodsuckers. Heh, TRY getting any money from me!  
3. Just mean. I do this because I miss GW and want   
more! Especially more Zechs and Noin. I got gypped   
in Endless Waltz! I don't ask for money, honest.  



	6. The End of One Journey and the Beginning...

The Lilac Princess  
Part 6  
  
The End of One Journey and Beginning of Another...  
  
By Lady Dante  
  
Noin allowed herself to be led along by her new friend, not really knowing where they were going. She wasn't worried, the boy seemed to know the right direction and she was content to follow. She listened to his light chatter, now and then picking out a stray word she thought she understood. It didn't matter to her what Zechs was saying really, she just enjoyed the sound of his voice. For the last five days, her time had been filled only with constant walking and the sounds of the forest. Howling wind, animal calls, her own footsteps. Occasionally there was birdsong, but she had been too tired and afraid to enjoy it. Noin liked being with her friend. Walking wasn't so tiresome now that she had someone with her.   
  
Sometime later, they emerged from the forest into another field. This one was different, Noin noticed, it looked...neater. And there were people all around. Not real people, she realized, but people made of some sort of rock. Zechs continued to talk persistently, pointing to various things as they went. He seemed to know this place. As they passed through, he gestured to some of the stone people and spoke. Noin looked up as Zechs pointed attempting to figure out what he wanted to tell her. He was probably reciting the names of the people. He pointed to another one, a man, and grew quiet. Noin didn't like the look on his face, he looked sad and that worried her. She wanted Zechs to start talking again, so she grinned at him and began swinging their hands in rhythm with their steps. She reasoned that since his smile made her feel better, her smile might do the same for him. It seemed to do the trick, Zechs seemed happy again and continued his speech.  
  
The children eventually stopped in front of a large hedge. Zechs was about to tell her something about it when a voice interrupted him. The voice of a big person. Zechs froze. Noin, remembering the other big people she had encountered on her journey, darted behind a stone figure and tried frantically to pull her friend with her. He didn't seem very alarmed and, instead of joining her in hiding, he turned to speak to the intruder.   
  
As the big person and Zechs talked, Noin peeked out at them. The other person was a lady. Noin watched her friend and the lady talk for a few minutes more, carefully hiding herself lest the lady see her. The lady didn't sound angry and wasn't doing anything to harm the boy, but Noin, still wary after her earlier experiences, feared for Zechs. She wished he would come back so they could leave again, maybe find other little people. Noin didn't like big people.  
  
Without warning, Zechs rushed back to the statue. Noin was glad he returned, now they could leave this place. To her disappointment, the Noin realized that Zechs didn't want to leave. Instead, he pulled her away from the hiding spot and towards the lady, too quickly for the little girl to protest.   
  
The lady reached out and Noin ducked behind her friend. As the lady spoke to Zechs, she reached for the little girl again, causing Noin to recoil in terror. The lady knelt and held her arms open to Zechs who reluctantly went to her. She squeezed the boy affectionately and Noin noticed Zechs seemed to like it. He and the lady spoke for a few moments and started giggling. Noin didn't know what to think. This lady didn't act like the other big people. She wasn't afraid or angry. As a matter of fact, she looked nice. She was dressed in loose white fabric and her hair skimmed her shoulders. Her hair wasn't like Zechs', but it was pretty too, like the tall dry grasses Noin had walked through. The lady's eyes were the color of blueberries--a little like the other boy's eyes, but full of light.   
  
Zechs unexpectedly seized Noin's hand and yanked her forward. She resisted a bit before taking one concessionary step forward. The lady smiled at her and gently took her other hand as Zechs began speaking again, rattling on about something in his light, untroubled way. Noin gradually moved closer. She eventually decided that if Zechs wasn't afraid of the lady, she shouldn't be either and didn't flinch when the lady reached out again. The Lady looked at Noin's band and spoke. "Ich heisse Frau Katrina," she said, gesturing to herself. "Wie heisst du?" She asked as she patted Noin's shoulder.   
  
Noin's eyes grew wide with excitement. She understood what the lady said. "Frau Katrina!" the little girl exclaimed, touching the lady's shoulder. Zechs interrupted, excitedly asking questions again, but this time Noin understood everything he said. If he had paused between questions, Noin would have happily answered. Frau Katrina managed to shush the boy long enough to ask her own question. "Wie heisst du?"  
  
Noin looked at her wrist. Frau Katrina wanted to know her name. Noin took a breath and answered, "Lucretzia." The lady seemed surprised by her name, but continued to ask Noin questions. She asked quietly, giving the little girl time to respond. She asked questions in the same language that the angry people used, then in another language, one Noin had spoken unconsciously. She wasn't sure how she had come to know either language. The little girl didn't recollect much of anything and when she did recover a memory, it was usually accompanied by a headache. She decided that remembering wasn't good and lied when Frau Katrina asked if she recalled any other people. Noin didn't want to talk about the other people--especially not the boy--so she pretended not to remember anything.  
  
The sun went behind the clouds and the wind picked up swiftly. Noin knew that meant rain was coming and she was glad. She had gotten thirsty again and wanted a drink of rain. Frau Katrina, deciding it was time to go, stopped asking questions and picked up Noin. The little girl timidly touched the woman's golden hair and the small purple stone on her ear. The stone reminded Noin of the purple flowers--the lilacs--from where she fell asleep. Frau Katrina smelled like flowers, too. Yes, she definitely like Frau Katrina.  
  
The trio set out for the mansion, Zechs darting ahead now and then to pick a flower. The little girl was relieved she didn't have to walk anymore, her feet were beginning to hurt and she was tired again. While Zechs and Frau Katrina spoke, Noin looked back over the woman's shoulder at the stone people, watching them get smaller as they walked away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When the little group arrived at the Peacecraft manor, another lady ran out to meet them. Noin looked at her curiously. She wasn't afraid of this lady...how could she be? This lady looked soft and warm. She had white hair and little creases all over her face that made her look like she was always smiling. Frau Katrina set Noin down, leading her to Zechs and the other lady...Zechs called the other lady Ingrid. She smelled like fruit.  
  
Zechs took off toward the house, dragging Noin with him. They took up temporary residence in the kitchen, waiting to be fed. Noin was no longer startled by the appearance of more people, they all seemed to be nice like Frau Katrina and she could understand what most of them said. If she didn't, Zechs explained.   
  
While they waited for their food, Zechs told her all about his home. She knew now that Frau Katrina was Zechs' mother and the Ingrid lady helped to take care of him. He had a sister and there were a lot of places to play in this big house. Living here sounded fun.   
  
Their food finally arrived and Zechs set at it ferociously. Noin sniffed everything cautiously before eating. The food was good and she ate as much as she could, not sure when-or if-she would have more. Halfway through the meal, a man entered, talking loudly. Zechs greeted him with excitement, calling the man "Captain." Noin looked from the Zechs to Frau Katrina back to the strange man. When she looked back at the Captain he blinked one eye at her and grinned. Zechs was right. The Captain was weird, but Noin liked him anyway.  
  
After eating, Frau Katrina and Ingrid took Noin up for a bath. They filled the large tub with warm soapy water and placed the child inside. She liked the feeling of the water, the sensation of floating in warmth and the pleasant aroma of soap. She was beginning to feel safe here. Not all big people were bad.  
  
Noin allowed the women to bath her and wash her hair. She even sat still while they cleaned her scratched legs and the sore spots on her neck and tummy. She amused herself with the frothy bubbles floating on the surface of the water, picking them up and blowing them off of her tiny fingers. The women took Noin out of the bath, dried her and dressed her in soft clothes. She ran her hand over the fabric. It was definitely better than the scratchy, smelly blanket.  
  
They went back to the other room and found Zechs running in circles as fast as he could. He stopped abruptly, frowning. There was a short exchange between the boy and his mother that ended with her leaving the room briefly. Frau Katrina returned with a bottle of liquid that smelled like the lilacs Noin remembered from the field. To Noin's delight, Frau Katrina rubbed the liquid into the little girl's hair and the lovely smell enveloped her in a relaxing cloud.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Milliardo was shooed away for his bath as Katrina combed and braided Noin's hair. Ingrid returned saying that it was time to tend to the scratches on Noin's legs. She sat comfortably on the elderly woman's lap as Frau Katrina prepared to medicate her legs. Noin winced and jumped as the cream applied to her wounds began to burn terribly. Ingrid hugged the girl, trying to soothe her, but it was Milli who managed to take Noin's mind off of the pain.  
  
He emerged from the bathroom toweling off his hair, making it stick up all over and giving the boy a somewhat ridiculous appearance. Seeing Miss Noin wriggling in pain upset him--he knew how that nasty antiseptic cream stung. Milli decided to take his friend's mind off her pain. He crept up behind his mother and waved wildly to catch his friend's attention. When Miss Noin looked up at him, Milli stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Noin gave him a quizzical look, but stopped wincing. It worked. He proceeded to make funny faces behind his mother's back, making Noin and Ingrid snicker. As Katrina dabbed antiseptic on a very deep cut, Miss Noin whimpered and jumped. This called for something drastic. Milli resorted to attempting a wobbily handstand. He failed. The result, happily, worked better than his original plan. When he fell over, landing ungracefully on his rear with a thud, his audience burst into laughter.   
  
Once Noin's legs were bandaged, Katrina kissed the children goodnight and Ingrid ushered them to bed. Soon, they were all tucked in and falling soundly asleep.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At some point during the night, a loud crash woke Noin. She looked out the large window next to her bed and saw that it was raining again, not gently like before, but violently. There were blinding flashes and booming noises as well. She jumped at little at a sudden flash of light. Her heart was racing. Her head began to hurt.  
  
Noin's mouth was dry, so she crept out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for a drink. Her head was beginning to fill with images again. She pushed the memories away, willing herself to forget the troubling episodes she had experienced before. She filled a glass at the sink and just as she was about to drink, another sudden booming noise startled her. The glass sailed out of her hand and shattered on the floor.  
  
Yet another loud clap of thunder combined with the sound of breaking glass, sent the child into hysterics. She let out a blood-curdling scream and crouched down, covering her ears as she cowered by the sink. A jumble of images flooded her mind, terrifying images and she couldn't make sense of any of them. And sounds. Big people yelling, loud noises like the thunder, glass breaking around her. She remembered falling for what seemed to be forever and being surrounded by water, unable to breathe. Things breaking, popping noises, people falling and not moving. Her head hurt.  
  
She cried as the images continued to invade her brain. Images of before. Before she came here, before she woke up in the other place. Before. Before everything. Some were images of the place where she woke up, the place with all the people who didn't move. Where the other boy was. Some were of places and big people that she knew...but didn't. The confusion was too much. 'Before' didn't seem like a good place. Her head began to throb.  
  
Before.   
  
She didn't want to remember Before. She liked it here, she didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay with the boy and Frau Katrina and the Ingrid lady. She wanted to stay with them and learn how to blink one eye like the Captain and learn to play. She was warm here. She had a soft place to sleep here. She had food here. She felt safe here.  
  
And she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Katrina awoke to the sound of a child's scream. She sat bolt upright, startled, and immediately looked over to her daughter's crib. Relena was safe and sound in her bed, only stirring slightly at the sound. Katrina lept out of bed and rushed to the bathroom that connected the nursery and her son's room. She found little Lucretzia curled up into a ball crying uncontrollably. The woman noted the broken glass on the floor and carefully made her way around the shards to see to the terror-stricken child. The little girl was shaking, clutching her head and mumbling to herself incoherently. Ingrid appeared and the queen waved her away, concerned that the child might be frightened further by the presence of too many people. Katrina quietly asked Ingrid to check on Relena while she tended to Lucretzia.  
  
The queen approached the little girl cautiously. Lucretzia was rocking herself, eyes clamped shut as she continued to sob desperately. Katrina gathered the tormented child into her arms, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words. The woman's heart was breaking for the little frightened creature in her arms. She wondered what had happened to Lucretzia to cause such trauma. What had become of the world? When had it become such a horrifying place? Katrina rested her chin on the girl's head and slowly closed her eyes, a habit of hers to deal with overwhelming emotion. She certainly couldn't give in to the urge to weep now, the child needed her to be strong.   
  
"Mama?"   
  
Katrina looked up to see a sleepy Milliardo standing in the doorway, looking confused.   
  
"Stay there, Milli," she said, holding up her hand, "the floor is covered with broken glass."  
  
"Is Miss Noin cut, Mama? Does she need a doctor?" He was stayed put but leaned in as far as he could. His face wore an expression of deep concern mixed with fear. Katrina looked down at the trembling child in her arms, checking for fresh cuts. Lucretzia didn't seem to be physically harmed, only distraught.  
  
"No, Milli, I think she had a bad dream." She tried not to let any of her own worry seep into her tone. Not wanting to upset him more, she offered him a reassuring smile and said evenly, "You go back to bed, now. I will take care of her."  
  
"You could sing to her. That always helps me with my bad dreams." He was now leaning so far into the bathroom, he had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from falling. Katrina smiled up at him.  
  
"You are right. Excellent idea, dearest. Why don't you go turn the covers down for her and we will be there in a moment."   
  
"Yes, ma'am!" He darted away, happy he could do something to help.  
  
Lucretzia's crying subsided, giving way to the occasional soft hiccup. She was still clutching her head, eyes tightly closed. Katrina tried to get the child to speak or open her eyes, but the little girl didn't respond. The queen continued to sooth Lucretzia as she picked her up and carried her to Milliardo's room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Noin felt herself being lifted and carried out of the bathroom. She kept her eyes closed, afraid that the bad thoughts would start again if she opened them. As she stopped crying, Noin realized that Frau Katrina was holding her, telling her that everything was all right now. The little girl wasn't sure whether to believe that yet, so she kept her eyes shut.  
  
The child became aware of the fact that Frau Katrina was humming. Noin listened carefully to the tune. It sounded familiar. At first she resisted the new memory, she couldn't take anymore of those horrible images, but none came. Her head didn't begin to hurt either. Maybe this was a nice memory. She opened her eyes and watched Frau Katrina as she continued to hum softly. Noin knew the song had words. She listened for a moment longer before quietly joining in,  
  
"Stella, stellina  
La notte s'avvicina."  
  
Katrina stopped humming and looked down at Lucretzia. The little girl was staring at her intently. For a moment, she was unsure whether the child had actually said anything, but Lucretzia repeated the lyrics once more, as though prompting Katrina to continue. The queen carried on humming the tune as the girl supplied the lyrics.  
  
"La fiamma traballa,  
La mucca e' nella stalla."  
  
Noin paused, smiling up at Frau Katrina. The lady had a nice voice. Noin understood why Zechs liked her so much. Katrina smiled and the two began to sing together.  
  
"La mucca, il vitello,  
La pecora e l'agnello.  
La chioccia e il pulcino,  
Ognuno ha il suo bambino."  
  
The little girl's voice faded out as she began to drift off to sleep. Katrina finished softly,  
  
"Ognuno ha la sua mamma,  
E tutti fan la nanna."  
  
Katrina kissed Lucretzia's forehead lightly and settled the girl on the bed. Looking up she noticed a sleepy-eyed Milliardo, head propped up on his fists, leaning on the bed.   
  
"Miss Noin gonna be all right now, Mama?" He still looked worried, but yawned in spite of himself.  
  
"Yes, dearest." She leaned over and kissed his nose. "Back to bed now."  
  
"Maybe I should get a stuffed animal for her to sleep with, that works with Rena."  
  
Katrina smoothed Milli's hair out of his eyes and said, "I have a better idea." She pulled the covers back and patted the bed. "You sleep here tonight. If Lucretzia wakes up again, she will not be alone." Milli scrambled into bed, yawning. His mother pulled the covers up over the two children and hummed the lullaby softly. She watched them both fall deeply asleep, one fair head resting against one dark head.   
  
The queen sat there for a long time, watching over the children as they slept. She wondered what the world would be like for them when they were grown, if they would be able to overcome these troubled times. There was no way of knowing what the future would bring, but Katrina hoped that the world would always be safe for them. She bowed her head and silently prayed for these children to grow up wise, brave and caring. Most of all, that they just be allowed to grow up.  
  
  
**********end part six**********  
  
Chloe Peacecraft very generously provided the song that Katrina and Noin sang. Isn't it beautiful? The translation is below, I thought it fit PERFECTLY!  
  
"Star, little star  
the night is drawing near  
the flame is quivering,  
the cattle in the barn.  
The cow and the calf  
the nanny and the kid  
the hen and the chick  
everyone has its baby  
everyone has its mom,  
and all drift off to sleep."  
  
I thought Zechs should have some of his mother's traits. He always seems to be compared to his father, especially the obvious physical resemblance. So, I decided that Zechs' habit of closing his eyes should come from Katrina. OK, I know he doesn't do that a lot in the series, but there were key moments (two in particular) that he did it and I have always associated that with an attempt to keep his emotions in check.   
  
Thanks to all of those who have reviewed the previous chapters. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Please review this chapter as well. Pleeeeease? If you've been reading this and haven't reviewed yet, please do. Please? Pretty Please? Don't make me get pitiful...it's not pretty.   
  
That(bleep)ing disclaimer thing again: I do not own Gundam Wing...blah,blah,blah...[yawn]...blah,blah,blah...[rolls eyes]...lawyers.  
  
P.S. If you read this far, put the word "zoinks" at the end of your review. Don't ask, just do. Thanks.  
  
  



	7. Zoinks! ;)

"But, Damon, she's just a little girl

**The Lilac Princess**

Part 7

The Burden of Protecting Peace...

By Lady Dante

Two shadows made their way through the house, darting behind furniture and in doorways as they went. They covered each other, keeping tight formation until they reached their destination: the Peacecraft kitchen. They crept in, carefully making their way to their target. The intruders were disappointed to find that the object had been moved and was just out of their reach. They improvised a plan and proceeded to execute it.

"Whoa! Be careful!" whispered the one crouched on the floor. He was answered with a slight grunt as his partner struggled to lift the object from its hiding place. She finally managed to get a hold of it and stepped off of her compatriot's back. Her companion stood and helped his partner carry the container to the table. They carefully removed the lid.

"Miss Noin," whispered the leader of the operation, "_this_ is chocolate cake." Noin eyed the object suspiciously. It looked like mud to her, but Zechs said it tasted good, even better than apples. She watched as the boy took a fistful of the stuff and shoved it in his mouth. "Eatf! Iff goodf," said Zechs around a mouthful. Noin looked from her friend to the cake. She took a handful of the brown stuff and shoved it in her mouth. Her tongue immediately started tingling with the delicious taste of chocolate. This stuff was far and away the best food she'd had here. 

Their midnight snack was cut short by a flashlight beam pointed in their faces.

"It's all right, guys. No intruders, just some mice lookin' for food." Captain Damon sent the other guards back to their posts and approached his new prisoners. He knew he should give them a lecture, but it was difficult to be stern with those two chocolate covered faces.

"You two shouldn't be up at this hour. And you _really_ shouldn't be eating cake." 

"Miss Noin's never had chocolate...at least, not that she can remember...so what kind of host would I be not to give her some cake?"

"You have a valid point, Your Highness, but it's hard to take you seriously when you have cake smeared all over your face." Damon turned on the light and guided the children to the sink. He cleaned them up as best he could, short of spraying them off with the garden hose. 

"Umm...Captain Damon?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Do we have to tell Mama about this?"

"No, _WE_ don't, but I expect _YOU_ to tell her tomorrow."

"Yeah, all right," grumbled the prince. 

Damon put the children back to bed and paused a moment to watch them pretending to sleep. The cake looked to be half eaten. They were going to be bouncing off the walls when that sugar kicked in. The Captain of the Imperial Guards of Cinq quietly closed the door and ran for his life.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning, Damon Pallidino walked into the Peacecraft kitchen to find Prince Milliardo and his new playmate eating a hearty breakfast of waffles, sausage and syrup. Lots of syrup. Damon stood in the doorway observing the youngsters, especially the girl, Lucretzia. The Captain currently had half of his Imperial Guards checking with relief agencies for reports of lost children and recent battles in the area. It had been two days and so far, the effort to find out what happened to the kid's family had been useless. Damon called in every favor owed him and still no leads. None. He had a bad feeling about that. The whole thing sounded like a cover-up.

The previous morning, while Milli was on the vidphone with the king, Mrs. Katrina had filled the Captain in on Lucretzia's nightmare. Damon spent the next half hour discussing the unnerving situation with King Stefan. Both men came to the same conclusion. Until they knew who the child was and where she came from, it was better for her to leave. It wasn't an easy decision to make for either man. The King was already aware of his son's attachment to the child and had no desire to turn away anyone in need, but circumstances made it necessary. The political climate grew more unstable every day. Veiled threats against Cinq had already been made by the Alliance and the threats were becoming bolder, more overt. As paranoid as it seemed, even a 5-year-old child had to be considered a potential threat. The Alliance was not above using civilians, even children, to get what they wanted. The mysterious circumstances surrounding Lucretzia's appearance in Cinq did nothing to ease Damon's fears. 

Damon looked at the report in his hand. No incidents involving civilians in the past 22 days. Right. Damon hadn't really expected a straight answer from official Alliance sources, but it irked him anyway. Incidents. The Alliance's favorite euphemism for 'massacre.' Damon understood that all too well. He had been involved in more than his share of 'incidents.' As a kid, he had lost his own family in such a way. Caught in the crossfire between Alliance troops and rebels, he had been one of only a handful of survivors. The boy was left to fend for himself for several months before being sent to an orphanage in New York. It wasn't a bad place. He had plenty to eat and a safe place to sleep, but Damon always felt alone. The people who ran the orphanage were kind, but there were over 300 children of various ages and only a few adults. One-on-one attention was rare.

So, when he was 15, he ran away to join the military. He quickly discovered that he was a born soldier, an efficient fighter with a gift for battle strategy. Over the next 6 years, the young man rose steadily through the ranks, earning more commendations with every campaign. With every new battle, Damon felt himself slip further into a dark pit from which he could not escape, watching his soul wither. Then he met Stefan and Katrina Peacecraft.

On the eve of the couple's wedding 9 years ago, Damon became aware of a plot to assassinate King Stefan and his fiancé, thereby ending all possibility for pacifist ideals to become reality. He had stumbled upon the information by accident and was horrified to learn that a fellow officer, a friend, was the mastermind. Damon was surprised to find that he couldn't stand by and let that happen. He was a soldier, bloodshed was his life's work, but Damon just couldn't let the hope for peace die with an assassin's bullet. 

The instant Damon Pallidino stepped in front of the bullet meant for Mrs. Katrina he was labeled a traitor by the Alliance. King Stefan, realizing this, made arrangements for the young man to be cared for at the Peacecraft estate and granted him asylum. Back then, the Alliance didn't dare stand up to Stefan Peacecraft. They had yet to consolidate their power or conquer enough territory to stand against the most beloved monarch in the world. Now, though, the organization was truly the most powerful force on Earth. King Stefan was the only real obstacle to total domination, but support for his ideals had eroded steadily over the years. At this point, Cinq didn't even have the political weight to offer sanctuary to a small child.

During Damon's long recovery at the Peacecraft estate, Stefan and Katrina visited the young officer almost daily. Over the next few months he grew to respect these kind people. They took him in and treated him like a friend, a son even. He and Stefan talked for hours, debating the merits of total pacifism or playing chess. When Damon was strong enough, the couple included him in their private wedding ceremony. When he was completely well, the king asked him to join the Imperial Guards. Damon had saved Stefan and Katrina because he knew their importance to the world. He stayed because he loved them. They were his family now. 

Damon had struggled for 9 years with the burden of guarding a pacifist family. As their guard, his first priority was to protect them, but how does one do that _unarmed_? To raise a weapon against an enemy would insult every principle King Stefan held dear. However, Damon hadn't been raised a pacifist. Sometimes, he believed, fighting was necessary. But he had sworn to uphold the ideals of Cinq and King Stefan. That meant finding another way. Like being a human shield. He would die for them. If events continued on their present course, that would most likely happen.

Damon rubbed the back of his head and let out a slow breath. The girl couldn't stay, that much was clear. Anyway you looked at it, she was a security risk. She wasn't aware of that, of course. To her, it would simply seem that they didn't want her, or that Damon was just mean. There was no way to explain it to her or Milliardo, but it had to be done. At least he didn't have to convince Queen Katrina. King Stefan was doing that over the vidphone. Trying anyway.

Lucretzia looked up from her breakfast and noticed Damon standing in the doorway. The little girl looked him straight in the eye and closed her eyes in an exaggerated blink. When he didn't respond, she blinked again, opening her eyes wider before she shut them in a tight squint. It took Damon a second to realize that she was trying to wink at him. He grinned and gave the little girl a wink. Lucretzia smiled happily and continued her breakfast. 

This wasn't going to be easy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was decided, primarily by Katrina, that Lucretzia would stay for a week while all leads as to her identity were exhausted. If nothing turned up within that time, arrangements would be made for her to go to the orphanage. Damon and Stefan both protested, reasoning that the longer the girl stayed the greater the potential threat. Not to mention the fact that it would be much more difficult for Katrina and Milli to give her up. Katrina insisted, however, and both men knew when NOT to argue with the queen. They all agreed not to tell the children for the moment. In the meantime, Katrina talked to the sisters at the orphanage and made preliminary preparations for the child should it become necessary to send her away.

At least they would be able to attend school together. Traditionally, Cinq royal children attended the local school rather than being privately tutored. Milli had been reluctant to start school, he was much further along than children his own age and was afraid no one would like him. At first he tried to talk his mother into letting him continue his studies at home, but the idea that he would attend classes with Lucretzia changed his mind. 

It was certainly clear that the little girl was every bit as bright as Milliardo. School would begin soon and Katrina arranged for Lucretzia to be tested at the same time as the prince. Both scored at genius level and it was decided that they should enter school at second grade rather than kindergarten. Their upcoming enrollment gave the youngsters a new topic of conversation. They planned out what they would do everyday and discussed what new things they might learn. Katrina was pleased to see that the two were so excited about attending school. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Milli spent the first two days of Miss Noin's visit giving his friend a tour of the estate, especially all of his favorite hiding places. Due to rain, the first day was spent mainly in the tower, reading comic books and playing pretend. The girl had been dressed in some of Milliardo's old clothes, which please him immensely. They pretended that she was a princess disguised as a boy to hide from an evil witch. 

The second day was spent roaming the gardens, playing near the duck pond and wandering in the maze, all under the watchful eyes of the Iggies.By the morning of the third day, to the utter astonishment of the grownups, Miss Noin was speaking enough English to communicate without an interpreter. This didn't surprise either child, especially Milli who seemed to think all fairies learned new languages in two days. It seemed perfectly logical to him and he couldn't understand why everyone else was so worried by that. Milli decided it was because grownups just didn't get magic.

Noin went barefoot for the first few days, mostly because Milli's shoes were too loose and chaffed her injured feet, but the young prince saw this as further proof that he had indeed found a fairy. They didn't need shoes because fairies can fly. But there was one thing that still bothered him...

"How come you don't have wings, Miss Noin?" asked Milli one morning as they dressed. "I thought all fairies had wings. Are they invisible? Or do they only come out of your back when you need to fly?" 

"Milliardo, Lucretzia, come to me a moment," Katrina interrupted. The children obeyed, taking seats on either side of the queen. Katrina placed an arm around each before continuing.

"Milli, you know that Lucretzia is not _really_ a fairy."

The prince struggled with that for a bit before reluctantly responding, "Yes ma'am, I guess so."

"And her name is 'Lucretzia' not 'Noin,' yes?" The queen paused as the boy nodded. "So I think you should start referring to her by her proper name, agreed dearest?"

"All right, Mama." The boy was very disappointed and his tone was dangerously close to a whine.

"And Lucretzia," she continued turning to the little girl, "I understand why you thought Milli's name was 'Zechs,' but his real name is Milliardo," Lucretzia nodded solemnly. "I know that is a difficult name, so you can call him 'Milli' as I do. All right, cara?"

"But I like it when she calls me that. It sounds like a magic name." Katrina gave him a hug.

"Yes it does, but the two of you need to get used to using your proper names. I know it is fun to pretend, dearest, but when you go to school you will have to save your stories for breaks. All right? During class, you are Milli and you," she said, turning to the little girl, "are Lucretzia." The children nodded in agreement and Katrina gave them each a kiss before leaving to see Princess Relena. Milli waited for his mother to leave before turning to Lucretzia and saying, "Well, I know I've gotta call you Lucretzia in front of everybody else, but I still like Noin and Zechs...HEY! I know! We can call each other that when it's just you and me. Like secret code names or something! That would be cool!"

"Yeah! I like that...and nobody else could call us that!"

"Yeah!" The children giggled over their new secret. "This is gonna be _fun_!"

The co-conspirators enjoyed their little secret over the next few days, nudging each other and giggling every time a grownup used their real names. Katrina allowed Lucretzia to accompany Milli during his daily routine of lessons and official duties. The prince's "official duties" usually consisted of being trotted out to the formal parlor every so often to greet some foreign dignitary who mistakenly believed that condescension was the best way to win a child's approval. Lucretzia was allowed to stay at the door with Ingrid and watch her friend as he suffered through the babble of adults. She was glad she didn't have to do that, Milli looked like his head hurt.

Lessons, though, were much more fun. Milli's favorite was fencing and he helped Pagan teach Lucretzia the basics. She learned quickly and even Pagan was impressed by her progress. "Well, Your Highness," he commented, "I believe, in time, Miss Lucretzia will be a perfect sparring partner for you." The young prince smiled proudly. "Yeah, me too." The lesson was longer than usual and ended with a practice duel between Milli and Lucretzia. The more experienced prince won, of course, but the young girl performed admirably considering she had never fenced before. 

After lessons, Milli and Lucretzia ran upstairs to find Queen Katrina.

"Maa-maaa?"

"Whaa-aat?"

Milli stood outside the door of Relena's nursery and asked, "Is Rena's cold gone yet?"

"Come in and find out." 

Milliardo opened the door and slipped inside. "Meweeeee!" squealed Princess Relena as she raced towards her brother. Milli braced himself just in time before the child slammed into him a top speed. 

"Guess you feel better now, huh Rena?" laughed Milliardo as he petted his baby sister.

Rena giggled and nodded her head as she gave her big brother a squeeze. "Sto-ey!" She demanded before adding, "peeze." She was talking around a very large pacifier clenched in her newly emergedteeth. 

"Story, huh? Well I don't know...what'll you gimme for a story?"

Relena wrinkled her brow and looked to the side as she considered a suitable trade. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked at the pacifier in her mouth, her eyes crossing as she did so. Yes. A good story deserved proper payment. She plucked her pacifier out of her mouth with a pop and offered it up with a smile. "Binkie!" she exclaimed triumphantly. 

"O.K.," giggled Milli, "go pick a book." Relena ran to the bookshelf and pulled out an oversized volume, almost as big as she was, and dragged it to her adored brother. Lucretzia, who was waiting in the doorway, watched the entire scene with curiosity. Zechs—-no, _Mili's_—sister was very small indeed. Her wispy hair was the same light color as Mrs. Katrina's and they had the same eyes. When the baby laughed, Milli smiled. Lucretzia wondered if the boy she left behind would smile at her laugh if he was here. She wasn't little like Rena, though. Maybe that made it different.

"Come on Miss N...Lucretzia," said Milli, waving his friend inside. "This is Relena." He put his hand on the baby's golden head, tilting her face up to look at the older girl. "Rena, this is Lucretzia. She's nice." He said the name carefully and slowly but it was still quite a mouthful for an 18-month-old. Rena smiled up at the older girl and grabbed Lucretzia's fingers in her chubby fist. "Ooie" was as close as she could get. Milli laughed. "I think she meant Luie...I like that. It's easier than Lucretzia. Can we call you that?" he asked. 'Luie' grinned down at the little creature in front of her and nodded. "Yes, I don't mind."

"Is that all right, Mama? I mean, it'll be like when you call me 'Milli' won't it?"

"I think that will be fine," she smiled, "_Luie_ and _Milli_, will you watch Relena for a moment? I need to speak to Captain Damon." The children eagerly agreed.

The three youngsters piled up in a large overstuffed chair by the window, Rena settled comfortably between the older children. As Milli flipped through pages of fairy tales in search of the 'Queen of Lilacs' story, Rena and Luie looked each other over. Lucretzia noted that the toddler was dressed in a particularly frilly frock and head to toe in pink. Baby Rena, for her part, eyed the older girl with rapt fascination. Reaching up, she patted Lucretzia's long dark braid and said, "peety."

Milli, still hunched over the book, translated. "She means 'pretty.'"

Luie smiled. She lightly patted the baby's soft hair and said, "Pretty." 

"Here it is!" exclaimed Milli and he proceeded to read the story of the Lilac Queen to the girls. They occupied themselves like that for quite some time before Rena fell asleep. The two older children, not wanting to wake the baby, continued quietly, making up their own stories. They eventually talked each other to sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Katrina Peacecraft walked into Damon Pallidino's office with some trepidation. She knew why he had requested an audience and, quite frankly, the queen did not want to hear it. Every reason Damon and Stefan had given for sending the girl away was valid and reasonable. Katrina didn't feel like being reasonable, not when there was a child's life at stake. 

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we can't take chances," Damon said as the queen entered.

Katrina offered him a wry smile, "Am I that obvious?"

"When it comes to helping kids, yeah, ya are." Damon pulled up a chair for Mrs. Katrina and continued, "If things settle down or we find out something, maybe she can come back."

"Except that it is unlikely that things will settle down and if you have not found something about Luie's family by now, you probably will not find _anything_." 

Damon was about to respond to that but stopped. He frowned and asked, "Luie?"

Katrina smiled sadly. "Relena couldn't quite say 'Lucretzia' and Milli liked it so..."

"So now she's 'Luie.' That's cute." Damon chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he sat down.

"She is just a little girl, Damon, and she is still so traumatized..."

"Yes, ma'am."

"She will not understand and neither will Milliardo."

"I know, ma'am."

"She is only now beginning to feel safe...it is simply not fair."

"Who the heck ever told you life's fair?"

"No one. I just keep expecting it."

"Well, you should stop doing that." He smiled gently and collected the reports he had been reviewing. The young man stood and walked to the wall behind his desk. He pulled back the ornate tapestry hanging there and pushed part of the wainscoting. A panel opened up revealing a small filing cabinet just inside a hidden passageway.

"You know, Damon, they have these machines now that I have heard are rather useful at organizing information...I think they call them 'computers'..."

"Which can be hacked. I prefer an old fashioned hidey-place. Besides, I gotta have a place to keep my brandy safe from all you aristocrats." He closed the panel and replaced the tapestry.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a very paranoid man?"

"That's why you pay me the big bucks, Your Highness."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Upstairs in the nursery, Milli and Luie were awakened by Ingrid as she moved Relena to her crib. 

"Why don't you two go lie down in your room and finish your nap."

"We're too old for naps," yawned Milli, "and we wanna play some more, right Luie?"

"Right," yawned Lucretzia.

Ingrid raised her eyebrow at Luie's new nickname. "Well I suppose you've slept long enough. Run along, but try to stay out of trouble."

"Of course!" Milli said as they dashed out of the room. Ingrid rolled her eyes. 

The children roamed the mansion for awhile, trying to come up with a good game to play. As they explored aimlessly, they wandered into an area of the building usually declared off limits. This was where the secret passages started. Milliardo told Lucretzia about the tunnels through the walls built by the first King Milliardo hundreds of years ago. They discussed the possibility of exploring the passages.

"We could get in trouble..." began Milli.

"Only if we get caught..." finished Luie.

"Right. So we just gotta make sure we don't get caught."

"Yeah," The little girl thought a moment, "but you know we _always_ get caught..."

"Yeah, but it's taking them longer to catch us."

"Yeah."

"Right. Let's go Noin!"

"Right Zechs!"

They made their way to the far entrance, the first one Milli had discovered. When he pulled back the curtain, his heart sank. A lock. Not a key lock, he could pick those pretty easy, it was an _electronic_ lock. It was also far out of his reach.

"Great. Now what?"

"Let me see it."

"It's electronic. I can take apart a regular lock, but electronic ones take time to figure out."

"Let me see it," insisted Noin. Milli crouched on all fours and let Noin stand on his back. He heard her open the key pad and start fiddling with it. 

"If that's got an alarm, we're gonna get caught real quick..."

"Done!" Noin hopped down and looked at her shocked friend.

"How'd you do that?"

Noin shrugged. "I dunno. I just did. Sometimes stuff pops into my head."

"Cool. Let's go." Milli, always a gentleman, held the panel open for the little girl and they proceeded to explore the passage. It was darker than they thought it would be and Milli stopped to fish for the penlight Damon gave him, spilling the contents of his pocket in the process. He finally found the tiny flashlight and they continued their journey. After a few minutes, Noin noticed a small line of light in one corner of the passage. As they approached, they heard voices. They tiptoed to the door and listened.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Perhaps she could stay another week. After all, you have only had a few days to investigate..."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that won't make a difference. This isn't just about not knowing how she got here, you know that. There's just too many strange things happening with her..."

"She's not a threat, Damon..."

"Not intentionally, Your Highness." He sighed and tried again, "Think about it ma'am. She learned to speak our language in _two_ days..._two_...and she speaks it better than me. And then there's that tag she was wearing. That's no bracelet and you know it...and there's Dr. Livian's report..."

Katrina looked up, alarmed. "What about his report? He told me that she was in excellent health."

Damon grimaced. He hadn't meant to bring up the medical report, but it was too late now, "She's o.k., Mrs. Katrina, it's just..." he scrambled to think of something to tell her, "it's just those puncture wounds you noticed...like needle marks..." Damon stood and strode across the room in frustration. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but Lucretzia has to leave. You have your own children to think about...," Damon stopped abruptly and his head whirling around to look at the wall behind his desk. 

"Did you hear that?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"...Lucretzia has to leave..." 

The two children froze. Noin grabbed Zechs' hand and squeezed it. They were going to make her go away. She would be alone again. Terror stricken, she looked over at Zechs. The boy's face was like the stone people in the garden, hard and cold. He looked up at Noin slowly, peeking out from beneath his long bangs. Maybe he wanted her to leave now, too, especially after what the captain said... 

"Come on Noin." Zechs gripped Noin's hand and they darted down the passage. In the rush to get away, he dropped his penlight. They ran further down, past Captain Damon's filing cabinet and hid around the corner. Zechs pressed his ear to the wall, trying to determine if anyone was coming after them. He heard muffled voices and the sound of the panel opening.

"Oh, no...it's Milli's penlight, he must've..." The sound of the panel banging shut cut off the rest of Captain Damon's statement. Zechs heard footsteps and more voices—probably Damon sending the Iggie's around to the other entrance catch them. After a few minutes, the office grew quiet. Zechs led Noin back to the panel leading to the captain's office and cautiously pushed it open. The children crept inside, carefully checking for the grownups. When they were sure the coast was clear, they ran to the window and climbed out.

There was a small balcony outside Captain Damon's window with a narrow set of steps leading down to the East Garden. The children paused on the last step to check for the enemy. No one was on this side of the estate yet.

"We need to hide until I can figure out what to do." Zechs muttered, mostly to himself.

"What about there," Noin suggested meekly, pointing to the hedge maze. She was fighting back tears and shaking. Zechs thought a moment and decided that was a good place. If anyone thought to look there, they could move to a different corner of the maze and keep hidden. The pair looked around once more before making a break for it, running to the hedge as fast as their little legs could carry them and dashed inside. The youngsters kept running through the maze until Zechs found a corner deep within the labyrinth and they sat down. 

"I don't want to go away. I want to stay with you, Zechs." Noin pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her little arms around herself. She didn't want to be alone again, like before. She tried not to cry, but felt tears begin to stream down her face.

"Me too." Zechs sat next to his friend, trying to offer her some comfort. He was close to tears himself. "We'll just hide until we think of something. Right?" The little girl nodded. Zechs scooted next to Noin and put his arm around her shoulders. "You scared?"

"Yeah...I don't wanna go back to where I was. It was a bad place." She started sobbing quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll figure out something. You won't have to go to a bad place. I promise." 

The heartbroken children sat there huddled together in the maze for a very long time, trying to come up with a plan, some way to convince the grownups that Noin should stay. Nothing they came up with seemed likely to work. Not with adults anyway. Big people didn't understand important stuff like magic and fairies. The children realized there was no way to make this stop. They both let their tears fall once more and cried themselves to sleep. 

+++++++++++++++ end part 8 +++++++++++++++++++++

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's great to know you're hanging in there! Thanks to everyone who e-mailed with comments, suggestions and corrections, especially the help with the Italian and German phrases (thanks to Chloe and Kiyoshi, respectively). I really appreciate it! Thanks for taking the time to do that. 

Send me an e-mail if you have other comments or criticism (the constructive kind...don't just tell me it sucks, tell me how to fix it). I really need feedback to see that I'm making sense with this thing...and I like e-mail.

The Evil Chibi says: "You're Welcome!" She wants to say more, but I won't let her on the computer.

HA! MADE YOU SAY 'ZOINKS'!! Seriously, thank you for putting "Zoinks" at the end of your reviews. You guys are really good sports! That was my very childish way of conducting a survey to see how many people actually read through the disclaimer. Evidently, most of you do! 

Disclaimer: I decided to take Chibi Epyon's advice and refer you to a previous chapter. Try Chapter 4, I think that one was my best. If I think of something clever, I'll write a new one.


	8. Thursday's Child...

Lilac Princess part 8

The Lilac Princess 

Part 8

By Lady Dante

_Thursday's Child..._

It took him three hours to find them. Captain Damon now stood looking down at the tiny sleeping forms, reminding himself that sending the girl away was the right thing. Seeing those tear-stained faces did nothing to convince the man that he was taking the proper course of action. The children were huddled together in a corner of the maze, the very last place Damon looked. He had returned to his office briefly and noticed the window-- the one that overlooked the East Garden--was open. The Maze. A perfect place for Milli and Luie to hide from the malicious grownups trying to separate them. A perfect place to hide from _him_. The kids probably hated him…and he didn't blame them one bit. He sighed and rubbed his head. This is the right thing. This IS the right thing. 

Damon took a deep breath before bending down to pick up the children and carry them back to the mansion. He carefully untangled their limbs and started to pick up the girl. As gentle as the captain was, he still managed to jostle Milli, waking him. Upon seeing the captain holding his friend, the little boy snapped to and started screaming, "NO! You can't take her! NO, NO, NO! Let her GO! Let her GO, LET HER GO, LET HER GO!" He grabbed Damon's arm and pushed at the man frantically. Milliardo's screams woke Lucretzia who started flailing her arms and legs wildly, trying to escape from Damon's grasp. The young man tried in vain to calm the hysterical children. In the end, he could only pull them into his arms and try to keep them from accidentally hurting themselves as they thrashed about.

The commotion alerted the other guards as well as the distraught queen. The group rushed to the maze and Katrina grabbed her son, trying to calm him down. "Milli! Calm down! Dearest... Milliardo!" She seized the boy's face between her hands and made him look at her. "Milliardo," she said in an even tone, "calm down. Damon is not going to hurt Lucretzia."

"He wants to send her away!"

"No, he does not..."

"Yes he DOES! I HEARD HIM! You're gonna send her away to a bad place!"

"Milliardo," the queen, still holding Milli's face, tried to reason with the boy, "Luie is not being sent to a bad place. Yes, she is going away, but only to the orphanage. I would never," Katrina looked her son in the eye, "NEVER send her to a place I thought was bad."

Milli, calmer now but still angry, pushed away from his mother and went to his friend. Luie, who had stopped struggling with Damon, was standing near the captain with her hands over her ears. Her head was tilted down and eyes clamped shut, as though she could block out the whole event. Milli took her hand. She couldn't go back.She had told him about the other place. The angry people. He promised her she wouldn't go back. No, no, no…

"Milli, Luie. Come here and let me speak to you." Katrina held out her arms, but the children stayed put. Milli ignored the hurt look on his mother's face andgripped Luie's hand tighter. Katrina closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. "Children, I know it is difficult to understand, " she began quietly, "Lucretzia must go to the orphanage… but not today. She will stay with us until the day after tomorrow. Then, Damon and I ," she looked at Milli, "and you will take her to meet Sister Marguerite. Lucretzia, you will be living there from now on, but you and Milliardo will still attend classes together, just as we all talked about. You will be able to see each other often, all right?" Still no response from either child. The prince merely glared at his mother, while Luie kept her head down and eyes closed. "Well then," Katrina took a deep breath, "I suppose we can discuss this later. Why don't we go inside?" 

On the way back to the mansion, Milliardo resisted every attempt to carry him or hold his hand. When anyone, including his mother, approached Lucretzia, he stepped in front of her protectively. The little girl, thoroughly defeated, would not look up. She just allowed Milli to lead her along, through the house, to his room. Neither child spoke a word to anyone else for the rest of the evening. They only spoke again after everyone went to bed, when they were certain they were alone. 

"Noin? You awake?" 

The little girl sniffed before answering. "Yeah…" she said softly, sniffing again.

"You crying?"

"No." Sniff.

"Noin…where was the other place?"

"I'm not sure. It was far away…on the other side of the woods…it was bad, Zechs…" Noin's voice trailed off and Milli heard her crying again. He sat up and looked over at his friend. It wasn't fair. He finally had a real friend, one he could talk to. One that didn't treat him like he was strange just because he was a prince or because he was smart. She was smart, too. Milli could talk to Noin about stuff other kids didn't understand. She didn't think he was silly because he liked to pretend she was a fairy, she thought it was fun. Now, she had to go away. It wasn't fair. She was scared about it and there wasn't anything he could do.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything."

"It's not your fault."

"I guess," he started skeptically, "but I promised…I don't understand grownups sometimes…_most_ of the time."

Milli got out of bed and padded across to Noin. He leaned on the bed and watched her.Noin was trying to wipe away her tears, but they were rolling down her face too fast for her to catch them all. Milli tried to think of some way to help her stop crying. What worked with Rena?Mama sang to her. He didn't want to talk to his mama right now. Maybe _he_ could sing to her, maybe Noin's song…but …he couldn't remember it. He fell asleep half way through.He thought it over for awhile before an idea occurred to him. The boy went to his closet and pulled out a large box. He rummaged through the contents, under his old baby blanket and other such items, until he located what he was looking for. The prince pulled out a small stuffed teddy bear, only slightly larger than his hand. The soft blue bear was worn and missing an ear. Boo-Bear had been his favorite toy to sleep with when he was a baby. 

He went back to Noin's bedside and walked the teddy bear along the edge. Stopping at Noin's side he said in a silly voice, "Miss Noi-in…don't cry Miss Noin, me and Zechs wanna play." Noin looked up, wiping away more tears. Milli turned the bear towards himself. "Hey, Your High-ney, you gonna introduce us?" Reverting to his natural voice he replied to Boo-Bear's question with one of his own. "What makes you think Miss Noin wants to talk to you?" Noin sniffed away the last of her tears as she looked on. "Cuz, I'm cute and blue and so is she." Noin smiled. "Well, I guess I could introduce you as long as you promise not to embarrass me in front of my friend." Noin grinned. "Ima pur-fecto gent! We bears knows our eddy kit!" Noin giggled. "Miss Noin, may I present Mr. Boo-Bear Fuzzytummy III. He's an old friend of the family." Milli made the bear bow. "Plee-zed to knows you, Miss Noi-in!" The little girl giggled again and said, "Me, too, Mr. Boo-Bear."

They giggled and talked for quite a while, unaware that Queen Katrina was listening at the door, crying silently. The woman dabbed at her eyes one last time before slowly pushingthe door open. At the sound, Milli leapt back in bed. He and Luie both pulled the covers over their heads and pretended to be asleep. Katrina entered the room, breathing deeply to prevent more tears. "Milli?" she said quietly, "Luie?" Both children stayed under the covers. "Children, I know you are upset with me. I am sorry that Luie has to go away…but it really can't be helped…Luie, dear, I would never send you to a bad place, you know that…don't you, cara?" When neither child responded, Katrina became upset again and put her hand over her face. 

Milli peeked out from underneath his blanket to see if his mother had gone and found instead that she was crying. He looked over at Luie, also peeking out, and back to his mama. He didn't like making his mama cry, it made him feel bad, even if it wasn't his fault this time. He sat up and watched her for a minute. He was still mad at the grownups, but he was beginning to think that they didn't have a choice either. Maybe it wasn't his mama's fault. After all, it was Captain Damon who said Luie had to go away.The boy looked back to the little girl and nodded his head towards Katrina. They both crept out of bed and walked to the queen.

"Mama?" Katrina hastily swiped at her eyes, and looked down. "Don't cry, Mama, it's not your fault." The woman, a look of relief washing over her face, knelt and embraced the children. "We're not mad at you anymore, are we Luie?"The girl shook her head. "It's Captain Damon's fault anyway…" At that the queen sat back on her heels and looked at the children. "Milliardo, I understand that you are upset, but you can not blame Captain Damon. He is only doing his job." Milli frowned at that, but didn't say anything. As far as he was concerned at the moment, the captain's job was to be mean and spoil Milli's fun.Katrina, seemed to read the boy's thoughts as she continued, "Milliardo, it is a very complicated time. Damon is doing the best he can to protect us AND Luie. I know it is difficult, but I want the two of you to _try_ and understand." The children nodded reluctantly. They didn't want to understand. "And I want you both to be nice to Damon. He feels terrible about all of this."She pushed Milli's hair out of his eyes. "You hurt his feelings today when you said those things, Milliardo." The boy frowned. He didn't really care if he hurt Damon's feelings…did he?He remembered how pale Captain Damon's face got when he yelled at him. The captain did look sad…Damon always said they were pals and pals weren't supposed to make each other feel bad…

"Well," sighed Katrina, "I think you two should get some sleep. We will talk more tomorrow." She put the two back to bed and left. When she closed the door, Milli scrambled out of bed and hurried back to Luie. "Here," he said handing over Boo-Bear, "You can keep him from now on so you won't feel like crying anymore." The little girl gratefully accepted the gift and impulsively threw her arms around her friend. 

"Oof! Noin…you're choking me!"

"Sorry," she giggled.

"That's all right…you still scared?"

"A little."

"Well…why don't you teach me your lullaby and I can sing so you won't be scared."

"All right!"They sat on the edge of the bed and the little girl sang the song softly in a clear sweet voice. She then patiently attempted to teach the song to her friend. Milliardo Peacecraft inherited a great deal from his mother—her gestures, sense of humor, kind heart—but most definitely _not_ his mama's voice. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning, Milliardo, Katrina and Lucretzia sat down and had a long talk. The queen explained as much as she could and tried to ease the children's fears. This was no easy task considering how incredibly stubborn her son could be, especially when it came to standing up for someone he thought needed protection. It was one ofhis best traits. Something, Katrina believed,he inherited from his father. After they finished discussing the situation, Katrina agreed to let Milli out of his regular lessons and allowed the children a day alone to play. But, first the children were sent to reconcile with Captain Damon. 

Damon was sitting at his desk, hunched over a stack of papers when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Enter," he commanded without looking up from his work. "Captain Damon?" The man's head popped up at the sound of Milli's voice. He stood, a bit nervously, and addressed the prince more formally than he ever had. "Your Highness," he greeted as he bowed, "what can I do for you?" 

"Mama said we had to come talk to you." He didn't sound pleased by this.

"Yes, Your Highness, I wanted to talk to you and Miss Lucretzia." Luie stepped behind Milliardo. Damon felt his chest tighten. "I wanted to try and explain what's going on here…"

"Mama explained it," the prince stated flatly.

"Oh," Damon ran his hand through his hair. "Well…I also wanted to ask you how you managed to get into the passage." The children quickly exchanged glances, Milli looking worried and Luie looking scared. "You're not in trouble for that, guys, but I need to know how you got in there." Milli frowned and said, "I broke the lock." 

"_You_ broke it."

"Yeah. I've broken locks before. You're always complaining about that to Mama."

"Yes, Your Highness, but those were key locks. This was computerized. Why didn't the alarm go off when you messed with it?"He was certain the prince was covering for Lucretzia, but didn't want to accuse him of lying outright. Milliardo shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't work." Damon looked at the two for a second. That was their story and they were sticking to it. The children were definitely not going to tell him anything today. They were still upset with him. The captain decided to let the matter drop. "Well, that's all I needed…" They didn't wait for him to finish before dashing out. "…see ya later…" he mumbled. Damon sat down heavily and went back to work.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The children decided to spend the day in the tower, as far away from the adults as they could manage under the circumstances. They spent the day reading comic books and coloring. Ingrid brought their lunch up and they ate sitting at a small table Katrina sent up with a couple of small chairs. Cook made their favorite sandwiches and deserts with a special treat, milk shakes. All things considered, it was a relatively pleasant day. 

Late that afternoon, Katrina came up to fetch Milliardo so that he could speak to his father over the vidphone. Lucretzia remained behind, too absorbed in what she was doing to leave. Damon decided to take the opportunity to speak to the little girl alone, hoping he could make her feel better about leaving.

She was sitting at the table drawing pictures. The child was hunched over her work, so intent on the task at hand that to notice Captain Damon walk up behind her. The young man peered over her shoulder at the crayon drawings and commented, "Hey, not bad sweetie…" The unexpected sound of Damon's voice startled the girl terribly and she nearly fell out of the chair as she scrambled to gather her sketches. 

"Whoa there, Luie," Damon said as he caught the girl and set her back in her seat, "Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to scare you." Lucretzia looked up at him with wide eyes, clutching her papers protectively. The young captain mentally kicked himself for having startled the youngster so. He should have known better than to walk up behind her like that. At her age, he had been just as jumpy and pretty much for the same reasons. Damon knelt by the girl's chair trying to calm her. 

"It's O.K., Lucretzia," he said, putting his hand on her head. The little girl relaxed a bit as her heart slowed down, but she still clutched her drawings. Damon didn't quite know what to make of that. "Those sure were pretty drawings. Can I see some more?" He smiled at her as he spoke hoping to convince her of his good intentions. Luie frowned up at the man and clutched her papers tighter. Whatever those drawings meant, it was obviously very important to her. 

"Is it a secret? You know I'm good with secrets. Why don't you let me see some of those..." He reached forward but didn't take the sketches. Instead, he waited for her to hand them over. Luie looked at Damon with some uneasiness before relaxing her grip on the drawings. She looked from the papers to the captain once and laid the sketches on the small table. At first glance, they were exactly the type of childish pictures one would expect from a 5 year old. Upon closer inspection, Damon noticed a few odd things. Some pictures showed a dark haired child, Damon presumed it was Lucretzia, in a box of some sort. Most of the pictures depicted several people lying on the ground. Lucretzia had used quite a bit of red on those. He decided to skip the red pictures for the time being.

"Well now, lemme see...Wow, these are really good, Luie." He picked up one of a small house. "This looks like a nice house. Is this where you used to live?" The little girl looked up at him nervously. 

"No...I slept there before."

"Before?" Instead of elaborating, the little girl just nodded. "O.K.," Damon continued, picking up a picture of a child with long brown hair also inside what appeared to be a box. "What about this one? Who's this?" 

The little girl frowned a bit before quietly responding. "The boy." 

"What boy?" Damon tried to talk as gently as he could. He knew it wasn't pleasant for her to remember, but there was no other way. He had to know where she came from. He had a gut feeling that there was something big going on and he needed to know _what_.

"The other boy." She rubbed her head. Damon knew she wasn't trying to be evasive and continued to press her for information, keeping his tone soothing and quiet. "What other boy?" He stroked her hair a bit, hoping to calm her. Lucretzia squeezed her eyes shut momentarily and rubbed her head again.

"From before." She paused and Damon gave her a moment before asking what she meant. 

"Before I came here. The place where I woke up." She was starting to sound frustrated.

Damon decided to try a different angle. "Is he your brother, sweetie?"

She cocked her head as though that were a new idea to her. "I don't know...maybe. We're both noin."

"You mean he's got a bracelet like yours?" 

Luie nodded. She looked down again and said quietly, "He wouldn't wake up. I tried to wake him up, but..." her voice trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to lie to Mrs. Katrina!" She said frantically. "It hurt to remember and she kept asking questions and I didn't want the headaches to come back. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie! Don't tell Mrs. Katrina, please? I don't want her to think I'm bad! I know you think I'm bad because I broke the lock. I'm sorry! I didn't know that was bad...I just thought it was fun and I'm sorry for being bad!" The child was in tears now, clutching Damon's shirt, desperately pleading. The young man hugged the small girl and tried to calm her.

"Shhh. It's all right, Luie. I don't think you're bad. _Nobody_ thinks your bad." 

"Then why do I have to go away?" she sobbed.

There it was. How was he supposed to make her understand? Damon hugged her gently, patting her back. He took a deep breath and tried to explain as best he could. "Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. O.K.? You're not going to the orphanage because you were bad. You're a very good girl and if it was possible, we'd all want you to stay."

"Then why can't I?" Lucretzia asked sadly. 

Damon swallowed hard before answering, "Well... sometimes grownups have to do things that seem silly or stupid. I know it's hard to understand right now, but it's better for you and Milli both if you go live at the orphanage. At least for now. One day you'll be grown and it'll make more sense. Nobody _wants_ you to go away." Damon spoke quickly, trying to convince himself as much as the child. "You and Milli are gonna see each other at school and Mrs. Katrina visits the orphanage every Sunday after church. You'll see them all the time! Please don't cry, honey...I know you're scared, but the orphanage is not a bad place. There're a lot of other kids there to play with and the nuns are really nice ladies." He tried to make it sound as pleasant as possible. "Luie, please don't cry.." Please, please, please stop crying. It had been a long time since Damon felt this rotten about anything. He kept reminding himself that this was necessary. It was his duty. His first priority was to protect the Peacecraft family. "Fai il tuo dovere, e lascia il resto al Signore." 

"Do your duty and leave the rest to God," translated Lucretzia, sniffing back her tears. Damon was a bit startled, he didn't realize he said that out loud. He tucked a lock of hair behind the little girl's ear and smiled, "That's right. Sometimes you just have to leave things to God. It's called 'faith.'"

"They gonna teach me that stuff at the orphanage?" She was swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yeah," replied Damon as he dug around for a handkerchief. Mrs. Katrina was always after him to carry a clean handkerchief. He was relieved to find he actually had one with him. "Here, sweetie," he said, wiping the girl's eyes. He put the cloth over the girl's nose and she blew. "You call that blowin' your nose? Come on, Luie. You can do better than that!" Lucretzia took a deep breath and blew her nose so hard her ears popped. "Good one!" congratulated Damon. The little girl tried her best to smile.

"I get to see Zechs...I mean Milli...at school?"

"Sure do."

"And Mrs. Katrina will visit on Sunday?"

"All day."

"What about Miss Ingrid and Rena?"

"Well, they go to church with Mrs. Katrina, so you'll see them there."

"When do I get to see _you_?"

"You want to see me?"

She nodded emphatically. "I like you. Besides, you still gotta teach me how to blink one eye."

"Wink."

"That, too." 

Damon grinned at the child, rather relieved that she didn't think him a big old meany. "I'll see you when I escort Prince Milli to school and I can visit on Sundays sometimes too." Luie smiled and wrapped her little arms around the man's neck.The Captain returned the child's embrace, wishing he could figure out a way to let her stay with the Peacecrafts. He decided the best way was to figure out the girl's identity and where she came from.

"Hey, mind if I keep your drawings?" 

Lucretzia frowned at him a moment before asking, "You're not gonna show anybody, are you?"

"No, I won't. Scouts Honor." Lucretzia looked at him, puzzled. "That means I promise." 

"Well," she said a little suspiciously, "All right...as long as you don't tell anybody about before...especially the other boy. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"All right, Luie," Damon agreed, carefully folding the drawings and putting them his jacket, "but if you _want_ to talk about him sometime, I'll listen."

Luie nodded. "Wanna color with me?"

"Sure! I love to color…got any purple?" They settled down at the table, Damon sitting on the floor because he was too big for the chair. Luie thought that was hilarious. 

When Queen Katrina and Prince Milliardo returned, they found the Captain of the Guard sprawled on the floor sharing a coloring book with Lucretzia and arguing over what color the sky should be. With a little persuasion from his mother, Milli joined them (siding with Luie as to what color the sky should be) and eventually forgot he was trying to be mad at Damon.

That night, after Ingrid put them to bed, Luie and Milli lay awake thinking about the trip to the orphanage the next day. The moment Ingrid closed the door, both sat up in their beds and listened for grownups. When they were sure no one was coming back, Milli flipped back the covers and waved Luie over. The little girl shot across the room and dove in. They pulled the covers over their heads so they could talk undisturbed.

"Zechs?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mama said the orphanage wasn't bad."

"It's not." He didn't say it with much conviction. Every time he visited the orphanage, the other children treated him like he was weird, but he didn't tell Noin that. She was nervous enough.

"What're nuns?"

"The ladies who take care of the kids at the orphanage."

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah, I guess...but they're kinda serious, like the Iggies...and they wear uniforms, too."

"Oh…Zechs, when I go, does that mean we can't be friends anymore?"

"Nope. I don't care what anybody says, you're my best friend. Always. Pinkie swear."

"What's a pinkie swear?" 

"Hold out your little finger." Noin complied. Zechs hooked his little finger with hers and said, "I promise to be your best friend, always. Pinkie swear."

Noin giggled. "I promise to be your best friend, always. Pinkie swear."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Katrina let the children sleep a bit longer than usual that morning. It was going to be a very long day for them as it was and she knew they stayed up late the previous evening talking. When she finally went in to wake them, she found the pair rummaging through Milli's closet and toy chest.

"Here, you can take this coat. I'm too big for it now, but I think it'll fit you…and you'll need something to read…here, take this comic book and we can go get the ones we left in the tower…umm…here it is," Milli pulled out a small flashlight, "You can use this to read under the covers when they make you go to bed."

"What am I gonna carry my stuff in?"

"Hmm, I didn't think of that…maybe I got a bag under my bed." The two proceeded to dive under the bed, only their feet showing from underneath. Katrina watched with amusement for a few minutes before interrupting. "Children…" She heard two muffled thuds and saw the feet disappear beneath the bed. A moment later, two faces appeared on the other side of the bed.

"Hi, Mrs. Katrina."

"Hi, Mama…were picking out stuff for Luie to take with her to the orphanage."

"Wonderful idea. May I see what you selected?"

The children led the queen to a pile of loot in the middle of the room. "Well, Milli gave me some comic books and coloring books and a box of crayons and lots ofstuff…" Katrina looked the items over and discovered a small stuffed bear in the middle of the pile.

"Boo-Bear?" 

"Yeah, Milli gave him to me so I wouldn't cry anymore."

"Did it work?" The girl nodded happily and Katrina smiled at her son. He was obviously giving his friend some of his prized possessions. "Milli…I think it is wonderful that you want to give Luie so much, but I'm afraid the clothes will have to stay."

"But what's she gonna wear?"

"They have uniforms at the orphanage, don't you remember? Sister Marguerite sent one over for Luie to wear today." She patted the small bundle of clothing she held on her lap. "But I think the other things you have put together are fine. You will need a suitcase, though…I'll be back in a moment." The queen went to her suite and retrieved a small valise from her luggage set. Before returning, she stopped in her powder room to fetch a small bottle of lilac scent and a wooden box. "Here we are." She opened the valise and neatly stacked Luie's possessions inside. 

"Mama, can she at least take some of my pajamas?"

"Well, I don't see the harm in that. Go pick out a set."While Milli sifted through his dresser, Luie asked, "Mrs. Katrina, do I _have_ to wear a uniform." It was more than a whiney protest from a small child. Something about uniforms bothered the girl. "I suppose you could wear some of Milli's clothes, just for today, but you will have to wear this tomorrow." Luie nodded as Katrina added the clothing to the valise. "However, now that we have a pair of shoes that will fit, you can wear those today." Luie grimaced. She did _not_ like shoes. They felt weird, even now that her feet were healed.

Mrs. Katrina and Ingrid dressed the children and finished packing a few items for Lucretzia to take with her. Katrina brushed the little girl's hair and lightly stroked on some lilac cologne. It was part of Luie's routine now. "Mrs. Katrina, who's gonna put lilac smell in my hair now?" 

The queen smiled. She had already thought of that. "I spoke to Sister Marguerite. She or one of the other nuns will do that after your bath."

The little girl smiled. "They got lilac water there?"

"No, but I am giving you this bottle to take with you," she said as she closed the ornate bottle. "and I have something else for you." Katrina picked up the wooden box and handed it to the child. She unfastened the latch and raised the finely carved lid. "This is a treasure box for you to keep your favorite things in."

"Like what?" Luie ran a finger over the delicate lines engraved on the box. She hadn't seen anything so pretty.

"Oh, what ever you think is worth keeping safe." Katrina smiled as the little girl first placed the bottle of cologne in the box and then pulled Boo-Bear out of the valise and laid the toy carefully in the box. It fit perfectly. The queen closed the lid and showed Lucretzia how to latch it properly. The little girl hugged the woman and gave her a kiss, "Thank you Mrs. Katrina."

"You are very welcome, cara mia."

They finished packing for Lucretzia and Milliardo took her around the house to say goodbye to everyone. Cook gave her a paper bag with a special treat in it and the Iggies saluted for her. Saying goodbye to Ingrid and Rena was the most difficult. Ingrid gathered the little girl into her soft embrace, promising to visit as soon as she could. The baby, not really understanding, assumed that Luie was just going away for a little while. She gave the older girl a childish squeeze and sloppy kiss before giggling a 'bye-bye,' and running off. 

Katrina, Milliardo, and Lucretzia all piled into the backseat of the family car and Damon rode in the front passenger seat, yelling "Dibs on shotgun!" before climbing in. As they started off, Milli made a request.

"Can we sing that song you taught me, Captain Damon?"

"But that's a Christmas song, your Highness."

"I know. Can we sing it anyway? Luie's never heard it."

"O.K. On three. One...Two...Three..." 

"Jingle bells,

Batman smells,

Robin laid an egg,

Batmobile lost a wheel,

And the Joker got awaaa-AY!"

They sang the song until they reached the orphanage...15 renditions later.

+++++++++++++++++++++ end part 7 ++++++++++++++++++++++

**_THAT_**__is why I made Captain Damon an American. So Milliardo Peacecraft could plausibly know all the words to "Batman Smells." It's his punishment for the whole White Fang thing. I ALMOST made it the "Great Green Gobs" song, but I didn't think "mutilated monkey meat" fit the Peacecraft family's pacifist stance.It was so sad earlier, that I felt the need to end on an incredibly SILLY note.

Thank you for all of the nice reviews! I really, REALLY love reading those. It perks me right up when I hit a writing roadblock. I plan on taking the story up through the fall of Cinq and the events immediately following, so there will be a few more chapters. 

Well, hopefully, I brought out a hint of Zechs/Milliardo's trademark steeliness (if that's not a word, it is now) in his reaction to Noin leaving. Can't you just see him being stubborn and refusing to speak to the adults for the rest of the day? Just glaring at them instead?And that stuff with Boo-Bear? My brother used to do that routine to get me to stop crying. Before you say "awww," he was usually the one who made me cry in the first place…brothers…[rolls eyes and shrugs] 

Anyway, as always, please review. Please? Your comments give me ideas for subsequent chapters.

Disclaimer: One day, when I capture that leprechaun I've been chasing, I will have enough gold to BUY Gundam Wing. Until then, I have to content myself with writing stories using my favorite characters. I don't own them or the show. I just kidnap the poor wretches occasionally and make them do my evil bidding. I do, however, own Captain Damon and his big blue eyes. He's mine, mine, mine. [Damon runs away screaming like a girl.] Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished with the story yet!


	9. Chase and Chess...

Lilac Princess part 9

PLEASE NOTE---If you want to keep up with my story, please remember to select 'sort by updated date' from the sort menu on the Gundam main page…of course, you could always put me on your author alert [cheesy grin]…

AN: Please note the rating change. It will bePG-13 in the next part because we are approaching the fall of Cinq. You can't very well destroy a country without a little violence.

The Lilac Princess

Part 9

By Lady Dante

Chase and Chess…

"Luie, child, where are your shoes?" Sister Marguerite stood with her arms crossed looking down at the charming little girl in front of her and tried to sound firm.

"I didn't want to lose them again, so I put them under the bush." Luie smiled up at the beautiful lady she had grown to love almost as much as Mrs. Katrina. In appearance, the ladies were as different as night and day. Sister wore dark clothes like the other nuns. Mrs. Katrina usually wore white or pink. Sister had smooth brown skin and chocolate-colored eyes while Mrs. Katrina had creamy pale skin and blueberry-colored eyes. But the ladies were very much alike in other ways. They were both kind and sang to her when she was sad and hugged her a lot. Luie loved them both.

"Which bush?" Marguerite's dark eyes sparkled in spite of her serious tone. She wasn't supposed to have favorites among the children, but if it were allowed, Luie would definitely be at the top of the list. Since her arrival almost a year ago, Marguerite had grown to adore the wild little creature who preferred fields of flowers to the company of other children…unless it was a certain prince, of course.

"I forgot," the little girl continued to smile at the nun sweetly, hoping the sister would drop the shoe thing and let her go back to picking flowers. She liked flowers. She hated shoes. Zechs couldn't come and play on Saturdays, so she spent most of her time with the flowers. Sister was cutting into prime picking time.

"_Really_ forgot or 'on purpose' forgot?"The nun asked the question in a way that made it clear she already knew the answer.

"Um," Luie started, then sighed, "well…um…Sister, why do I have to wear shoes?" That's it. Annoy her with questions. Maybe she'll give up.

"You know very well why you should wear shoes. I've explained it many, many times." Trying to be annoying is she? Won't work.

"Well, I forgot." Keep smiling. That always works.

"I doubt that, but…," the sister paused as Luie smiled, "since it is a sunny day…I suppose you may go without shoes for a little while." Luie giggled happily. "Just remember _to bring your shoes back with you._" Marguerite had trouble resisting Luie's smile. 

"Yes, Sister ma'am!" Luie said, saluting.

"Run along, you wild child," Marguerite chuckled as she gave the little girl an affectionate swat on the behind.

This had become something of a routine between Sister Marguerite and little Lucretzia. The child loathed shoes. The sister wasn't completely unsympathetic, she had gone barefoot throughout most of her childhood as well, but this was different. Marguerite was raised in the warm climate of Haiti. Cinq, on the other hand, was damp, and in her opinion, far too cold to justify letting Luie go without shoes. There was also the question of propriety. The child was rowdy enough. The last thing she needed was to be allowed to flit around underdressed. It was difficult not to indulge her on occasion, though. Even after all the months she had spent at the orphanage, the sister knew Luie still hoped to go home someday. The girl still thought of the Peacecraft mansion as 'home,' Katrina and Milliardo as her family. It was difficult for her to be away from them. 

The nun watched the little girl for a few minutes. Luie talked to the flowers as though they were people, making up stories and singing songs to them. Marguerite tried constantly to convince the little girl to mix more with the other children, but Luie didn't seem comfortable with anyone but Prince Milliardo. The sister supposed that was understandable, considering the circumstances. Not that the child completely ignored the others. If anyone was sick or sad, Lucretzia volunteered to sing, and tried to help them feel better. Everyone loved to listen to Luie's sweet voice. The brilliant little girl was always willing to help someone with their homework, easily explaining things that confused children twice her age. The child enjoyed helping with the babies as well, playing peek-a-boo and holding their hands when they tried to walk. Marguerite left the girl to her games and, as she turned to leave, it occurred to the sister that Lucretzia would make a fine teacher some day.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Milliardo and Lucretzia entered school at grade two. The adjustment was difficult for the pair. Neither had ever been in a school setting before and only the fact that they were enrolled in the same class made it bearable in those first few weeks. Academically, they were at the top of the class, earning the resentment of some of the less tolerant of their classmates. They sat together and tried not to disturb the older children too much, just trying to make it to break time when they could play alone. During play break, they often practiced fencing, using sticks for foils. Since Luie had to live at the orphanage, Milli took it upon himself to keep up her lessons. What ever he learned in his last session with Pagan was dutifully passed on to his friend and sparring partner. The girl learned very quickly and did indeed prove to be a good opponent for the young prince. 

Today's class was particularly difficult to stand. Not because the work was too tough, but rather because it was too easy and the youngsters finished before anyone else. That left them with 15 minutes to try to sit still and not disturb the other students. This was especially grueling for Milli, who had trouble with fidgeting on a good day. It didn't help that Luie entertained herself by trying to get him to laugh. The boy had to bite his lip a couple of times to keep from snorting. When the bell finally rang, he darted out of his chair with relief, grabbing Luie's hand as he dashed out to the playground.

At break, Milli and Luie amused themselves with a game of chase. The prince was faster, so Luie resorted to putting obstacles in his way to slow him down. When it seemed that would no longer work, she sprinted to the nearest sister. Hurtling towards the unsuspecting young nun, Luie attached herself to the woman's skirts, giggling. The sister, not realizing she was being used as a human shield, gave the little girl a confused smile and an affectionate pat on the head. Luie giggled at her pursuer from behind her safe wall and, when the sister wasn't looking, stuck out her tongue. The prince scowled. He hated to lose, even to his friend. The fact that she resorted to the old hide-behind-a-grownup routine irked him a bit as well. A slightly wicked grin covered his face as he thought of a counter attack. Hide behind a grownup? Rookie mistake.

Milliardo opened his mouth as though he were going to greet the sister, but instead sucked in a breath and began coughing. "Aaak," he said as he started pounding his chest, "Sister! I think I swallowed a bug!"The nun immediately ran to the young prince, much to the chagrin of Luie. She knew he was faking and, quiet frankly, couldn't believe the sister was silly enough to believe this routine. "Stay put, Your Highness. I'll get a glass of water." With that, the young woman hurried inside, Luie watching her incredulously. How could adults be so stupid? She slowly looked back at her opponent, who was smiling evilly. Milli could have tagged her when she wasn't looking, but he decided that wouldn't be fair and waited for her to notice him. Luie squealed and took off running again, heading for the trees…

After a few minutes, the little girl somehow managed to lose the prince. She knew this was only temporary, and doubled back towards the schoolyard to find a place to hide. She darted back through the trees, running around to the back of the school building and bumped into another student. She bounced off of the older boy so hard she landed on her rear. Standing up quickly, she was about to apologize when she saw the other student. Karl. He was one of the meanest boys at school. Luie had learned quickly to avoid Karl and his friend Erich. Those two didn't like children from the orphanage or the "high and mighty" prince to begin with. Add to that the fact that Luie and Milli were both two years younger than everyone else in their grade, and they were prime targets for the bullies. 

"Well, well," Karl snickered, "if is isn't the prince's pet." Luie frowned but didn't respond. Sister told her to ignore him, so she tried to walk away, but Karl grabbed he arm. "Where you going, freak?" 

"I just wanna go inside." Luie wrenched her arm away and tried to walk the other way, but Erich blocked her path. 

"Hey, little nothing, you go when I say," Erich snickered.

"Maybe the freak don't understand. She's one of those orphan kids. No parents, no name, no nothing" Karl leaned forward and looked the little girl in the eye, "she's nobody."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Luie asked quietly, fighting back tears. She hated crying. The fact that Karl brought her close to tears made her angry.

"Oh look," Karl laughed, "She's gonna cry now. Why don't we go find your freak prince and see if he will cry with you?" The older boys laughed spitefully. Luie, upset by the fact they were making fun of Milli now as well, shoved at one boy and yelled, "Shut up! You leave my friend alone!" 

"Hey, you little freak!" Karl yelled, grabbing Luie's arms and pushing her to the ground, just as Milli dashed around the corner. Seeing his friend sitting on the ground, he immediately ran over and helped the girl to her feet. "Leave her alone, Karl." His tone was low but calm.

"Leave _her_ alone? She pushed _me_!"He took a menacing step toward the two children. "I think the little freak owes me an apology."

"No," Milliardo responded calmly, "I think you owe _her_ an apology." 

Karl let out an angry growl and grabbed the prince by his shirt and swung him around. "I don't want to fight you, Karl," the prince started. "Too bad, freak," the older boy interrupted, "cuz, we wanna fight you." 

"You're the freak!" yelled Lucretzia. The little girl let out a yelp as Erich grabbed her arms and shoved her down again. Milli used the distraction to push away from the older boy. Luie scrambled to her feet and managed to trip Erich as he lunged at her. A scuffle ensued, the two smaller children desperately trying to avoid the blows of the older boys. 

Milliardo slammed his fist into the Karl's stomach with all of his might. The boy doubled over with a grunt, clutching his middle. As he was bent over in pain, Lucretzia kicked the boy in the rear, sending him sprawling. Erich took a swing at the prince, but lost his balance when Luie kicked him on the back of his knee, Milli easily ducked the clumsy blow. Luie dove behind Erich, dropping to her hands and knees. Milli gave the boy a hard shove, sending him falling backwards over the crouching girl. This all occurred in a matter of minutes. Two of the Imperial Guards assigned to secure the school arrived and broke up the fight. As one escorted the group to the inside, the other phoned Captain Damon. 

When Damon arrived at the administrator's office, he found Milli and Luie sitting side by side, arms crossed, the beginnings of matching black eyes visible. The youngsters were glaring across at 2 older boys. Each boy was clearly a head taller than Milli, both were hunched over, nursing various wounds and carefully avoiding eye contact with the pair on the other side of the room. Damon went in to speak with the school administrator and exited a few minutes later.

"Time to go home, Your Highness."

"I want to stay until Sister Marguerite comes for Luie." Milliardo said this without taking his eyes off the older boys still cowering on the other side of the room.

"Marguerite asked me to drop Luie off at the Home." The children looked up and grinned at the captain. "Come on Butch and Sundance, let's go." As Damon ushered the children out, he took a look at their eyes. "Wow. Interesting shade of green you got there. Those are gonna be beauts." Luie laughed but Milli looked grim.

"Am I Butch or Sundance?" giggled the girl.

"Well, if you keep fighting like that, it'll have to be Butch." Damon grinned at them as they climbed into the car. Luie laughed but Milliardo still looked solemn.

"Does Father know yet?" The prince asked seriously once they were on their way. 

"I believe your mother is talking to him now, Your Highness." The boy looked down.

Upset at her friend's reaction, Luie looked from the prince to the captain. "Did I get Milli in trouble, Captain Damon?" 

"No," Milli interrupted quickly, "if I'm in trouble it's my fault." He looked out the window. "Besides, Karl's the one who was wrong, Noin." 

Damon smiled at the use of Luie's 'secret' name. "Aw, don't worry kid. Everything's gonna be cool." He looked at the two in the rear view mirror and winked. That seemed to ease the girl's concerns a bit, but she took Milli's hand and gave it a squeeze anyway. The rest of the ride was silent. Marguerite was waiting to meet them in the drive. She had two ice packs ready for the youngsters and fussed over the pair for a moment before scooping Luie up and heading inside. The little girl waved at her friend over the sister's shoulder. Milli, still rather grim, waved back as they drove away.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back at the Peacecraft estate, the king and queen discussed their son's latest predicament. Katrina, as always, took the roll of defense council while Stefan was clearly the prosecutor. It was one of the few areas of their lives in which they were almost always in disagreement.They rarely argued, but when they did it usually had something to do with how much pressure Milliardo was subjected to as heir to the throne. The king believed that the boy should take on more, rather than less, responsibility in order to properly prepare him for his role as King of Cinq. Katrina felt Milli should be allowed to enjoy what little time he had to be a child. 

"Stefan, it was just a little fight."

"There are no 'little fights.' Especially when one of the offending parties is the crown prince of a pacifist nation. Especially _now_, with the political climate as volatile as it is.."

"He was defending his friend…"

"He was joining her in a brawl…"

"I hardly think it qualifies as a _brawl_, my dear…"

"He should have left it alone."

"She was being picked on by older boys. _Two_ older boys…"

"And that justifies causing physical harm to another human being? Having your feelings hurt?"

"He did what he thought was right. He was only trying to stop them from hurting the girl…he wanted them to apologize…"

"One can not _force_ another to do the right thing…" The king started. 

"No, you can not," Katrina interrupted quietly. Stefan sighed, realizing exactly what he just said. His wife knelt by his chair and put a comforting hand on his arm. "He must make his own decision, my love. We can teach Milliardo the proper path but we cannot force him to walk that path. If he promotes pacifism, it must be because he truly believes in it, not because he feels obligated to us. He must make his _own_ choice."

The king sighed heavily. "You are correct," he smiled affectionately, "as usual." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Katrina's. "My love, I agree with what you are saying, but he is still very impressionable. I think," he frowned a bit and pulled back, "I think that Milliardo should not spend so much time with Lucretzia."

"Stefan," Katrina began to protest but was stopped by her husband's finger on her lips.

"I know what you are going to say…I agree in principle…but I believe Milliardo should try to mingle more with other children. His dependence on this girl weakens him, and…" he took a deep breath, "and, I am still uncomfortable with the fact that we know _nothing_ of this child. From what you and Milliardo have told me yourselves, she can be unruly at best. At worst, she is a bad influence…"

"They are just _children_, Stefan," Katrina began angrily, "and I don't suppose it has occurred to you that Milli could be a _good_ _influence_ on Luie…" 

"You speak with the heart of a mother, as you should, I love that about you, but I must speak with the mind of a king and Milliardo's duties to his country's future take precedence. He's not to spend so much time with the girl."

"Very well," Katrina sighed, "I will tell him when he returns."

"No, I will." Stefan said heavily, rubbing his eyes. "You had to deal with sending the child away in the first place. I do not want Milliardo to be angry with you again…especially when it is not your fault." He looked up at his distraught wife. "I am sorry, Katrina." She smiled softly at him. Stefan kissed his wife's hand and she left, closing the study door gently. 

As she walked slowly down the hall, Katrina struggled to control her emotions. She did not know if she could bear disappointing Milliardo in this manner. His heart would break, she knew that…and so would Lucretzia's. She turned the corner and found her son sitting patiently in an uncomfortably ornate chair. He looked up and offered his mother a shy smile. "Hi, Mama." He tried to sound bright, but as Katrina knelt in front of him and looked at his bruise, she could see he was very upset. 

"Father wishes to speak with you."

"Yeah, I figured he would."

Katrina hugged her little boy and said, "When you and your father finish, I would like to speak to you in my chamber."

"All right, Mama." He kissed his mother and walked to his father's study. He opened the impossibly large oak door and slipped inside. His father was on the vidphone and waved him in as he continued speaking to the ambassador of who-knows-what. "Yes, that will be acceptable." The king nodded at the screen, "Have your people contact the Captain personally to coordinate security precautions." As the king spoke, Milliardo walked to the fireplace and looked up at the recently completed portrait of his father. It was a very good likeness, Milliardo decided. 

The boy had a very different relationship with his father compared to his mother. Milliardo often forgot that his mother was actually a queen, he thought of her as his mama first. However, he always thought of his father as a king first and a parent second. He loved his father very much, just like he loved his mother, but his father was constantly trying to teach him to act like a king. Milliardo knew that was important and he wanted to make his father proud of him, but sometimes the boy wished his father could stop being king…at least for a little while. 

"I am sorry you had to wait, Milliardo, but the conference begins in a few days. We still have many arrangements to make in the capital and here at the estate."

"Understood, Father." Yes, he understood. He understood that there would be a swarm of political locusts descending on the country three days before his 6th birthday. Happy birthday, Milli. 

Stefan regarded his son for a moment before speaking, "Why don't you set up the chess board? I've been in the mood for a good match."

"Yes, sir." Milliardo eagerly pulled out the antique chess set. He loved playing chess with his father. They had good talks over chess. Maybe this meant he wasn't mad after all. 

They played in a comfortable silence for a while before the king spoke," 'From those to whom much has been given, much is expected.' Do you know what that means, Milliardo?"

The boy thought for a moment. "The more you have, the more you should give."

"Exactly," the king replied proudly. "We have been given the great privilege and responsibility of leading Cinq. Therefore, we must be the ones to set the example for our people."

"Yes sir." His father wasn't going to let the fight go after all.

"Tell me what happened at school today."

"I got in a fight." He frowned down at the chessboard and finally moved his knight.

The king paused, waiting for his son to elaborate. Milliardo, it seemed, did not feel the need. Stefan had to respect that. The boy made no excuses. When Milliardo made a mistake, he was prepared to pay the consequences. "Why did you fight, Milliardo?"

"Does it matter, sir?" Milliardo asked honestly. He hoped his father was willing to hear his reasons.

"Yes and no. It was wrong to fight, Milliardo, and the reasons do not justify your actions, but," he paused as he moved a chess piece, "I would like to know _why_ you behaved as you did, so we may discuss the situation."

"Karl and Erich were picking on Luie and they might have hurt her and they started shoving us and hitting us so we hit and pushed back." He took a breath and moved his bishop.

Stefan paused a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Milliardo, I am glad you wanted to stand up for your friend, but fighting is never the answer."

"What was I supposed to do?" The boy started then added, "sir…they were gonna hurt her, we tried to walk away but they grabbed us…"

"You should have found an adult when you saw that there was a problem."

Milliardo remained silent. Get an adult? Besides the fact that they would have creamed Luie before he got back, there was also the unwritten rule of playgrounds. Never involve a grownup in a fight. It was the quickest way to end up in another fight. A bigger fight.

King Stefan and Prince Milliardo discussed the situation for quite sometime as they continued the match. Every justification Milliardo presented for his behavior was countered by his father, just as every move he made was matched on the chessboard. Stefan had long since stopped allowing his son to win games and instead played as he would with an adult. As difficult as it was for the boy to lose consistently, it made his few victories even more special. Like this game. Milliardo smiled to himself. He had successfully managed to get within two moves of checking his father's king. The prince was about to proceed when his father said something to make the boy freeze mid-move.

"Milliardo, I want you to start spending more time with the other children at school and less time with the girl." 

Milliardo stared at his father for a minute, trying to think of something to say. He was used to being told to spend more time with the other children. That was common from both parents. They were right about that, he supposed. It was important to get to know someone before you form an opinion about them. But…not play with …

"Lucretzia," the boy said evenly, finally placing his chess piece and looking up at his father.

"Pardon?" 

"Her name is Lucretzia, not 'the girl,' Father."

Stefan rested his chin on his fist as he regarded his son. "I apologize. You are correct. I should refer to her as Lucretzia."

"Why can't I play with Lucretzia anymore?" He was trying to sound reasonable, but every childish instinct he had clamored for him to throw a tantrum.

"I do not like how you behave when you are with her," The king made his next move, sat up straight and continued, "I do not believe she is a suitable playmate for you."

"You don't even know her, Father," he reminded himself not to whine, "you can't decide if she's bad if you haven't even met her yet! That's not fair. You always say that we should get to know people…that's how we stop wars and stuff, talk to people and don't judge them…you're being," Milliardo tried to remember the proper word, "prejudiced."

Stefan was a little taken aback by his son's speech but could not deny the validity of his argument. "You are right."

"I am?" He was?

"Yes. I should not judge the girl…Lucretzia…until I have a chance to meet her."

Milliardo smiled and picked up his bishop. His smile quickly faded as his father continued. 

"I will arrange a time to meet with her, but until then, you are to play with the other children and not Lucretzia."

"You can meet her when we go to the orphanage for the birthday party."

"I am afraid I will not be able to attend this year. The conference will have started by then." Milliardo looked down and Stefan quickly continued, "You, your mother, sister and I will have our family party here before you leave for the orphanage." His son looked up, clearly pleased that his father would at least stay for the family party. "As for meeting Lucretzia, it will have to wait until after the conference. I promise, however, that I will make those arrangements as soon as possible. Until then, you are to do as I say. Understood?"

"Understood, sir." He understood…but that didn't mean he agreed. The prince moved his last piece and said, "Checkmate."

Stefan frowned and looked at the board. A smile spread over his face as he looked at the layout. "Very good, my boy. Your skills are improving. Soon, I'll be no match for you at all, you will defeat me with ease."

Milliardo smiled at his father's compliment. He bid his father goodbye and started for his mother's chambers. Milliardo thought over what his father said. He thought Luie was a bad influence. Milli knew better than that and was sure his father would change his mind after he met Luie. The problem was figuring out a way to play with her and make sure his father didn't find out. It didn't occur to him to actually obey such a silly and unjust order, even from his father. He could never hurt Luie's feelings like that. He simply had to be careful until he could convince his father of his error. It wasn't like he actually _promised _he would do what he was told. If he had given his word that would be different.

When he arrived at his mother's room, he knocked softly. 

"Come in," Katrina turned from her dressing table and smiled, "Milli, dearest. How was you talk?" She tried to sound pleasant, but she could tell from her son's demeanor that he was not pleased. He was not as upset as she had expected, however. 

"I won the chess match."

"Wonderful, dearest! I am very proud of you," she gave him a hug. "and I am certain your father is proud as well."

"Yeah, he said that, too…" he looked into his mother's concerned eyes, "Father said I couldn't play with Luie so much."

"Yes, I know. I am sorry my dear…" she struggled to find some way of comforting him, but discovered he did not really need to be comforted.

"I convinced Father that he should meet Luie before he decides something like that and he said I was right, so when the peace conference is over, he's gonna come with us to the orphanage and meet her. I know when he does, he won't think she's bad and we can play all we want."

"I am sure you are right, dearest," she said hugging him again, "now that is settled, I have something I want to show you." Katrina reached into her jewelry box and carefully removed an ornate silver locket. 

"I remember that, you wear it when you celebrate marrying Father and when you go to the Christmas Ball."

"That is correct, dearest." She opened the locket to reveal several sets of initials engraved inside the delicate ornament. Pointing to the 'KL' monogrammed in the middle she explained, "Your father gave this to me on the day we married, and his father gave it to his bride," she pointed to another set, then indicated several other sets, "and so on through the generations." Milli looked to his mother, waiting for an explanation. "When you grow up," she smiled and smoothed his hair out of his eyes, "a very long time from now, you will give this to the woman you chose to be your bride. There is a space here for you to have her initials inscribed next to mine. Milli, it is very important that you remember this. It has been a tradition among the men in the Peacecraft family for generations."

"All right, Mama. I won't forget." He lightly touched the silver locket, tracing over his mother's initials. 

"This is for you to keep and save for the fortunate woman who wins your heart." She smiled at him lovingly and kissed his forehead. He smiled and nodded. "This," she continued, holding up a delicate gold cross she was wearing, "is for Relena. I want you to promise that you will see to it she receives this when she is older."

"You're not gonna give it too her?"

"Yes, of course I will, but," she fingered the cross, "just in case something prevents me from giving it to her personally, I want you to make certain your sister receives this cross, all right?" He nodded, still confused. "No matter what, you are to keep the locket until you marry and Relena keeps the cross."

"I got it, Mama." Milli couldn't understand why she kept repeating herself. "Do I need to find a place to keep it now?"

"No, dearest, I have decided to wear it more often, so I will keep it for now." As the queen spoke she put the locket on a thin silver chain and fastened it around her neck. Katrina hugged her son once more. "I love you very much, Milliardo."

"I love you, too, Mama."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next Sunday, Queen Katrina and Prince Milliardo made their weekly visit to the orphanage. Katrina, still preoccupied with preparations for the conference, greeted everyone briefly, gave Milli and Luie a big hug and left. Several Imperial Guards were left to secure the orphanage grounds while the prince made his visit. Milli wasn't quite sure why so many were here, they usually only left two or three. All of the grownups at home were acting weirder than usual. Even Captain Damon was being very strict, especially about who came and went and where they were allowed to go in the mansion. He had asked Ingrid about all of the changes, but she just told him not to worry. It was probably because of the peace conference and all of the people coming in from other countries. 

Milli waited a few minutes after his mother left before finding a way to sneak away from the other children, Luie in tow. They tugged at their dress clothes. Milli loosened his bow tie and unbuttoned the ridiculously embroidered jacket. Luie immediately rid herself of her hated shoes and stockings, curling her toes in the cool grass. The prince looked around for a good place to hide. He saw the tree behind the main building, the one with a crooked trunk. The dip in that trunk created a natural seat, just big enough for he and his friend. 

"Noin, let's sit in the tree and we can have the snack Cook made." He held up a brown paper bag.

"O.K.," Noin grinned, "last one up has to sit on the bumpy side!"

Noin climbed the tree easily with her bare feet. It took longer for Zechs, who was still wearing his dress shoes. "No fair," he complained when he reached the branch, "you used your toes." Noin just giggled. The prince seated himself next to his friend, trying to make himself comfortable on the bumpy side of the branch. Zechs opened up the brown sack and pulled out Cook's special treat. "Cook made apple strudel this time," he halved the sweet and gave Noin the biggest part. "Goody!" she exclaimed, "I love apple strudel…except all the flakes fall all over my dress and the sisters know I've been sneaking food between meals."They sat there for a while eating and talking about things only important to young children before being interrupted by Sister Marguerite.

"I thought I might find you little monkeys up there…" she stopped noticing the little girl's feet, ".Luie, child, where are your shoes?" she said with some exasperation.Luie made an unintelligible reply around a mouthful of strudel. The sister sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. The children giggled. "Milliardo, you're not supposed to be up there. Your father left strict instructions."

"I don't remember him saying anything 'bout sitting in trees." Milli said stiffly. His tone made Luie look at him with concern. He didn't bother to look at the sister, he occupied himself with his half of the strudel.

"You know what I'm talking about," sister replied quietly, "Your father was very specific about," she paused as she saw Milli look up and frown at her harshly, "…the situation." 

"He didn't say anything about sitting in trees," the boy repeated in an even tone. Marguerite looked up at him, crossing her arms. The prince simply stared at her. The sister just spent an hour on the phone with the king trying to convince him that Luie was not a bad influence on his son, but to no avail. The king was firm in his insistence that the prince not spend so much time with the girl. After that, Sister Marguerite was in no mood to have a stare down with a petulant child. Especially when the child was correct. Milli clearly intended to ignore his father's instructions on this point, no matter what the consequences.

"Very well," sighed Marguerite, "I haven't seen you, monkey boy."

Milli's mood immediately brightened, "Thanks, Sister Marguerite!"

Marguerite put a hand to her ear, "Did somebody say something," she said with mock concern, "I don't SEE anyone…" The children muffled their giggles behind their hands. "Well, I must be getting old…hearing people who aren't there," she muttered loudly as she left. Still laughing, Luie turned to Milli and asked, "What are we doing that we're not s'posed to?"

"Nothing," he replied solemnly.

"But, Zechs…"

"It's not important!" He said crossly.He immediately felt bad for that when he saw his companion look at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, Noin. I didn't mean to yell." She nodded. "Here," he said, trying to smile as he handed the girl the rest of his strudel, "I'm full. You can have the rest."

"Thanks," she replied, trying to smile in return. Noin knew something was up. His father was probably still mad about the fight. But if Zechs didn't want to tell her, she would leave it alone. She trusted him. If he wanted her to know what was wrong, he would tell her.

"Sister said that since we don't know when I was born, I get to share your birthday."

The change of topic was a relief to the prince, "Yeah! When I was born, they decided to do that…all the kids here who don't know when they were born get to use my birthday…It's neat that we're gonna have the same birthday!"

"We've been making stuff for the party…Zechs, what do you do on a birthday?"

The boy smiled, "Well you get presents and cake and people treat you nicer than any other day…except Christmas maybe…the cake's the best part! They have all kinds so all the kids get their favorite."

"Chocolate cake, too?" 

"Yup!"

"Yeah!" she said, clapping. "I think I'll like birthdays…except," Noin started nervously, "Sister is going to make me sing at the party…"

"That's good! I like how you sing…you sing as pretty as Mama!"Noin beamed at him. "What're you gonna sing?"

"Sister taught me a French song she used to sing in Haiti."

"So now you know French…how many languages is that now?"

"Eight."

They continued to discuss the upcoming party and the prince explained that some of the stuffy old ambassadors were going to show up. Noin remembered some of them and how bored Zechs looked when he had to talk to them. If there were going to be a lot of them around, the party would be no fun at all. So they made their own plans for the party…including sneaking into the bell tower when no one was looking. Between the two of them, they reasoned, they should be able to pick any lock encountered. Now if they could just get their hands on some balloons and a bucket for the water…

+++++++++++++ end of part 9 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gee…wonder what the balloons are for…?

And yes, obviously I caught Damon and made him come back. He was a little distraught, though so I gave him less to do this time. 

I hope I didn't make Stefan sound too mean. I wanted to show that he was very different from the kind-hearted Katrina. He has an overwhelming sense of duty and Milliardo has inherited that from him, it just comes out in a different way. Zechs shows more personal loyalty than loyalty to an ideal. I like that. Anyway, I think Zechs has some daddy issues to sort out and this is my explanation for it. He's not quite 6 and already feels he has failed to live up to his father's expectations. Is it any wonder he gets consumed with guilt later? O.K., I'll put away my psychology book now…

P.S. Who do you figure is going to get that locket…hmmm….

In case you neglected to read the AN at the top, this fic will become PG-13 in the next part, mainly due to violence and a few bad words. The fall of Cinq is quickly approaching and Duke Dermail shows up along with a certain general…no, not Treize. He comes along later. Besides, he'd be like, 11 or something.

Disclaimers!? We don' need no stinkin' Disclaimers!!…..O.K., I guess we do…I do not own the show, I do not get money for this. Haven't you been paying attention? Don't make me send Boo-Bear after you…


	10. A Moment of Clarity...

10

AN: This story is now rated PG-13 for violence (not really in this part ) and some swearing towards the end.The next part will deal with the fall of Cinq and will contain violence and strong language. This part starts off cute, though.

The Lilac Princess

Part 10

By Lady Dante

A Moment of Clarity…

The morning of his 6th birthday, Prince Milliardo Peacecraft was awakened by his 2-½ year old sister bouncing on his bed and chirping, "Happy! Snappy! Birth! Day!" She said one word per jump, over and over again, until her big brother grabbed her. Rena laughed and gave the prince a big hug. "Milli's all growed up!" 

"Not quite, precious," laughed Queen Katrina. As Milli looked up, prepared to protest that he was indeed grown up, his mother snapped a picture of her disheveled son in his airplane print pjs and his equally rumpled sister in her pink footed pajamas. Milli's hair was sticking out here and there while Rena's pigtails had slipped to unequal heights.

"Maa-Maaaaa!" groaned the young prince. Rena clapped her hands and piped, "Gotcha!"

"Well there's one for the tabloids," Katrina said with an evil grin, "I wonder how much they will give me for such a scandalous photograph?"

Milli pulled his pillow over his head and groaned again. Rena, giggling, ducked under with him and asked, "What's matter, Mee? You look pretty!" She giggled again. Milli reached over and started tickling her. The baby princess squealed, calling for her mama. Katrina put down the camera and jumped on the bed like a hyperactive child.Rather than taking sides, she tickled them both mercilessly. 

"Now THIS is one for the tabloids!" 

Katrina looked up just in time to have her picture taken by King Stefan. 

Milliardo and Relena both giggled, "Gotcha!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Peacecraft family celebrated with a special breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate muffins, chocolate milk, and various other combinations of Milli's favorite foods…most containing chocolate. Presents were next, beginning with a special drawing from Rena, progressing through the small personal gifts from the servants and finally the gifts from his parents. Aside from the obligatory model airplane kit, Milli also received a new collection of books and other such items. The best present was a small portable chess set with tiny game pieces made of alabaster and obsidian. The polished wooden box unlatched and folded out to form the board. 

"Wow," Milli breathed, enthralled with the precisely carved chess pieces. "Let's play a game, Father!" 

"Not now, son, you are expected at the orphanage soon and I am expected at the peace conference." At Milliardo's disappointed expression, Stefan added, "This evening, when you return, we will have a match."

"Thank you Father! Thanks Mama!" Milli grinned and shook his father's hand then turned and gave his mother a kiss.

After the family's private party, Katrina readied her children for the trip to the orphanage. Prince Milliardo obediently put on the formal white uniform he was expected to wear on such occasions, but grimaced as he did so. The thing was hideously uncomfortable and in his opinion, silly looking. He tugged at the tie a few times, trying to straighten it before his mother took pity on him and decided to help. 

As Katrina worked on his tie, Milli asked, "Mama, I know I'm not supposed to play so much with Luie right now, but since it's our birthday, can we play at the party? I made her a special present and I don't want the other kids to be upset that Luie got an extra present, so I think I should give it to her in private and since it's a special day, I don't want to hurt her feelings by not playing with her." He didn't tell his mother that he had been secretly playing with Luie all along. As much as he disliked being dishonest to his mother, he felt it was worth it to keep his only real friend.

Katrina smiled softly at her son a moment. She was fairly certain that he had been playing as much with Lucretzia as he ever had, but she appreciated that it was difficult for him to hide his friendship. "Milliardo, your father has his reasons for all of this, you know that…" Milli nodded glumly. "Well, I suppose that after the formal ceremony and after you greet everyone, you may spend some time with Lucretzia." Milli thanked his mother happily and went to retrieve the special gift he made for his best friend. 

It took both Ingrid and Katrina to dress Princess Relena. The little girl decided it would be fun to take off running after each piece of clothing was put on. So she kept running up and down the corridors in various stages of undress, chased by her mother and nanny. Her brother certainly didn't help any. First, Milli ran interference with the adults when the princess decided to bolt. Then he decided to teach the little girl how funny things looked upside down, showing her how put her head on floor, her frill-covered behind in the air and look through her legs. Relena decided to try this out in different areas of the house, such as the great hall… right in front of several ambassadors waiting to greet the royal couple. She decided that her brother was right. Even ambassadors were funny upside down. 

The little pink tornado was finally subdued and dressed properly. In the midst of struggling to put on the child's shoes, Katrina was called away to meet privately with King Stefan. "Duty calls…" shrugged the queen apologetically to the beleaguered Ingrid. The older woman simply rolled her eyes and responded, "I want a raise."

Katrina, still smiling at the thought of the elderly nanny trying to tie Relena's shoes, breezed into her husband's study. She found Stefan talking with Damon, who appeared to be in an uncharacteristically serious mood. The queen remained by the door so as not to disturb their rather heated discussion.

"Your Highness, I understand your point, but I must _insist…_"

"No, Captain, _I_ must insist. I will remain." 

Katrina frowned at the cryptic comments and the use of Damon's rank. As formal as Stefan was, he rarely referred to Damon by his rank in private…unless there was a serious problem. She decided it was time to make her presence known.

"Stefan?"

Both men looked up and greeted her rather solemnly. Katrina waited for the two to explain what was going on and why she had been sent for, but both men hesitated. "I assume something important has happened, so why not just tell me and get it over with?" Katrina carefully regarded her beloved husband and the young man she regarded as another son. Neither looked pleased as they glanced at each other and back.Damon took a deep breath and spoke formally.

"Your Highness…you, Prince Milliardo and Princess Relena will be leaving this evening."

"Leaving? What…" She was halted as her husband raised his hand.

"Please, Katrina, let him finish."

Damon nodded at the king and continued, "There have been several threats made against your family since the peace conference started three days ago. Most were your usual nuts-wanting-attention notes, but I have confirmed that at least one threat is valid. Also… I can't prove it yet, but I believe the Alliance is planning an attack on Cinq within the next week. As a precaution, your family will be moved into hiding until the plot can be dealt with. King Stefan," Damon paused and glanced at the king, "will remain in Cinq." Katrina's eyes grew wide with alarm as she looked to her husband.

"Stefan, I will _not_ be separated from you…"

"My love, please," Stefan started as he hurried to his distraught wife, "the children need you and our country needs me. Everything will be all right…"

"You do not know that!" Katrina interrupted tearfully. 

"I'll be staying behind…I'll protect him, Your Highness." Damon tried to sound reassuring. "You and the kids will go stay with the Dorlians in St. Petersburg for the time being. That area hasn't seen trouble for quite a while and you'll be safe there. As soon as we take care of things, you can come back." 

Katrina nodded. It was a great deal to take in at once. "Why was I not told?"

Stefan responded. "I did not want to worry you more than necessary, my love. The only people, other than the three of us, who know of our plan are Pagan and John Dorlian.Few people know that Pagan was once an Imperial Guard and it will not be noticed if he escorts you to the safe house. Dorlian is here for the conference and is known to be a personal acquaintance. It will not seem out of the ordinary for my wife and children to visit an old friend… Katrina," he turned his wife so that she was facing him, "we can not tell anyone, not the children, the staff, no one. When the time comes you are to take the children and leave. No baggage, no goodbyes…just leave." Katrina nodded, unable to speak. She closed her eyes and fingered the chains around her neck that held the locket and cross she had shown Milli. Stefan pulled her into a loving embrace, trying to offer her what reassurance he could. She sobbed quietly against him.

Damon silently slipped out of the room and left his friends to say their goodbyes, silently saying his own as he walked away. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The remainder of the day progressed on schedule. The royal family met with various officials who wished to pay their respects to the young prince. Milliardo endured them remarkably well. He decided he could put up with all the grownups for a while if it meant having chocolate birthday cake later. Relena, however, kept trying to see how everyone would look upside down.

Two hours before the party, Damon left for the orphanage to see to the final security arrangements. A very excited Luie met him at the door. "Captain Damon!" she said, jumping up and down. She immediately held her arms out to Damon, waiting to be picked up. The captain scooped up the little girl and swung her around, to her great delight.

"Merry Christmas, Luie!" 

"It's not Christmas!"

"It's not?" Luie giggled and shook her head. "Hmm," Damon pretended to be puzzled, "Happy New Year?"

"No, silly!" she giggled gleefully.

"Oh…I know! It's…it's…Saint Basil's Day!"

"Nuh-uh…It's my birthday!" 

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," he laughed and gave her a big hug. "I might have a surprise for you some where…" Without waiting for confirmation, Luie started rifling the man's coat pockets for her present. Damon often brought her a special gift when he visited. Over the past year, aside from his official visits with Katrina and Milliardo, Damon had started making regular visits to Luie in his off time. He had grown truly fond of the child and earned the little girl's trust. They discussed many things, such as what her life was like at the orphanage, what was going on at school and, occasionally, she would talk to him about her nightmares. He gathered as many clues out of their talks as he could, determined to solve her mystery and bring her home. 

Luie gasped with excitement as she pulled a tiny book out of Damon's pocket.It was a small children's Bible with her name embossed on it in silver letters. The little girl traced her name with her finger and carefully opened it. There was something written on the inside cover. 

"Can you read that?" Damon asked.

"Yes," she said quietly then read the inscription out loud, " 'Presented to Lucretzia by her friend Damon on the occasion of her 6th birthday. Do your duty and leave the rest to God.'" Luie looked up, smiling. "Thank you Captain Damon! It's beautiful!"She flung her arms around the man and hugged him affectionately. 

"You're welcome, kid." He laughed as the child squeezed the stuffing out of him. 

"You spoil that child, Damon." Sister Marguerite, having heard the commotion, came in to check on Luie.

"Yeah, like you don't," Damon smirked. Luie giggled behind her hand. "Besides, it's her birthday and it's a BIBLE. That's not spoiling, that's religious instruction…I thought you'd approve of THAT!" 

"Yes, well…" She smiled and turned her attention to Luie, "Why don't you go see if that will fit in your treasure box." 

"Yes, Sister ma'am!" Before she left, she turned around and executed a nearly perfect wink. She didn't even have to hold her other eyelid open. Damon winked back and said, "Getting better at that, Luie!"

"I've been practicing!" she said as she started upstairs. 

"And put on some shoes while you're up there!" Marguerite called after her. She was answered by a giggle and the sound of bare feet slapping on the hardwood floor. The sister turned back to Damon and noticed a change of expression. The normally jovial young man looked rather concerned…and sad.

"What's going on, Damon?"

Damon looked back at Marguerite blankly and shrugged."I'm here to finish up with the other guards before the party starts."

"Of course you are."She could sense there was more going on, but decided to allow the young man to speak in his own time.

Damon looked down and scuffed his feet before responding. "Sister…," he hesitated a moment, rubbing his head, "Sister, I can't discuss security details with anyone… not even a nun," he smiled weakly and continued, "but…I might not be able to see Luie for a while…and, uh…I just…" He took a breath and looked up. "You know, if I was married and things were a little different around here, I'd adopt that kid."

"Yes, I know." She placed a comforting hand on her young friend's shoulder. Obviously something important was about to happen, but he couldn't talk about it. Damon had always taken his duty to the kingdom, and especially the royal family, very seriously. He had sacrificed much and would gladly give more if it was necessary, but Marguerite sometimes wished the young man would take time to consider his own happiness.

Damon, putting on his clown's mask once more, smirked, "So, Marguerite. When you gonna quit this nun stuff and marry me? We could take Luie and run off to Australia or something."

"Damon Pallidino, do you know what happens to people who flirt with nuns?" 

"We get our knuckles rapped with a ruler," he grinned.

"Damon," she said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Sister Sledge."

Marguerite gave him an affectionate, but none too gentle, punch in the arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm, "pacifist nation…remember?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The day's festivities started off with a formal reception line. Traditionally, the royal family first greeted each child at the orphanage then moved on to the visiting diplomats and finally members of the nobility. Milliardo and his mother moved down the line speaking briefly to each child. Relena, safely trapped in her mother's arms, waved at each child merrily. When they arrived in front of Lucretzia, Rena giggled and blew a kiss to the older girl. Luie grinned and waved back. A light cough from Sister Marguerite sobered the girl up and she curtseyed to the prince, crossing her eyes at him as she stood up straight again. Milli bowed in return, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

Near the end of the line Duke Dermail and his very bored grandnephew, Duke Treize Kushrenada, waited for the young prince. The elderly duke, disapproving of the Cinq custom of treating commoners with the same deference as the nobility, voiced his objections to his young protégé. 12-year-old Treize, who did not care much for the old man, pretended to agree. In actuality, he wasn't even listening to his uncle. Years of being subjected to the ramblings of the snobbish duke had given the boy a great deal of practice in the art of appearing attentive. 

The royal party finally reached the end of the line and greeted the pair. The old duke had, of course, met the royal family several times, but this was the first time Treize had been allowed to accompany his uncle outside of their homeland, Luxembourg. The boy had met the amiable queen once when Mrs. Katrina, as she insisted Treize call her, visited his mother. This was his first meeting, however, with the young heir. The prince was about half Treize's age—and height, a fact the older boy found vaguely amusing. He bowed to Prince Milliardo Peacecraft and engaged in light small talk with the queen. She seemed pleased with his manner, he noted and, just to ensure he was demonstrating a sufficient amount of charm, Treize formally greeted the young princess as well. The baby became shy suddenly and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. 

With the tedious formalities finally out of the way, the crowd was seated for a special program presented by the children at the orphanage. The highlight was a performance by a little girl with very long, dark hair and unusual violet eyes. Treize was quite impressed to hear such a beautiful voice springing from such a tiny child. As young as Treize was himself, he had nonetheless ceased to be impressed by much of anything long ago. The young duke was surprised to find that he enjoyed the child's rendition of a simple French folk song as much as the operatic selections he usually preferred. Treize turned to his uncle to make a comment to that effect, when he noticed that the old man was staring intently at the little girl. He seemed to know the child, or at least recognize her from somewhere. Duke Dermail's expression changed from surprise to a mild, spiteful amusement. Treize decided to find out who that child was and determine why the old duke seemed so pleased with himself. Treize didn't like the old man to know something he didn't.

After the recital, Duke Dermail ushered his nephew towards the stage to meet the performers. Treize could see that the old duke was trying not to appear anxious, but it was obvious to the boy that his uncle was determined to see that child. They made their way through the crowd and found that the young prince was already talking to the little girl.

"Your Highness," the duke started as he bowed to the queen, "that was a lovely program, was it not?"

"Yes, quite lovely," the queen replied politely. "There are some very talented children here," she added smiling down at the girl.

"Ah, yes indeed. Perhaps you could introduce us to your little songbird?"

"Of course," Mrs. Katrina seemed a bit surprised at the duke's request. He was a notorious snob. "Duke Dermail, Treize, this is Lucretzia."

The little girl nervously curtseyed, glancing at the boy prince first. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Lucretzia is it? What a lovely name…are you Italian then?"

The child looked up at the queen with a hint of fear. She seemed unsure how to respond, so the queen did so on her behalf. "I am sure you will understand that the child does not enjoy speaking about her past, Duke Dermail…" Before the old duke had a chance to ask any more painful questions of the shy girl, Mrs. Katrina took his arm and guided him towards a group of noblemen near the punch table. The younger duke admired the queen's skill and tact. Treize noted that an Imperial Guard remained behind, but kept a respectable distance so that the children could speak freely. 

With the adults more or less out of the way, Luie and Milli immediately started talking with more ease. Treize looked on for a moment, amused by the ramblings of the 6-year-olds, before interrupting.

"You have a lovely voice, Lucretzia."

The children looked up at the older boy, a bit embarrassed by the fact that they had forgotten he was there. The little girl shyly responded with a quiet "thank you," and curtseyed again. She wasn't used to so many big people. It made her nervous. Particularly that old duke. He looked at her funny…and now this older boy smiling at her…Luie didn't know what to make of him. She looked over at Milli who seemed to be trying to figure the other boy out as well. He frowned. Luie guessed he couldn't understand this Treize boy either. 

The three spoke for a few more minutes, Treize smiling pleasantly as they did so. He somehow managed to get Luie to tell him not only that she didn't know where she came from or who she was, but also that she could speak eight languages. She normally avoided such discussions, especially with strangers, but the older boy seemed nice…even if he did smile too much. Treize finally bowed and excused himself. Luie and Milli watched him go, both puzzled. They looked back at each other and shrugged.

"I got a present for you," Milli said handing her a gift bag, "Mama helped me with it a little, but I did most of it."

Luie pulled a small watering can out of the bag, brightly painted with various flowers. "Oh, thank you! It's pretty! And now I can help water the flowers…I couldn't before because the can was too heavy and Sister Marguerite said it wasn't a good idea to give a kid a water hose…but now I can!" She finished by giving Milli a hug. This embarrassed the prince slightly when he noticed Damon chuckling a few feet away.

"Um, you're welcome."

Luie giggled at him, picking up a box by the stage and handing it to him. "Sister let me make you a special present, too." 

The boy eagerly plundered the contents and pulled out a wooden glider. "Cool! It's like the one we saw in the book." 

"Yup! I had to get Captain Damon to help me cut the pieces out of wood and Sister helped me with the glue so I didn't get my fingers stuck." 

They continued to chatter for a time and tried out the toy plane. When they thought they could ditch everyone, they snuck off to retrieve the bucket Luie had hidden earlier and filled it with water. Together they carried the bucket up to the bell tower, giggling all the way.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duke Dermail strode into the courtyard smugly. He considered the last bit of information he acquired, very pleased with himself. Not only was the plan progressing smoothly, he had just discovered the presence of one of the little runaways. "Two birds with one stone," he muttered with vile amusement. He had not been able to get additional information from anyone about the child, but her face was confirmation enough. There was no mistaking who she was. 

Dermail was forced from his reverie by the appearance of Lt. General Diego O'Neguil. It occurred to the old man that politics truly did make strange bedfellows. The duke turned to greet the younger man, listening carefully to his news before making the general aware of the child. They agreed that retrieval of the child should coincide with the implementation of their plan to destroy Cinq. The peace conference provided them an excellent opportunity to effectively wipe out all real Alliance opposition. In the ensuing confusion, it would not be difficult to take the child. 

The two spoke quietly for a while longer, carefully checking to see that they were not discovered. It was imperative to the Duke that no one see him with an Alliance official. His fellow members at Romefeller would not approve of his participation in a plan to wipe out the entire royal family, even if it would simplify their own schemes. Stefan Peacecraft's dogged devotion to the outmoded idea of total pacifism was a roadblock. True and lasting peace was only possible through carefully created order. A strong hand was needed to create and maintain such order. The old duke saw his collaboration with the Alliance as a necessary evil. His help now would eventually lead to the realization of Romefeller's plan to replace the Alliance with their own organization, ensuring that those who were born to lead would regain power. The true rulers of the world, the aristocracy, had been relegated to second place long enough. It was time the birthright was reclaimed. 

After the general left, the old duke paced the courtyard for a time, congratulating himself.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Milli and Luie finally managed to haul the bucket of water up to the belfry and the prince pulled the balloons out of his pockets. He was actually surprised his mother hadn't caught him hiding those earlier. They decided to let the balloons fall on the empty courtyard, just to see the splash. The two schemers set about filling the balloons as best they could from the bucket, managing to slosh water on the floor and each other in the process.The children stood on their toes and looked out over the railing. They were about to throw the balloons when they noticed two grownups talking in the courtyard. One was the old Duke Dermail that Milli and Luie had endured earlier. They didn't recognize the other man. He was a little younger and dressed in an Alliance uniform. The men were too far away for the youngsters to overhear their conversation, but Duke Dermail seemed pleased about something. That couldn't be good. Milli and Luie looked at each other and grinned. This was all just too tempting…

"I'd think about that before you drop those." 

The unexpected voice startled the children and they whirled around. They saw a figure standing in the shadows on the other side of the old bell. The figure stepped forward into the light. It was the older boy they met earlier, Treize Kushrenada. "You must weigh the consequences against the potential gain," he began as he dropped the cigarette he had been smoking and crushed it under his boot heel. "As much fun as it would be to drench the old…" he cleared his throat, "_gentleman_…the potential for getting caught is great."

"Not really," Milli responded evenly, "there's another set of stairs that go down the other way. By the time they get up here, we'll be gone." He calmly surveyed the older boy, trying to determine if he was a friend or foe. He didn't have any more luck determining that now than he had previously. 

As this exchange progressed, Luie, still holding the balloon, looked back down at the old duke. Actually she was looking at the other man. The one in the uniform. He was wearing clothes like the angry people she remembered from before. The old man seemed pleased by whatever the other man was telling him. She didn't like the old man and the other one frightened her.Luie looked at the balloon in her hand and back down at the men.

"Come on," she said nudging Milli, "they'll leave soon…if we don't do it now, it'll be too late."

"We could get into trouble."

"Only if we get caught," 

"So…we just won't get caught…right?" he said, directing the last part towards the boy duke smirking in their direction.

"Do as you wish," Treize said with a bemused shrug, "but be prepared for the consequences." He casually walked out of the room and down the back stairs that Prince Milliardo so kindly pointed out. It was difficult for the older boy not to laugh as he left. From his vantage point on the opposite side of the tower, he saw the Imperial Guard Captain…Pallidino, was it?…approaching the tower. He would probably make it into the belfry just in time to see the two infants launch their missiles.

Milli watched the other boy leave and frowned. "I don't get him,"he mumbled.

"Me neither," Luie responded distractedly. She was still looking at the men. "Come on! They're walking away!" For reasons she couldn't begin to understand, Luie really wanted to get those two. The idea of them getting drenched and looking foolish was _very_ appealing.

The two lifted the balloons over their heads and prepared to throw on the count of three. "One. Two. Th…AH!" The children yelped in unison as someone caught them by their collars. They managed to keep hold of their balloons as they were turned around.

"What are you two doing?" Captain Damon successfully managed to sound firm. Mentally, he was laughing his lungs up. Water balloons. That was classic…

Wide-eyed Milliardo answered, "Uh…just trying something out."

"Right," Damon smirked and held his hand out, "Hand 'em over, guys."

"But," Luie began to protest. She really, _really_ wanted to get that man in the uniform. 

"No, Luie. This is not a good idea." He took he balloon. She scowled at him then looked back down. The other man was leaving. Just the old duke remained.

To be truthful, Damon would have loved letting them toss those suckers over the rail. He might have even helped…he probably _would_ have helped…but there was too much going on. It was bad enough that neither child was aware of the plan to hide the royal family. They would be separated once again with no way of communicating or any idea of when they might see each other again. He didn't want their last few hours together to be marred by annoyed adults.

Milli put his balloon back in the bucket and sighed. "Captain…since we didn't really do anything, does Father have to hear about this one?" He was concerned that this might change his father's mind about meeting Luie. Milli might not get to play with her anymore…ever.

Damon, guessing what was passing through the boy's head, replied, "Nope. Just behave yourselves for the rest of the party, all righty?" The children nodded obediently. Somehow Damon didn't think what they thought of as 'behaving' and what he meant were the same thing. He decided to hang around them for a while. "You guys wanna take turns sitting on my shoulders?" 

"Yeah!" they chimed in unison. Damon grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well let's go downstairs…"

Before he could finish the sentence, the two darted out, shouting, "First one down gets to go first!" Damon, yelled after them, "Hey! Be careful! Mrs. Katrina will fire me if you guys break your necks!" He chuckled as he started to follow them. He stopped and looked back out of the bell tower. The old duke, Dermail, was pacing the courtyard, looking very pleased about something. That was probably not good. Damon tossed the balloon up in the air and caught it a couple of times, wistfully wishing he could chuck it at the old…duke…

Damon successfully managed to keep the children out of trouble, finally depositing them in the keeping of Mrs. Katrina. Damon went off to speak with the guards he assigned to shadow the few Alliance officials allowed to attend the function. 

The queen, trying not to let on that she was upset, made the most of the rest of the day with the children. When it was finally time to leave, Katrina bid Luie goodbye. She embraced the child, speaking to her in Italian. Luie and Milli could both see that Mrs. Katrina was a little upset, but didn't understand why. All they knew was someone they loved was sad and all they knew to do was give her a hug. The queen held the two tightly and gave them each a kiss before collecting Relena. She decided to give Lucretzia and Milliardo a moment to say goodbye.

"Thanks for my present. It's really neat."

"You're welcome. Thanks for my present. It's cool…when my father sees it, he's gonna know you're not bad and I know he's gonna let me play with you more and maybe you can come visit us at home."

"I hope so. It's kinda lonely here when you're not around…but Captain Damon visits sometimes and Sister Marguerite plays with me, too and she said that your father just wants you to be safe and that it's not because I'm bad or anything."

The queen stepped forward and told Milli it was time to go. "O.K. Mama…well, see you at school," he called back to Luie as he ran to the car. She waved back and yelled, "Bye! See you at school!" They waved at each other until the car was out of sight. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Captain?" 

"Enter." Damon looked up as the young guard entered the office, "Petrie," he nodded in greeting, "What do you have for me?"

"The consulate had one photo that fit your timeline." He handed the envelope over to the captain and waited for instructions.

"Good work, Petrie. Dismissed." The young man saluted and left. Damon sat down and took a breath and looked at the envelope. Damon had been having a bad feeling all day. Moving the family, securing the conference, and the appearance of one of Damon's former Alliance comrades put the young man on edge. It was bad enough that Alliance members were allowed to attend at all—he had argued against that—but the fact that Diego was one of them made matters worse. Add that to the look that smarmy old duke had given Luie and Damon's day was pretty much shot to hell. The old man had been asking about her, troubling enough, but Luie's reaction concerned him as well. So he was going back through everything. 

The captain looked at the papers fanned out over his desk. Louie's drawings, the doctor's medical report, incident reports from refugee agencies and other documents. After returning from the party, Damon had taken the little girl's drawings out and studied them for the thousandth time, hoping to see something he missed. He had just reviewed the medical file and reread the incident reports. He sat looking at the sketches perplexed by the imagery until he picked up the picture of the boy. That was when it slowly dawned on Damon what he was looking at. He shuffled through the drawings and pulled out the self-portrait Luie drew. As he compared the two images, he had asked himself if what he believed could be possible. Noin. They were both noin.

Two hours later Damon sat looking at an envelope that most likely held proof of his theory. He opened it and pulled out the photograph. His heart sank. He was right.Looking at the subject immediately confirmed his suspicions. "My God," he whispered, "that poor baby." All the pieces finally fell into place. Damon knew who Luie was and where she came from. He stood and collected all of the information, carefully placing it in a folder stowed safely in his hidden file cabinet. The captain grabbed his jacket and prepared to meet with King Stefan. He had to tell the king, but if it was the last thing Damon did, he would see to it that no one else ever found out. Not Katrina, not Milliardo, not even Lucretzia…_especially _not Lucretzia. 

He barreled down the hall, putting on his jacket and adjusting his uniform absent-mindedly as he went. The horror of what he just found out was starting to sink in. This was the very last thing Damon needed now. The royal family would be moved tonight…in exactly 2 hours and 23 minutes…and now he had to deal with the fact that Luie was... "Those bastards…" He rubbed his head roughly as he turned a corner.

The captain stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell…"

"Damon, old friend. How have you been?" Diego O'Neguil's tone dripped with malicious intent. Damon surveyed the situation as quickly as he could, mind reeling at the possibility he was facing. Diego made it past security. The mansion was probably crawling with Alliance troops, or very soon would be. 

What could he do now? Damon tried to formulate some plan, mentally picturing the location of the members of the royal family. Milliardo and Stefan were in the king's study playing chess. Katrina and Relena were in the garden, most likely in the maze and well hidden for the moment. The study was closest. He would get to the king first and plan an escape through the East Garden.

"Your security precautions might have worked, Damon, _if_ your guards had been allowed to carry firearms. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish here without weapons. Those poor boys of yours didn't really stand a chance."

"Diego, you son of a bitch! What have you done!?"

His only response was a hollow laugh from his former comrade. Diego raised his weapon, pointing at full arm's length.

"I won't let …" 

The rest of Damon's statement was lost in the sound of a gunshot.

++++++++++++++ end of part 10 +++++++++++++++++++++

O.K., this is getting more difficult. I have to remind myself that these people are just imaginary…and that General O'Neguil gets his in the end…[Thank you, Kalen, for giving me his name]. PLEASE NOTE:The next part deals with the fall of Cinq. Major character death. I can't believe I have to do that, but I guess I've written myself into the proverbial corner and now I've got to shoot my way out…so to speak…anyway, violence and strong language ahead. 

Thank you, thank you, thank you for continuing to review! Please review this chapter as well. I know the chapters are getting longer. I'm trying to make them shorter, but it is difficult to edit this part. Anyway, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I'm imaginary too, so I don't need to say I don't own it and don't make money off of it…nyah!


	11. Broken...

11

AN: Thank you so much for all the great reviews of the last few chapters! I'm glad you guys like Damon as much as I do, he's been fun to write. Ummm…this is an incredibly long chapter, but you guys said you didn't mind, so here you go...

Be warned, no cuteness in this chapter, not one drop at all…although there is the occasional splash of sap…mostly just a lot of blood and destruction. Major character death.It made the Evil Chibi cry [here's another Kleenex, sweetie]. It gave me a headache to write this, so I hope it's good. Please let me know if I was successful. Thanks again for staying with this! I promise cuteness will return in the next installment… more chapters coming …as soon as I get some aspirin…

The Lilac Princess

Part 11

By Lady Dante

Broken…

Treize Kushrenada and his uncle, Duke Dermail left Cinq immediately following the prince's birthday party. As their private plane retreated from Cinq air space, the boy noticed several Alliance aircraft heading the other way. Treize leaned forward to look out of the window. He knew what they were. Troop carriers and bombers…headed for Cinq.

"Uncle…"

"It is none of your concern, boy." The old duke did not bother to look up from the papers he was reading. He knew.

Treize looked back at the approaching madness and spared a thought for the queen. He had like her, she was beautiful, kind and treated him with respect, not the condescending tolerance he knew from his uncle. Treize glanced coldly at the old man before sitting back in his seat. The boy had learned much from the aged duke over the past few days. The most important lesson was to look to the greater goal and do not be distracted by personal regrets. If a stronger world was to emerge from the impending chaos, sacrifices were necessary. Treize made a silent promise to himself and the doomed queen. One day, the Alliance _would_ fall…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He burst into the study with excitement, carrying his new chess set. After returning from the peace conference, Milli's father sent him to retrieve the game so that they could have a match. The little boy eagerly complied, rushing back with anticipation. As he ran into the study, he was grabbed from behind.

Across the room, men in Alliance uniforms surrounded King Stefan. They had guns. They were pointing guns at his father. They were yelling. His father was trying to speak calmly, but that only seemed to anger the soldiers more. One used his rifle to hit the king, causing the man to fall to his knees. Milliardo struggled against his captors, trying to break free and go to his father. The boy's efforts were met with a sharp slap across the face. 

"It is all right, son." King Stefan clutched his stomach as he spoke, his body trembling with pain. 

Milliardo watched helplessly as the soldiers brutally beat his father into a bloody mess. Every attempt the boy made to go to his father was violently punished. The king wouldn't raise a hand in his defense. The soldiers mocked him and beat him viciously, but the king refused to fight back.

"Have you made your decision yet?" It was the man Milliardo saw earlier at the orphanage. The Alliance general.

"I will make no such statement. I will not renounce my ideals," he took deep, ragged breaths between words, "not even to save my life…" 

"What about saving your son's life?" 

On the general's order, a young soldier pulled out his service revolver and walked to the prince. He jerked the boy over to stand next to the prone king and rested the gun's muzzle on Milli's forehead. It was cold. Everything was cold.

"Father?" the boy whispered weakly. Milliardo looked into his father's eyes, pleading. Don't let them. Do something. Stop them.

"Remember who you are, Milliardo." The king spoke majestically, straightening himself as he looked back to the general, "We are Peacecrafts." 

"May that give you comfort in the next life, _your_ _highness_." 

The general spat out the words as he placed his own gun to the king's head and pulled the trigger. Milliardo opened his mouth to scream just as the side his father's head ruptured with the force of the bullet. The prince was standing close enough to be splattered with blood and hear the sickening passage of the bullet. 

Father. He could taste his father's blood in his mouth. Why didn't his father do something? Why didn't he try? 

The soldier pressed his gun painfully to Milli's skull. The prince knew they were going to hurt him now, too. Then they would kill him.His father didn't try to save him. His father didn't do anything. 

"Now, you little brat," the general said with depraved joy,"we wish to speak to the whore that spawned you," the man leaned forward, his eyes filled with frigid cruelty. "Where is she?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Queen Katrina was in the hedge maze with her daughter when she heard sharp cracking sounds come from inside the house. Curious as to what happened, she went back to the mansion, entering through the kitchen. As she walked through the room the queen slipped in a puddle of something on the floor. "Oopsie!" Relena giggled as her mother steadied herself. Katrina adjusted the little girl on her hip and looked down to see what Cook had spilled. At first she thought it was some sort of sauce, but soon realized she was wrong. She was standing in a pool of blood. 

The queen covered her daughter's eyes and followed the horrific trail to the pantry. There she found the bodies of Cook and two other servants carelessly tossed in a pile on the floor. The queen choked out a shocked gasp and backed away, carefully shielding her child from the grotesque scene before them. She swallowed hard, willing away the sickness rising in her throat. Her babies. She had to get her babies out of the house. Milliardo…where was her son?

"Let's play a game now, precious," she whispered to her daughter, "We are going to be very quiet, like mice, for a little while," Rena looked at her mother with wide eyes and nodded. "Now, precious, do not speak until I say, all right? Mama needs you to be very good and do not speak. Can you do that for Mama?" Relena nodded again wrapping her arms around her mother. The child could sense some unknown trouble and buried her little face in her mama's neck to hide from whatever was happening. 

Katrina was disgusted to see that she left a trail of bloody footprints behind her, so she stopped and slipped out of her tainted shoes before proceeding. She quietly moved into the linen room and opened a hidden panel behind the shelf. The queen gently closed the door as she entered the secret passage and started for the king's study.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The general repeatedly asked the stunned prince where the queen was hiding. The boy stubbornly refused to speak, his eyes still trained on the mauled lump of flesh that was once the king of Cinq. His father was dead. They wanted to kill his mama and Rena, too. He couldn't let them die, so he did not speak. Frustrated, the general backhanded the child with enough force to send his small body crashing to the floor. Still, the boy did not speak. 

Maybe God wouldn't protect him, Milliardo thought, but He would protect Rena and Mama, wouldn't He? God _had_ to protect them, they never did anything wrong…maybe _he_ did something bad enough to be punished, but not his mama and his baby sister…

The general was yelling at him again but Milli wasn't paying attention.The man jerked the boy to his feet and raised his hand to strike him yet again. Before the general had a chance to deliver the blow, Milliardo wrenched his head around and bit the man's hand. The general let out a howl and the prince successfully ducked a furious punch. The boy darted away and dodged the grasping arms of the others, trying to sprint to the door. He almost made it when he was tackled by one of the soldiers. The prince squeezed his eyes shut and waited to die.

The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion. As Milli and the soldier hit the floor, someone burst through the door. The boy heard shouts and scuffling before he felt himself being picked up and carried away, the sounds of gunfire and shouting following them as they fled. The bewildered child kept his eyes closed and didn't move. He was tired. He hurt. He wanted it to be over. 

Some time later-- Milli wasn't sure how long-- they stopped moving. The boy's new captor set him on his feet and grabbed his shoulders. The stranger shook him a few times, but not hard. He was talking. Milli thought he recognized the voice, so he opened his eyes slowly and stared.

"Milli? Milli, it's me, buddy…it's Damon." 

Damon felt somewhat relieved as the boy slowly opened his eyes, but his moment of relief was quickly replaced with concern when Milliardo didn't respond. The kid's body was shaking slightly, his eyes vacant. He was in shock, physically and mentally. Damon reached up and used his sleeve to wipe away some of the blood from the child's face. 

"Milli, where are you hurt?" The kid was covered in blood but, with the exception of some rapidly swelling bruises, Milliardo didn't seem injured. Damon's jaw tightened with the nauseating realization that it was Stefan's blood. Those sadistic bastards made the boy watch. The captain sucked in a painful breath and tried to calm himself. His own injuries were making it increasing difficult for Damon to focus, but he tried his best to ignore the pain and concentrate on the prince. 

"Milli, pal, I need you to say something, o.k.? Let me know you're all right kid."The boy just stood there, staring. He was still holding his chess set, grasping it so tightly his knuckles were white. Damon reached forward and gently pried the boy's fingers away from the box. As the captain set the game on the floor, he took the boy's hands and rubbed them, speaking to the youngster in a low voice. 

They were safe for the moment. Damon had managed to get to one of the secret passages without being seen. Hopefully he hadn't left a trail of blood behind for them to follow. Aside from the bullet wound he received earlier, he had caught a couple in the back of the leg as he fled with Milliardo. The captain instinctively put a hand over the gunshot wound in his stomach. He could tell that Diego's bullet had done a lot of damage, but he pushed the thought away. He had to get what was left of the royal family out of this holocaust. 

"Captain Damon?"

Damon let out a heavy breath. "Yeah, kid, I'm here."

Milli's eyes began to focus on the man before him. "They hurt Father."

"I know, Milli."

"They killed him…" 

Damon rubbed the boy's head briefly then tugged him forward into a hug. "I know, kid, " the captain whispered, his voice thick with emotion. After a moment, he pulled back, "Milli, we've gotta go find your Mama and Rena…you up for that, pal?" Milliardo nodded. Damon took the boy's hand and stood slowly, attempting to breathe through his own pain as they started off through the passage.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She saw the planes before she heard them. Luie looked up from watering her flowers and happened to spy the planes approaching, small dark things falling from them as they went. The first explosion she mistook for thunder, but realized that couldn't be true. The sky was clear. With the next series of loud booming noises, the child dropped her new watering can and put her hands over her ears. She knew what was happening. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she had the vague memory of war. It sounded like this. She rubbed her temple as she felt a sharp pain in her head. The little girl's heart began to pound and her tiny frame shook. "Sister Marguerite…" she whispered, breathing heavily. She ran back towards the building, her panic rising as she screamed, "SISTER! SISTER! SISTER!" 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Katrina jumped involuntarily at the sound of gunfire. She and Relena were in the secret passage close to Stefan's study. The queen closed her eyes and held her baby a little tighter, silently praying that what she heard was not what she feared. Katrina decided to double back and take an alternate route through the house. Perhaps Damon had managed to get to Stefan and Milliardo first. Perhaps they were searching for her.

She quickly made her way around the dark passage, guiding herself with her hand to the wall. She turned into the south tunnel and continued blindly until she stumbled upon a secret staircase leading to the second level. She cautiously started up the narrow steps, listening for intruders. Katrina's heart skipped a beat as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She froze in her tracks. _"Dear God don't let them hurt my baby," _the queen mentally pleaded, clutching Relena. She tucked herself and her daughter inside the stairwell and waited. The footsteps were louder. Any hope the queen had of remaining unnoticed was quickly evaporating. 

Katrina held her breath as the intruders drew closer. A hand reached out from the darkness and grasped her arm. She swung around to find herself looking at Damon and...

"Milli!" Katrina finally took a breath as she dropped to her knees in front of her son. She grabbed him and held him tightly, kissing the top of his head. Her eyes grew wide with horror as she saw that her little boy's hair was matted with blood. "Dear God." She pushed him back a few inches, checking for wounds, "Where are you hurt, dearest? Tell Mama where you are hurt…" Milliardo looked at her blankly as she quickly examined him. She could not find any serious injuries, but her son's lack of response alarmed her. "Milli?" She put her hand to his face, trying to provoke some response. She pulled him into another protective embrace and looked over the boy's head to Damon. The expression on the young man's face was enough to tell Katrina everything she needed to know. The queen clung to her children, closing her eyes against the horrid news. Her beloved husband was dead and her dearest boy carried the stains of his father's execution. 

"It's all right now, dearest. Mama has you now," she soothed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, "Mama has you now…"

"Take the kids upstairs, Your Highness," Damon began with difficulty, "Go out through my office and head for the East Garden…" he paused, taking a trembling breath, "Head for the woods…they'll have a tough time finding you in there. Some of the others are bound to have made it out…head for the old hunting lodge. Pagan should still be there…he knows the plan to get you out of the country…" 

Katrina looked up at her friend as it slowly dawned on her that he was not planning to accompany them. "Damon, you must come with us, I can not…"

"Yes you can, Your Highness." Damon took an uneasy step towards the queen and knelt with her. "You have to get your kids out of here."

It was then that Katrina saw the blood on the captain's torso. He was favoring one leg and his breathing was labored. "You are hurt…" Damon silenced her protest with a hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes then shook his head. "I'm…pretty messed up, Katrina…inside…I can feel it," he squeezed her shoulder, "you have to go on. I'll stay and make sure they don't follow you…" 

"Damon…" she whispered, reaching up to smooth the young man's hair back. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then pressed her cheek to his. "Thank you, my dear friend."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Katrina."

Damon watched them start up the staircase before retreating back down the passage. Few people knew of the hidden corridors and the Alliance soldiers swarming over the mansion had yet to discover them. Hopefully, Damon could lead them on a wild goose chase long enough for Katrina and the children to escape. 

When he reached the passage entrance, Damon leaned heavily on the wall, taking a moment to gather his last bit of strength. He had been running on little more than adrenaline since he was shot and he felt his strength seeping away with every drop of lost blood. He put his ear to the passage wall and heard the sound of boots on marble. When the sound grew faint, Captain Damon bowed his head, crossed himself and stepped through the door.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Marguerite and the other sisters frantically herded their young charges towards the orphanage bus. The bombs were getting dangerously close to their little home and Alliance troops were seen advancing towards the area. The sisters tried desperately to calm the panicked children and load them into the vehicle. In the turmoil, one of the babies managed to crawl away, hiding himself somewhere in the house. As the sisters tried to locate the terrified toddler, Luie took the opportunity to slip off of the bus and go back to get her treasure box. Marguerite had refused to let her go back for it, afraid that the little girl would be left behind. Luie ran back upstairs and into the large barracks-style room she shared with several other girls. She ran to her bed and retrieved her box from underneath. As she was kneeling she saw a tiny pair of feet under the next bed. She crawled over and flipped up the covers, revealing the runaway baby the sisters were anxiously hunting for. 

"Come on, little baby," she reached forward and pulled the frightened baby out, helping him stand. "It's o.k., don't be scared."

She tried to help him walk back to the stairs with her, but he was very afraid and started to cry. Luie put her treasure box down and carefully scooted it under the edge of a bed to keep it safe until she could come back for it. She stood and picked up the squalling child, struggling with his weight as she started downstairs. The baby instinctively clung to his tiny rescuer as he slowly calmed. The infant was too heavy for her to hold with one arm, so Luie put her back to the railing to steady herself during her descent. A sister met her at the bottom of the stair and relieved Luie of her burden. The sister grabbed the little girl's hand, intending to put her back on the bus, but Luie jerked free and raced back upstairs for her treasure box. The little girl skidded into the room, grabbed her box and darted back to the stairs. She couldn't be left behind. She couldn't be alone again. 

When she reached the stair hall she heard shouting. Looking over the railing, she saw several soldiers pointing guns at the sisters. It was just like before. The angry people were going to hurt the sisters. Luie backed up and ran to the back staircase leading to the kitchen. She quietly moved down the stairs and as she reached the bottom, Luie heard Sister Marguerite.

"I don't understand…"

"It's very simple sister, give us the kid and we let you and the rest of the brats go! Now which one is Lucretzia!?"

Luie froze. The angry people were looking for her. She peaked around the corner and saw a soldier holding Sister by the arm, yelling at her.

"ANSWER ME!"

Sister Marguerite spied Luie in the doorway just as the soldier yelled. The nun calmly replied that there was no child at the orphanage by that name, there had obviously made a mistake. Her lie was cut short by a harsh slap across the face. Luie screamed at the man to stop, she didn't want Sister to get hurt because of her. The soldier spun around and made a grab for the child. Marguerite reached up and yanked the man down by his hair, calling out to Luie as she grappled with the soldier.

"Run, child, NOW!" Luie, dashed out the back door, heading for the woods.

The soldier scrambled to his feet and struck Marguerite before taking off after Lucretzia. The little girl ran through the flower garden she knew so well, hoping the thorny bushes would slow the soldier down. Behind her, Marguerite chased after the man, tackling him halfway to the edge of the wood. As they fought, Luie escaped to the safety of the trees.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Katrina led her children through the dank passage, trying to feel her way in the darkness. Her hand brushed against another secret doorway and she stopped. The queen listened at the opening, but heard nothing. She crouched down with her children and spoke very quietly.

"Milli, stay here with your sister while I see where we are." Milliardo nodded. Katrina brushed a stray lock of hair away from his haunted eyes and attempted a smile. The queen removed the locket and cross she was wearing and slipped them into the boy's coat pocket. 

"Milliardo, do you remember what I told you about these?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good. Do not forget." He nodded. "You take care of your sister, now and remember," she took his face in her hands, "you are Relena's older brother. It is your responsibility to protect her as you grow up. Regardless of what happens today, she needs you to protect her. Understand?"

"Yes, Mama."

Katrina embraced her children again and kissed them before easing the door open. She carefully moved out of the passage and closed the door behind her. Milliardo put his arm around his sister and waited for his mother to return. The children remained in the dark passage for a very long time. Milliardo grew nervous. His mama should have returned by now. He wanted to go look for her but she told him to wait. Besides, he couldn't leave Rena alone. After a few moments of deliberation, the boy decided to take Rena and search for their mother. 

He cautiously pushed the door open, listening for soldiers before stepping through. They stepped into the East Wing corridor, not far from Damon's office. If they went back into the tunnel and turned right at the next corner they should find Captain Damon's secret door. He wondered why his mama hadn't guessed that when she looked out. Milliardo knew the tunnels better than she did, but still. It was obvious where they were and he couldn't understand what was taking her so long. 

The prince gripped Relena's hand and the pair started off down the hall away from Captain Damon's office and towards the balcony. Maybe his mother found an easier way out. Milliardo guided his sister out onto the balcony and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a man's voice.

"Well, well…we were just talking about you."

Milliardo whirled around and found an Alliance officer holding a gun to his mama's head. The prince immediately put his arms protectively around his baby sister and held her tightly. His mother and the soldier were standing near the railing. The man's arm was around the queen's waist, pinning her arms to her body.

"Relena, precious, hide your eyes for mama, all right?" The little girl obediently put her tiny hands over her eyes and turned her face into her brother's chest. Milli absent-mindedly stroked the child's hair to keep her calm. 

"Now, boy, you bring your sister over here and I'll let your mommy go." The soldier spoke with malicious calm. His smile was disturbing, predatory…all teeth. Milliardo tried to think of some way to help, something to get the soldier to leave his mama alone. He wanted to give himself up, half believing that the soldier would actually let his mama go, but he couldn't leave Relena by herself, he was supposed to protect her.

"Get over here, boy, or I'll blow her head off!" He ground the barrel of the gun spitefully into Katrina's temple.

The queen looked at Milliardo with a broken heart. Her poor, dearest boy. She could see his confusion and helplessness. He wanted so much to help her but knew he couldn't, so he just stood there, holding his sister and watching events spiral out of control. She had to get her children out of this madness.

"Go, Milli, Run!" Katrina shouted.

"Shut up, bitch!" The soldier used his gun to hit Katrina, leaving a streaming red cut on her pale skin. "Get over here, NOW!" 

The soldier rammed the gun into Katrina's neck as he shouted. She could not let this man have her children. Katrina looked up at her son once again and mouthed the words "I love you." She smiled sadly and prayed that God would forgive her for what she was about to do. She had to protect her babies. Katrina Peacecraft drew in a deep breath as she picked her feet up and braced them against the concrete flower urn in front of her. She let out an angry growl as she pushed against the urn, using every ounce of her strength, fear, and maternal protectiveness to send herself and the soldier hurtling over the rail. 

"Mama!"

Milliardo watched in horror as his mother fell backwards off of the balcony, her white dress billowing around her, seeming to bear her back up for a moment before she disappeared from view. The soldier's scream echoed across the courtyard as Milli heard a hideous thud below. The prince squeezed his sister before grabbing her hand and running back to the passage entrance. He led Relena through the tunnel to Captain Damon's office and carefully entered. When he was certain that the room was empty, Milli took his sister to the window and lifted her out. Captain Damon said to go to the forest and look for Pagan. They would be safe there. The weary children made their way down the stone steps and prepared to make a break for the woods.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Luie sprinted through the trees, weaving in an out of the brush with the ease of a wild animal. She knew this forest well. The little girl ran for what seemed like hours, until she couldn't go any further and dropped, still clutching her treasure box. She weakly crawled to a nearby tree and leaned against it. The loud booming noises were further away now and didn't happen so often. Luie pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around herself and her treasure box. It was all she had now. Everything was gone. Luie was alone again. 

Alone. 

She felt the familiar panic begin to rise in her chest. Panic, pain, sorrow. That was all she could feel. Sister would have rocked her and told her everything was all right. Mrs. Katrina would have sung to her and stroked her hair.She tried to imagine their voices, remember what it felt like to be held. The little girl began rocking herself and sang quietly. Luie reached up and stroked her own hair, saying what she thought they would, "It's all right, cara, it's all right…God is with you…" She tried to calm herself.Sister would find her or Captain Damon. Yes, Captain Damon wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Captain Damon would find her and take her to a safe place with Milli and Sister and Mrs. Katrina…Captain Damon would find her and everything would be all right…

"Everything's gonna be all right, cara…" she whimpered as she continued to rock herself.

The little girl mumbled and sang to herself until she fell into an exhausted, grief-stricken sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He failed. He had failed so miserably. 

Damon had hoped to keep the Alliance soldiers busy long enough for Katrina and the children to get to the forest. Unfortunately, a few minutes after emerging from the hidden passage, he was caught. Bad enough that the Captain of the Imperial Guard was captured so quickly, but the real insult was that he found himself the prisoner of a very small teenaged girl holding a very large automatic weapon.She used a two-way radio to report to her superior and a few minutes later, soldiers surrounded the captain. Actually, to him they seemed to be a bunch of 6th graders playing dress-up. Under the direction of the adolescent lieutenant who captured him, the soldiers took turns beating the hell out of Damon, pausing now and then to ask a question. He certainly wasn't going to tell them anything, they probably knew that, but amused themselves with the procedure anyway. They were eventually called away or grew bored with the game, Damon couldn't tell which, and the others left. The captain was alone with the little girl holding the big gun. 

"Does your Mama know where you are? Cuz I think it's past your bedtime…"

"Screw you," she hissed.

"You offering your services, honey?" Damon grinned through the blood and broken teeth. The girl slammed the butt of her weapon into his side. "Ah, shit…" Damon groaned. He gasped for breath and made a mental note: never piss off a lady with a rifle. 

The captain groaned as he shifted his mutilated body then began laughing. It was a hollow, hopeless laugh, born in the acceptance of his fate. He would be dead in a few minutes, one way or another…beaten to death or bleeding to death. He hoped to pass out soon; at least he would go peacefully if he were unconscious.

Peace. Violence. He had known little of one and too much of the other. Maybe this was his penance for all of the atrocities he had participated in as an Alliance officer or possibly a punishment for his complete failure to protect Stefan. Damon pushed away the image of Stefan's horribly abused body and turned his thoughts instead to his child-tormentor. He used to be her once…a long time ago, before he met Stefan and Katrina. 

'Order out of chaos.' Damon knew how seductive the Alliance party line could be, so he couldn't hate the girl, she was as misguided as he had been all those years ago. He was once a hard-ass killing machine whose only purpose was following orders…until he found forgiveness and made peace with God.

Damon, panting for air now, rolled on to his back and looked up at the girl. The poor little toy soldier…another expendable pawn in the eternal game of war._This_ was war. The loss of society's only hope, the murder of its children. Not just taking their lives but tainting their minds, corrupting their souls. She was as much a victim as anyone. That could be Luie one day…no…no, Marguerite wouldn't let that happen. Damon told himself that Luie, at least, would be all right. He was the only one who knew her secret and it was about to die with him. Even assuming that prick Dermail actually knew about Luie, the old man couldn't possibly find her in all of this confusion. Damon knew Marguerite would move the children immediately and little Luie would be safe. She _had_ to be…probably become a nun one day. Sister Lucretzia. Damon smiled proudly at the mental image of Luie, all grown up, taking her vows…

"What are you staring at?" The angry little lieutenant demanded. Damon had been smiling up at the kid the whole time.

"A little girl who should be home baking cookies for her boyfriend instead of committing mass murder." 

If it was possible, his statement infuriated the girl even more. She lashed out at the man with unchecked fury, kicking him repeatedly in the side, further mangling his already broken body. She calmed after a moment and took a step back. The soldier raised her gun and pointed it carefully at the pathetic, weak man in front of her. The captain looked up at her sadly then spoke one last time.

"I forgive you, kid," he wheezed. 

After a moment of hesitation and the young officer emptied her clip into Damon's body, reloaded her weapon and fired again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Milliardo raced across the lawn, dragging Relena along behind. He dared not look back as he ran for fear of seeing Alliance troops pursuing them. As they neared the forest, Milliardo and his sister took cover behind the Greek statue to catch their breath. He skidded to an abrupt stop as he stumbled upon the crouching form of an Alliance soldier. The dazed prince watched as the young soldier retched violently, his thin frame heaving with every wave of vomiting. Milli stared, completely stunned to find one of the invaders doubled over in sickness and fear. 

"Oh, God…"

The soldier steadied himself and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He looked up, suddenly aware of another presence watching him. Damn. There were kids here. On top of every other atrocity the 15-year-old soldier had witnessed today, he now had to face the possibility of murdering children. A bloodied boy and a…oh hell…_a_ _baby_ _girl_…what were these children doing here? For that matter, how did _he_ get here? They were killing people who couldn't defend themselves. The Alliance was supposed to bring order to the world…they lied…it was all a lie. 

The boy and the young soldier stared at each other for an endless moment, both too stunned to react.

"Otto!" The soldier started upon hearing his name. "Otto, damn it! Where the hell are you?" One of his fellow soldiers was standing near the steps calling to him.

"Over here," he managed to call back weakly as he stood. He never took his eyes off of the frightened children before him. 

"Have you seen anyone come this way? We got a couple of runaway rats to catch!"

Otto gazed at the bloodstained boy and replied, "No! Nobody's come out this way!"

"Keep your eyes open! Don't let anyone past you…shoot to kill, no exceptions!"

"Roger!"

When the other soldier left, Otto took a breath and pointed towards the woods. "Some of your people made it out that way."

The little boy stared a moment longer, nodded and led the baby towards the woods, disappearing into the brush.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Luie was roused from her exhausted slumber by the vague sensation of being carried. Her brain, still fuzzy with lingering sleep, suggested that Sister Marguerite was carrying Luie to her bed. She probably fell asleep reading again. She had a habit of falling asleep in strange places and waking up in her own bed…safe and warm. The little girl's conscious mind began to clear and she remembered what had happened. The sudden realization that it was not Sister who carried her sent the child into hysterics.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Relena stumbled along behind her brother, trying to keep up. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but Milli kept on going. The little girl tripped over a branch and landed ungracefully on the forest floor. It hurt. She wanted to cry, but Mama told her not to say anything, so Relena kept her mouth shut and looked up at her brother for help. The boy knelt by her and helped her stand, brushing the dirt off of her as he looked at the girl's skinned knee. 

Milli was covered in dirt and sticky, smelly stuff. Relena would have thought that was funny if her brother didn't look so sad. She wanted to ask where they were going and why he looked so sad, but Mama said not to speak. Mama told her to stay quiet 'til she said. Since she couldn't say anything, Relena wrapped her chubby arms around her brother's neck and hugged him instead. 

Milli patted her back and picked her up. The exhausted child rested her head on her brother's shoulder. She could sleep now. Milli would take care of her. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It took three people to hold the terrified little girl. Eventually, Luie exhausted herself enough to stop screaming and one of the ladies in the group tried to calm the child. "We're not going to hurt you…we're trying to leave before the soldiers come, just like you…" The girl stopped struggling as she slowly took in the lady's words and understood that they were not with the Alliance troops. 

"Where are your parents? Did you get separated?

"I…don't have any…I was living at the orphanage…" Luie hesitated, looking at everyone carefully before continuing, "I got left behind."

"Poor little thing…well, you come with us now and we'll see about finding where you belong later. " One of the men in the group opened his mouth as though to protest, but a sharp look from the lady shut him right up.The lady took the girl's hand and led her toward a large group of refugees making their way to the road.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Milliardo carried his sister through the woods as though she weighed nothing. He didn't care that he was tired and his back was beginning to hurt. Rena was his responsibility now, he had to protect her. As he trudged along, lost in his own thoughts, Milli heard voices. The voices were faint at first, but grew louder as he continued to walk. According to that boy soldier, some of the servants had made it to the forest…but the soldiers could be out here too. Milli stopped and strained to listen. 

"I must go back! I will not leave the children behind! I must go to Katrina!" It was a lady's voice. 

"Calm down! You must stay here…" An older man's voice rose above the lady's frantic pleas. 

"No!" The lady was quickly becoming hysterical.

"Ingrid! Come back here!" Ingrid? Milli's heart leapt. Ingrid! He found them!

"Ingrid!" he called trying to run with Relena in his arms. "Ingrid! We're here!" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It had been hours since the other people found Luie. They were still walking, heading nowhere… just away. It had grown dark long ago and yet they still stumbled along, unwilling to stop for fear of being left behind. They were strangers for the most part, but their common fear bonded them into a single mass with one mind. They had to stay together. They had to keep walking. They couldn't stop.

Luie was occasionally picked up by some unnamed adult and carried for a while or set on the back of a cart and allowed to ride. She had lost contact with the lady who initially found her, but it didn't matter. They were all going in the same direction…away. 

Luie gripped her treasure box and sang to herself. Some of the other refugees, hearing Luie singing, slowed their pace until they were close enough to enjoy the child's sweet voice floating through the darkness.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hours after being reunited with the children, Ingrid and Pagan discussed the situation. They sat in the small abandoned hunting lodge several miles from the estate. It had been intended as the first stop in the plan to save the queen and her children. With the royal couple now dead and Cinq in enemy hands, all they could do now was try to smuggle the children across the border. The two argued quietly over what was to be done. Ingrid insisted the children be kept together and she would accompany them to whatever safe harbor could be found for them. Pagan had a different plan. 

"They should be smuggled out separately, Ingrid, it's the only way…you must see that."

"See what? I do not see the merit in ripping those children apart…"

"Ingrid," Pagan began calmly, "he looks too much like his father to go unnoticed. It would be safer for them, especially the princess, if they travel separately."

Unknown to the pair, Milli was listening at the door. Ingrid had cleaned the boy and insisted that he lay down with his sister and try to rest. The prince, still haunted by recent events, could not close his eyes without seeing the image of his father's twisted corpse. He looked back at Rena sleeping soundly and thought about what Pagan said. It would be safer for his sister if Milli left. It was his job to protect Relena, so if that meant leaving, he would. Milli didn't want to lose his sister, but she might get hurt if they stayed together.

The boy walked back to his sister and gently shook her awake. Rubbing her eyes, the little princess sat up and looked at her brother. Milli removed the cross and locket from his pocket and sat next to Relena. He carefully put the cross around the little girl's neck and placed the locket around his own. 

"Mama wants you to keep that, Rena," he pointed to the delicate cross. Relena looked down and touched the cross before looking back to her brother for an explanation. "You keep that and take good care of it, ok?" She nodded. "And don't forget to say your prayers and be a good girl like Mama wants." Milliardo fingered the locket around his neck. "I have to go away, Relena, and I won't see you for a long time," The little girl's eyes grew wide with fear and her lips began to quiver, but she did not speak. "We'll see each other again, Rena, don't worry." He hugged his sister and kissed the top of her head. "You go back to sleep now," he said as he tucked her back in. "I love you, Rena," he whispered before kissing Relena's forehead and walking out of the room. 

He stood a few feet away and listened to the adults argue over his fate. He was tired of letting grown ups decide things for him. Nobody ever asked him what he wanted. Well…he was the king of Cinq now and he had a promise to keep. They couldn't tell him what to do anymore.

"I'm leaving." Pagan and Ingrid, startled by the prince's sudden appearance, stood and looked at the child.

"Your Highness," Pagan began but was silenced by Milliardo's raised hand, a gesture reminiscent of his father. 

"I'm leaving. You're taking Rena to the Dorlians so she'll be safe."

Pagan looked away briefly and then agreed, "It's for the best, Your Highness."

Milliardo nodded. "I should go now while it's still dark…it'll be harder to catch me…"

"I have a bag with supplies ready for us, Milli." Ingrid, who remained silent during the earlier exchange, collected the meager provisions and stepped towards the prince. Milli looked up at the elderly woman and frowned.

"Ingrid…you gotta take care of Relena…"

"Relena will be well cared for in her new home, Milliardo," she put her hand on the child's head and looked at him sadly, "but you need someone to take care of you…"

"But I promised Mama…"

"So did I, Milli…I promised your mother the day you were born to always look out for you. Even _you_ can not make me break that promise."

That seemed to satisfy the young prince and he agreed. Milliardo changed out of his ruined Cinq uniform into some plain clothing Pagan brought in preparation for the aborted escape. Ingrid slipped on a worn coat and tied a kerchief over her head. Anyone who saw them together would assume they were an aged grandmother and her young grandson fleeing the devastation. They stepped out into the night air and made their way to the road to join the thousands of other refugees escaping Cinq's destruction.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They walked all night. As the gray dawn approached, Luie noticed the group she walked with was thinning out. Some people were lying by the side of the road, too exhausted to continue. The little girl felt sorry for them and wanted to help, but she couldn't risk being left behind. She couldn't be alone again, she just couldn't. So, she kept walking. Sometime later, as the sun rose above the horizon, vehicles began to pass the group. A few slowed and allowed some of the weary travelers to climb aboard, others sped away, the drivers too concerned with their own welfare to spare a thought for those on foot. Some of the adults near Luie convinced the driver of a large truck to allow them passage to the boarder. One of the men picked up the little girl and handed her up to the other adults in the truck. Luie was too tired to care where she was being taken or with whom she traveled…as long as she wasn't alone.

Luie sat with her legs dangling over the back of the truck and rested her chin on her treasure box. She ran a hand over the delicately carved lid and wondered what happened to her friends. They were probably all right, she decided. After all, they had Captain Damon to take care of them…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ingrid held Milli's hand tightly as they walked, more to reassure herself he was there than to comfort the boy. Outwardly, her demeanor was stoic, accepting. The pragmatic part of her nature forced her to go on. Keep walking. Take the boy away from this place. Inwardly, the old woman grieved for her country, her friends and her beloved Katrina. 

Ingrid first met Katrina shortly after the little girl lost her mother. Ingrid, newly widowed and in mourning herself, was hired as a governess for the lonely child. The older woman never had children of her own and the golden haired cherub she was hired to care for quickly filled that void in Ingrid's heart. Sweet little Katrina, as dear to Ingrid as a child could be to a mother. Her beautiful, brilliant Katrina was dead now and the children torn apart. The old woman wanted to scream in agony, but knew she couldn't. She had to go on. Keep walking. Take the boy away from this place.

The woman felt a tug on her hand and looked down at her young charge. Milliardo was straining to see over the heads of the people in front of him, looking towards a truck some distance ahead. He jumped up once or twice then suddenly wrenched away from Ingrid and ran. Panicked, Ingrid called to Milliardo and rushed after him. The boy had youth and speed on his side as he darted through the crowd, yelling wildly. His nanny dashed after Milli, searching for his pale hair as she made her way through the crowd. As they neared the truck, Ingrid saw why Milli was shouting. Sitting in the back, looking as ragged as the day she arrived at the Peacecraft estate, was Lucretzia. 

"NOIN! NOIN!" Milliardo used his nickname for his friend, hoping it would catch her attention. She was looking down but he waved his arms wildly as he ran, trying to get her to look up and see him. He hurled himself through the crowd, calling to her as loudly as he was able. The truck was starting up and just as Milli thought he might not make it in time, Luie looked up. She finally heard her name and stood quickly, searching the crowd for the source. Milli waved again, and Luie saw him at last.

"ZECHS!" Luie started to jump off the truck and run to her friend, but one of the grownups in the truck caught her. Not understanding what the child was doing, the others kept her on the vehicle. She screamed for Milli as the truck began to move. Milli ran faster, determined not to lose his friend again. Ingrid made her way to the truck and shouted for the driver to stop as the children continued to cry out for each other. The other refugees finally handed Luie down to Ingrid when she claimed to be the girl's grandmother. Luie and Milli clung to each other and to Ingrid with all their might, terrified that someone would try to pull them apart.

The elderly woman sat down unceremoniously in the middle of the road, hugging the youngsters to her. Her heart was pounding from the sprint and she was too out of breath to speak, so she just sat there, rocking them. Relief swept over her as she held them. Ingrid had lost almost everything, but not _absolutely_ everything. She still had these children to care for. They needed her. She still had purpose. 

+++++++++++++++++ End part 11 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Disclaimer: Leave me alone… [sniff] …somebody get me a Kleenex…


	12. The Scavenger Prince...

12

AN: O.K., I probably should have split this into two chapters, but I really wanted to cover the refugee camp in one chapter so I could move on to other things and wrap this installment up in three more chapters. I've already started on the sequel (set at the academy) and I want to move on to their teen years soon. Hope you don't mind the length, but it all seemed too important to cut. 

The Lilac Princess

Part 12

By Lady Dante

The Scavenger Prince…

Mud. Their lives were covered with mud. Mud caked on the tent, on their clothes, in their food. Even the rainwater they collected eventually became muddied and required boiling before drinking. The mud clung to everything in the camp, coating all in a depressing layer of beige. Ingrid was never so sick of anything in all her life.The old woman sighed as she attempted to brush some of the dry flakes from the children's blankets. She had no means of properly washing their clothes or bedding, so she hung everything along a line in the tent and allowed the mud to dry, then brushed off as much as she could. It was less than two years since Cinq's destruction and her little family had continually moved from one refugee camp to the next, fleeing the continuing destruction as the Alliance slowly conquered the entire continent.Ingrid would have expected to become accustomed to the squalor by now; instead she grew more annoyed with the lack of suitable sanitation. What she wouldn't give for a decent wash in a real tub rather than the daily sponge bath with muddy water. As she glumly continued her tasks, Ingrid let her mind wander back to a happier time, a rare indulgence for the stoic, sensible old woman. Her warm memories were intruded upon by the sounds of a duel.

"Touché!"

"Aw, heck."

"Two matches out of three?"

"You're on!"

"En garde!"

Ingrid looked up at her two foster grandchildren as they fenced. Of course Milli and Luie had no way of acquiring actual foils, so they improvised with thin sticks cut to the correct length. The woman watched as the children continued the match. She was amazed at the level of concentration the youngsters displayed in such competitions. Ingrid was particularly surprised at Milli's ability to focus. He had always been easily distracted, bordering on hyperactive, but put him in a competition—especially with Luie—and no one could equal his determination to win. Not that he _always_ won. He and Luie were fairly well matched, physically and mentally, in most sports and games. Each won as often as the other and neither begrudged their friend a victory. 

The elderly nurse frowned as she observed the two tiny cavaliers advancing through the small tent without regard for the furnishings. True, their "furnishings" consisted of little more than two cots, a few cooking implements and crates for chairs, but it was all they had. Ingrid couldn't allow their few shabby possessions to be broken. Normally, she would have insisted that the children play outside, but it was still raining lightly and she didn't want her little ones to get sick. Health care in the refugee camps was intermittent and of inconsistent quality. They battled hunger and fatigue on a daily basis in addition to the emotional strain of living in uncertain circumstances. All of this amounted to poor health for most of the inhabitants of the tent city. Death was a frequent visitor to the camp, especially among the very young.Ingrid was afraid to consider the outcome if her children were to require real medical attention. She simply couldn't take the risk. 

A sudden crash and a loud, "Oops" convinced Ingrid it was time to find something else to occupy her rambunctious charges. They already read through the borrowed magazines, completed their Bible study and finished the school lessons Ingrid devised for them, so she was hard pressed to find something constructive and time consuming to keep them busy. She wished they had a deck of cards or perhaps a game of some sort. That was it…a game.

"I think we can safely call the fencing match a draw, my dears, put your rapiers away now."

"But Nana, I haven't won yet."

"What makes you think you'd win? I was doing pretty good."

Ingrid smiled as Milli and Luie continued to banter while putting away their "foils." Upon their arrival at the first camp, Ingrid claimed that Milli and Luie were her orphaned grandchildren. Over time, it had ceased to be a game of pretend. The former nanny to the royal family of Cinq now considered herself a true grandmother to these children. The young ones had long since given up using Ingrid's first name and referred to her as their Nana. They were a family now, blood relation or not.

"I'm bored," Milli announced as he plopped down on one of the cots.

"Well, I have an idea," Ingrid replied as she gathered a few items, "why don't the two of you make a chess set."

"Out of what?" Milli asked, frowning. 

"There are many things here that you can use," Ingrid said, handing a stack of magazines to Luie, "with your imaginations, I'm sure you will think of something."

"We can use pebbles for the chess pieces…" Luie suggested, gathering a few from the corner of the tent.

"And we can paint the piece it's supposed to be on the top of the pebble…" Milli reached for the small bottle of ink he had found at the last camp. 

The children busied themselves with creating a board and game pieces using various items from around the tent. Ingrid, assured that the children were safely occupied, retuned to cleaning the bedding. After a short time, a comfortable silence fell over the tent as Milli and Luie began their first game with the makeshift set. The quiet was disturbed occasionally by a stray comment by the friendly opponents. 

"Checkmate!"

"Aw, heck."

"Two games out of three?"

"Your on!"

Life for the little family progressed in much the same way for a few days before the rain finally stopped and the sun emerged from the cover of the clouds. The incessant mud actually began to dry somewhat and Ingrid allowed the children a day to explore the area beyond the camp. Their current location was well outside the war zone and the tents were set up near a small village. At least, it was once a village. Now, it was a collection of hollow, blackened shells, piles of twisted metal and other debris…perfect for exploring.

The occupants of the camp wandered aimlessly through the paths between the shelters, basking in the sunlight. Everyone was outside today, absorbing the soul-reviving light and stretching their cramped muscles. Two small children ran through the crowd with their arms full, darting in between the adults with long-practiced ease. When Luie and Milli reached the small tent they shared with their foster grandmother, they burst in and deposited their cargo on the cot. 

"Naaa-na! We're hoo-oome," they shouted in unison, "And we got stuff to trade!"

"What 'stuff?'" Ingrid asked with concern. If those two broke into a relief truck again…

"Just junk we found in that burnt out village, Nana," Milli rolled his eyes, "Geez…" 

"We didn't steal it, honest," Luie added with sincerity, "we found it, Nana."

Ingrid sighed in relief and walked to the cot to examine their haul. Over the past year, Milli and Luie had become quite the little scavengers, collecting all manner of things to trade for food and other necessities. Unfortunately, they had also become quite adept at stealing. No locked cargo truck was safe from those two, no pocket too difficult to be picked. As earnestly as Ingrid tried to teach them that stealing was wrong, the children seemed to feel that anything that kept them alive and together was justifiable. She couldn't blame them for their logic considering all they had lost. Ingrid consoled herself with the knowledge that they didn't victimize other refugees. Rather, they zeroed in on soldiers and others who administered the camps.

Political red tape often prevented relief agencies from distributing donated food to the refugees and it was not uncommon for trucks full of untouched food to be parked amidst hundreds of starving people. Milli and Luie didn't see anything wrong with picking the locks to those trucks and taking what they needed. The elderly woman had to acknowledge that her children's proficiency with lock-picks kept them from going hungry on more than one occasion. The larcenous skills displayed by the partners had earned them a dubious reputation among the others in the camps. Need something? Luie and Milli can find it—one way or another. 

This time, however, the duo had legitimately accumulated quite a collection of trade goods. Ingrid sorted through the items, impressed with what her little foragers had salvaged. She smiled at them and instructed the two to wash up for dinner. The old woman watched them as they removed their matching flight jackets, and happily washed up, splashing water on each other for fun. The jackets were adult size, much too large for the children, and were the outcome of a trade with two wounded pilots temporarily stranded with the refugees. The poor men were desperate for cigarettes and her scroungers were all too happy to provide them with what they wanted…for a price. So they found a packet and walked away with fine warm jackets that would last them many years. They were also pleased with the fact that their jackets matched perfectly. 

Ingrid smiled at her precious little ones, glad that they still had each other. They were like twins, she thought, inseparable. They scavenged together, fought together and survived together. Ingrid always worried over them. Life in the camps was rough at best and often quite dangerous. As young and small as the two were, it was no surprise that the inevitable bullies would label the children as weak. Those bullies, however, met with a rude awakening in the form of a sound beating at the hands of Milli and Luie. The little scrappers fought well, using teamwork and their small size to their advantage. As much as Ingrid hated for them to fight, she knew it was necessary for the children to defend themselves, though she couldn't help but consider what Katrina might say. 

The old woman was slightly ashamed of herself for allowing Milli to fight, but she was too old to properly protect the children from physical harm. As heir to the Cinq Kingdom, he should be preparing himself for his role as the leader of a pacifist people who would rebuild his father's country. Circumstances and the boy's own attitude seemed to make this all but impossible. In the time since his parents' deaths, Milliardo had changed considerably. He was no longer the sweet chatterbox Ingrid remembered. That boy, it seemed, had died with all of the others in the palace massacre. In his place stood a silent, troubled child given to bouts of depression. His temper was sometimes unpredictable, occasionally leading to violent confrontations with the source of his irritation. Ingrid was relieved that he never directed his anger at Luie or anyone smaller and weaker than himself. He was generally able to adequately control his actions unless severely provoked. From time to time, Ingrid glimpsed a bit of the little boy she once knew. He still enjoyed making up stories and joking with Luie. He still demonstrated great kindness, although not as openly. Milliardo was, though, forever changed. He even refused to pray on occasion, something he took for granted when he was younger. Milli had rejected one of the few opportunities the small group had to attend a real church service, saying he wasn't in the mood. Ingrid knew the boy was bitter over his loss and most likely struggled with his anger towards God. That was a normal reaction. What concerned Ingrid was the fact that Milli seemed to cling to his anger and would not speak of it. His nightmares were kept wrapped up in his broken heart and endured silently.

Luie appeared to have the opposite reaction. She had lost as much as Milli and yet Luie was more accepting. Her earlier experiences had prepared her for the war and it's consequences. Milli's life had been sheltered, but Luie's life, as far as Ingrid could tell, was fraught with peril from day one. The girl's own nightmares were enough to demonstrate that point.It wasn't that the little girl was less affected by the traumatic events of the past few years, just that she was more accustomed to upheaval. Luie was happy to have her nana and her best friend. Anything more was a bonus. The child didn't expect anything else from a world she knew to be cold, painful and frightening. Lucretzia made the best of what she was given and thanked God for it. 

Ingrid was grieved to see both Milliardo and Lucretzia become hardened to the ways of the world. As time passed, their cynicism increased. They knew they could depend on each other and their Nana, but put very little faith in anything else. Ingrid lamented the change, but knew it was unstoppable at this point. They needed to be tough to survive. They had to survive to grow up and take their proper places in the world. Even so, Ingrid did not like the path their lives seemed to be taking. They did need to be strong, but not at the expense of their humanity. Living in this harsh mud-covered world was making them too hard. They needed a real house, the chance to go to school and a safe, consistent shelter where they could enjoy what was left of their fragile childhood. They needed a home. Ingrid decided that they had hidden long enough for the world to believe Prince Milliardo Peacecraft was dead. The battles that still raged were behind them, in the northern countries. To the south--in Italy and the Balkans--life was relatively stable. This was true mainly because the Alliance had already assumed control of those areas and established dominion. If they settled there, they would live in the mouth of the very beast that hunted the boy. But sometimes the best place to hide is right out in the open. 

Ingrid knew Lucretzia would be happy to see Italy. In the past few months some of her more pleasant dreams had been about a city filled with what Luie described as "old rock buildings." Some of the places she described sounded very much like Roman ruins. From some of the other descriptions, Ingrid was fairly certain the child had once lived in Italy. Perhaps if they settled there Luie would begin to remember her past. The old woman smiled again as she watched her little ones finish washing their hands. She decided to begin checking into resettling in warmer—and drier—place.

When the youngsters were sufficiently cleaned, the trio walked to the food line. Milli and Luie decided to use the spoons and metal bowls they carried as miniature drums and played a march all the way across the camp, picking up a line of small children behind them as they stomped through the mud. The weary adults humored the younger members of the group, pleased to see them having a little fun. While waiting in line, Milli and Luie made up a new story, pretending that the food was fine dragon-egg soup and the powdered milk was actually honey-suckle juice. The decided to be dwarves that day. Dwarves who were taking a break from working in their diamond mine to have a nice snack.They continued the story through the meal, involving some of the other children in the game, all of whom thought the dragon-egg soup was superb. Later that night, the two children sat on the cot they shared and Milliardo continued the story. It now included a silver knight, an evil dragon and, of course, a little fairy girl with violet eyes. 

"Then what happened?"

"Then the knight snuck into the dragon's den and…"

"And then it was time to go to sleep," Ingrid interrupted.

"Nana! He's not finished telling the story yet!" Luie whined. She hated cliffhangers.

"No arguments," Ingrid replied firmly, "time to sleep. You can finish the story tomorrow night." Ingrid busied herself tucking the two grumbling children into the cot they shared and kissed them goodnight. "Say your prayers now and go to sleep." She stood by the bed and listened to them pray as they thanked God for their successful scavenging and asking that the mud dry up. Ingrid was pleased to hear Milli praying with sincerity rather than repeating by rote. Evidently he had a good day today. The old woman adjusted their thin gray blankets once more before laying down wearily on her own meager cot. She said her own prayers, asking God to protect her little ones and for strength to keep them safe. A moment or two before she drifted off to a well-deserved sleep, she was wrenched back to full consciousness by her "little dears." They were tugging at the blankets and arguing.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"You quit it!"

"You started it!"

"Nuh-uh! YOU started it!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did NOT."

"Did TOO."

"WHAT is going on over there?" Ingrid sat up exasperated. 

"She's hogging the covers!"

"Am NOT! He's hogging the covers!"

"I don't care who was hogging the covers," Ingrid answered calmly as she got up, "it's time for sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep with the way she kicks all night?"

"I do not kick."

"Do so and I woke up one night and your elbow was in my nose!"

"Was not…and you SNORE."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"That is quite enough from the both of you," Ingrid straightened their blankets and commanded, "all right…arms under the covers." Her command was met with complaints from the two cover-hogs. Their protests fell on deaf ears as their nana pulled the covers up to their necks and tucked them in once more. This time very tightly. 

"We can't move now!"

"That, my dears, is the point." She leaned over and kissed them again, "It's very cold tonight, so you must share your blankets. I don't want either of you to get sick. So stop squabbling, all right?" She wagged her finger at them in a very motherly way.

"Yes, Nana," Luie and Milli looked at each other then back at Ingrid, "We love you Nana," they sang in unison, smiling sweetly at their foster grandmother.

"I love you, too…but I'm not untucking you."

The children eventually fell asleep and an exhausted Ingrid followed suit. The sounds of the camp grew faint as the night wore on, the chilly wind driving everyone to the inadequate comfort of their beds. Tent walls billowed and flattened as the cold wind howled through the rows of makeshift fabric shelters, adding the fear of exposure to the long list of concerns for the dejected refugees. Every one had their own story and yet, the story was the same. Loss, pain, fear, hunger. Moving from one camp to the next as the war followed them on their trek. They journeyed to find a safe place, something no one really believed existed, but searched for just the same. It was better to pretend they were moving towards something rather than simply away from their broken lives and dead loved ones. On a night such as this, it was not unusual for cries to pierce the silence as the unavoidable nightmares made their rounds through the camp.

In the small tent at the far end of the camp, Milli tossed restlessly in his bed as troubling images ripped painfully through his dreams. He woke up with a start, the horror still fresh in his mind and the taste of blood in his mouth. He had the dream again. The dream always started nice. Memories of home…his sister, his beautiful mother…but the dream always ended with the taste of blood and a horrified scream. At least the scream stayed in the dream this time instead of forcing its way out through Milli's dry throat. He tried to steady his breathing as he reached up and wiped his face. Luie woke at his movement and lifted her head off the pillow slightly, looking at him with one sleepy eye open. Seeing that he was upset, the little girl put her arm reassuringly across her friend's chest before letting her head plop back down on the pillow. In a moment, Milli could hear her even breaths, indicating she was once again asleep. Milli laid awake for a while, staring up at the tent and clutching the locket around his neck. He rarely removed the locket and if he did, it was carefully wrapped and placed in Luie's treasure box for safekeeping. It was the last thing his Mama gave him. He had to keep it safe.

Milli closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to will away the images that still haunted him. He inched closer to Luie and rested his head against hers. Luie understood what bad dreams were like; she had them, too, though not frequently anymore. She seemed to be able to make herself forget some things after a while. Milli envied her that. He tried to make himself forget the bad things, but just when he thought he could, the dreams started again. Milli knew he was doomed to always remember. Always remember his father's mutilated corpse and his mother's sacrifice. The boy swallowed a few times to dispel the taste in his mouth. At least he had Luie. She understood and she would never tell anyone if he asked her not too. Or if f he didn't want to talk about it, she didn't try to convince him he should. She would just let him know he wasn't alone and leave it be. That's what he wanted most of the time. Just to leave it be.

As Milli began to calm, he thought about how glad he was glad to have Luie here to share things with. He loved Ingrid, but she was a grown up. Adults didn't quite understand some things. Nana _always_ wanted him to talk about stuff. She said talking would make it better. She didn't understand that sometimes he just wanted to think and sit with someone without having to speak. He and Luie would just sit silently, looking up at the sky and content to be together. Sometimes Luie would sing her song. He liked that. It reminded him of when they met, when things were better. 

Milli's thoughts began to fade as he snuggled up to his best friend and drifted off to sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Luie stifled a giggle as she worked on her special present for Milli. She knew if she laughed it would wake everyone up. She looked over her shoulder at the two cots on the other side of the tent. Good. They were still asleep. She needed time alone to finish her gift. It was hard not to giggle though. The idea she had was just perfect for Milli. Her best friend loved to draw as much as she liked to sing and Luie knew he was always looking for something to sketch on. When he ran out of pencils, he would sharpen the end of a twig and burn the tip in the fire. This worked pretty well most of the time, but Luie knew Milli could draw better with real pencils on blank, smooth paper. She had the idea a few months ago and immediately began collecting the supplies she needed. Any scrap of blank paper she came across was quickly hidden away from her bunkmate before he could see it. She wanted this to be a real surprise. The papers were of different weights and textures, but they were all blank on both sides so Milli could draw as much as he wanted. She finally collected enough paper to make the sketchpad she wanted to give him. 

She carefully trimmed the sheets to the same size and stacked them precisely between two pieces of thin cardboard she found in the trash pile. The cardboard was covered with various pictures Luie cut from magazines or found here and there. She glued them to the cardboard with paste she made from"found" flour. That kind of paste wouldn't get her fingers stuck. She was careful to select pictures of things Zechs liked, such as planes, and other things that seemed very boy-like. If she were making it for herself, it would have been covered in flowers and horses. 

When she had everything stacked evenly, Luie meticulously began sewing the pages together with one of Nana's large needles. She used the binding stitch her grandmother taught her so that the pages were secure. When she was finished, she collected the pencils she had scrounged up and tied them together with a small bit of twine sewn to the cover of the sketchbook. She surveyed her gift proudly before hiding it away. Luie walked to the front of the tent and peeked out at the sky. It was clear again and she could see the stars. A few more hours and they could celebrate their birthday. The little girl put her hand over her mouth to hide another giggle. Zechs was going to be _SO_ surprised.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What do you see up there?" 

Ingrid looked at Luie curiously as the little girl gazed at the early morning sky. It was still dark out and the last few stars continued to flicker in their blanket of blue. Luie was usually the first one up each morning, but Ingrid insisted that neither of the children leave the tent alone, so the child generally peeked out the front flap and enjoyed the stars undisturbed.

"The beginning," Luie replied absently. 

Ingrid stroked the girl's hair for a moment, amazed as how a child's simple statement could carry such profound implications. She knew the little girl referred to her earliest memory, before finding her way to Cinq, but the response impressed Ingrid just the same. She quietly started the day's chores, careful not to make enough noise to wake Milli. The boy had not been sleeping well lately and Ingrid was glad to let him rest. Both he and Luie usually got restless this time of year. The nightmares they both endured increased in frequency with the approach of their birthday. The day Cinq fell. Last year, the little family found themselves in a poorly equipped relief center on the French border. The children's seventh birthday consisted of a chocolate candy bar Ingrid had traded her gloves for and a round of songs. That night Milliardo and Lucretzia woke up screaming and terror-stricken. It took Ingrid hours to calm them and reassure the children that they were safe now, that no one would separate them. 

Ingrid hoped to make their eighth birthday more enjoyable. She had taken in mending for some of the medical personnel in exchange for flour and sugar. She had convinced a nearby farmer to provide two eggs and a bit of milk when the time was right. Ingrid even managed to acquire more chocolate. Her little ones would have a chocolate cake this year, their favorite treat. 

Ingrid also managed to provide two small gifts for the children. For Luie, more lilac water. It wasn't really cologne. Luie's last bottle of lilac cologne had been depleted a few months before, despite the girl's careful rationing of the precious liquid. Lucretzia missed her lilac fragrance more than she would admit, so when Ingrid came across a small lilac bush a few weeks earlier, the old woman eagerly collected as many blooms as she could conceal and set about making a substitute. She crushed the petals into some clean water and let the mixture sit until the water absorbed the essence of the blooms. It had worked fairly well and Ingrid was pleased with the outcome. She even found a bottle for the perfumed water. It was not as ornate as the cologne bottle Katrina gave the little girl, but it was small enough to fit in Luie's treasure box and had a tight fitting lid. 

Milli's present was a bit more difficult. It took some time and serious thought for Ingrid to come up with a suitable idea for the young boy's gift. The boy's interests and talents varied. He was determined to be a pilot one day, one of the few ambitions Milli retained after the fall of Cinq, but he was also very artistic. Paper was scarce here, so the boy drew on whatever he could get his hands on and his sketches demonstrated genuine talent. Ingrid felt that the boy had the potential to become a great artist, if he was ever afforded the opportunity to receive proper instruction.

In the end, a chance meeting between a young English pilot and the elderly nanny provided Ingrid with the perfect gift. The young man had recently escaped an Alliance prison and was making his way across Europe with the hopes of returning to his homeland. Ingrid provided him with a few supplies and some clean drinking water. In gratitude, the young man gave her his only possession of value—his pilot's wings. Ingrid knew Milliardo would be thrilled with such a gift and carefully hid it away with Luie's lilac water. This year the youngsters would have a truly memorable birthday celebration.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It had taken him forever to find it. Well, maybe not _forever,_ but a really long time. It was definitely worth the effort, though. Luie was going to love his present. Milli sat on the cot kicking his feet impatiently as Luie and Ingrid readied themselves for church. A group of missionaries had recently arrived at the camp and began weekly services for the inhabitants. Nana and Luie attended every one, Milli only went when he was in the mood. But not today. He actually would have liked to go today, but he needed to finish his present for Luie and that meant he needed the tent to himself. He had finally figured out how to fix it and he was anxious to get started…if they would only hurry up and leave. The women of the family prepared to leave and Ingrid turned back to ask Milli if he was certain he didn't want to attend church with them. Milli knew she worried when he didn't want to pray or go to church, but he really didn't want either of them to figure out what he was doing. 

"I'm sure, Nana," he said lightly, "I'll be good and wait here for you and Luie to come back."

"Very well," Ingrid said sadly, "We will be right back." She walked back and gave him a kiss before taking Luie's hand and proceeding to the chapel tent.

The instant they were gone, Milli leapt up and began his task. The boy grinned at his good luck. He couldn't believe he actually found one. Milli pulled down Luie's treasure box and opened it, gently removing the contents. When he had everything laid out neatly on the cot he went to work. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the music box works he found and began installing the small cylinder. 

A few months ago, on one of their scavenging missions, Luie had found a small glass music box. She had never seen a real music box before and was enthralled with the delicate sound. She adored it almost as much as the treasure box his mother had given her so long ago. Milli knew how much Luie missed the box and how difficult it had been for her to give it up. She gave it away. It had been for a good reason, but that didn't make it easier for Luie to part with it.

There had been a young woman in one of the other camps who was expecting a child. The Alliance advanced on the area and the group took to the road to once again to escape the devastation behind them. The woman, Magda, had been allowed to ride on a cart, but the journey was still incredibly rough for her and she went into labor prematurely. With Ingrid's help the young woman gave birth to a tiny baby girl. During the ordeal, Luie and Milli held Magda's hands and mopped her face, trying to make her feel better. After the baby was born, Luie and Milli considered Magda's newborn, named for Ingrid, their responsibility. They found food for Magda, traded for a soft blanket to wrap the baby and scrounged up whatever they thought the baby needed. Sadly, upon reaching the next camp baby Ingrid came down with a fever and died. Magda was heartbroken and, despite all of the children's best efforts, the young woman refused to eat. For a time, it looked as though she would not last long herself, but Magda was unexpectedly reunited with her aunt and uncle. Having some of her family with her and the constant attention of Luie and Milli helped the young woman pull herself back into the land of the living. Her sadness remained however, and the youngsters were always looking for ways to make her happier. 

One day, Luie had the idea to bring her music box to Magda, hoping the nice music would brighten the young woman's mood. Magda smiled upon hearing the tune and told Luie she had once had a music box that played the same melody. Hers had been destroyed by the same bomb that killed her husband. Luie could see how delighted Magda was with the box and gave it to her without a second thought. Milli knew that was tough for Luie--she loved that box so much—but it was more important to her that Magda be happy again. Milli decided that day to find a new music box for his friend, no matter how long it took. He didn't actually find a working music box, but he found one that still had the cylinder, so he decided to put that in Luie's treasure box instead. This one also had a porcelain figure of a couple in formal clothes. The figure was supposed to twirled in time to the tune when the lid was opened. That part didn't work, though so Milli had the idea of attaching the figure to the winding key with a spring. As the key wound down, the couple rotated. When the lid was closed, the figure would fold down safely.

Milli wound the key and watched to see that everything worked properly. Perfect. He grinned at his success and replaced all of his friend's little keepsakes. The boy put the box back and sat on the cot to wait for Luie's return. As he kicked his feet, he tried to imagine the look on her face when she saw his gift. Noin was going to be _SO_ surprised. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Look, Zechs! Ingrid made a cake and it's _chocolate_!" Luie was giggling as she rushed into the tent and held the flap open for Ingrid.

"Wow!" Milli leapt to his feet and jumped forward to meet Ingrid. "Where'd you get that? We haven't had chocolate in ages!" 

Luie grabbed their spoons and bowls and passed them around. The trio devoured the cake with glee, laughing and talking about how Ingrid had collected the ingredients and managed to keep it all a secret from the children.

"Speaking of secrets," the old woman smirked, "I have two more for you." She retrieved the gifts and handed them out. "Happy Birthday my dears."

"Thanks, Nana!" the children shouted in unison as they hurriedly removed the wrapping. Each gasped with delight at their gifts. Luie immediately opened her bottle of fragrance and patted some on her hair before hugging Ingrid and offering her some. Milli laughed and pinned the wings to his flight jacket.

"Now I'll look like a real pilot! Thanks, Nana!" As he hugged Ingrid, Luie snuck behind him and pulled out her gift.

"Happy Birthday, Zechs!" The little girly proudly presented her gift to the boy.

Milli's eyes grew wide as he took the small book and bundle of pencils from Luie. He opened the book and thumbed through the pristine sheets of paper. A sketch book…and pencils. This was the best present he could have gotten. Better than the wings…even better than the cake. His mind churned with all of the pictures he could draw now. Dragons, knights, planes…

"Do you like it?" Milli's reverie was interrupted by Luie's quiet voice. She was looking at him nervously, suddenly unsure if her gift was right.

"It's great, Noin." He fingered the pencils and opened the book again, "this is the best…I'm gonna draw something right now!" He sat down and started sketching.

"Isn't there something you want to do, Milli?" Ingrid's "nana" tone made him look up. Luie was looking at him expectantly.

"Well," Milli began calmly, "I'm sorry Noin, but I didn't make you anything this year. I forgot." He tried to say it nonchalantly, so she wouldn't guess what he was up to. He looked down at his sketch again. It was hard not to just leap up and show her the box, but that would spoil the surprise.

"Oh…well," Luie responded with a shrug, "that's o.k. No big deal." She did an admirable job of hiding her disappointment, but Milli could tell. He could always tell when she was upset. Ingrid, also noticing how hurt the girl was, inadvertently provided the perfect cue for Luie to open her treasure box.

"Luie dear, why don't you put your lilac water in your treasure box so it will be safe."

Luie nodded and pulled her box off of the crate that served as her nightstand. She opened the complicated latch and carefully raised the lid. A light, tinny sound drifted out of the box. Luie gasped softly and listened to the gentle twinkling sound and reached forward to touch the small figures attached to the music box key. As the key wound down, the figure of a dancing couple slowly rotated to the simplified strains of a waltz. The little girl stared at the twirling couple, clearly delighted with her gift.

Across the room, Milli peeked up from his drawing just in time to catch Luie's reaction. He bit his lip to keep from smiling and quickly averted his eyes the moment Luie looked up at him. He pretended not to notice anything and kept his eyes on his paper, waiting for Luie to say something. After a moment, he was surprised by a sudden jolt as Luie rushed over and threw her arms around him. She gave the startled boy a sisterly kiss on the cheek and squealed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Zechs! I knew you didn't forget! It's beautiful! It's even better than the other one 'cause it's in my treasure box!" 

Milli patted her back with some embarrassment, saying, "You're welcome, Noin. No big deal." 

"But it is a big deal! I can't believe you found another one! I love it!" Luie gave him another kiss and squeezed him harder.

Milli let her hug him a few more minutes, still a little embarrassed. She was his best friend and they liked all of the same things, but sometimes Luie could be such a _girl_. Well, at least he really surprised her. Milli finally shot a pleading look at Ingrid who responded by saying, "All right now, Luie. I think you've thanked Milli enough." As Luie pulled away, still grinning, Ingrid continued, "Besides…it's my turn." With that she hugged the boy and planted a big kiss on his forehead. Luie laughed again and joined in the fun. Milli, wriggled under the onslaught of female attention.

"Aw, come on guys! You're squishing me!"

"Well that's what you get for being so sweet," laughed Ingrid.

"Aw, Geez…" He sighed and let them shower him with affection, smiling a slightly. He really didn't mind _that_ much.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A few weeks after their eighth birthday, Milli and Luie roamed the through the streets of a decimated village, looking for more trade goods. Their hunt had been unsuccessful so far and the partners were becoming rather frustrated. Just when they were about to give up and head back to the camp, Milli spotted something shiny under a pile of charred debris that had once been a school. He pulled the item out and wiped it off. A harmonica. The boy raised it to his lips and tried it out. The light wheeze of the instrument brought Luie over and the two worked on cleaning the dirt out of the small holes. Milli tried it once again and was pleased to hear a soft musical tone produced.

He loved music. The boy always wanted to join in when Luie sang, but he also didn't want to spoil her songs with his off-key attempts at singing, so he just listened. If he could teach himself how to play the harmonica, though, he might be able to join in after all. Milli blew a few notes and Luie matched each with a clear tone. They practiced every day after that until Milli had picked up enough to play some simple accompaniments for Luie. They entertained people throughout the camp and were delighted to see how much everyone enjoyed their performances.

Their practice sessions, chess games and fencing matches helped allay the boredom, but Luie and Milli were much to rowdy to content themselves with such constructive activities continuously. They still enjoyed scavenging and exploring the countryside--anything to get them away from the rows of tents. Such adventures also kept them away from some of the enemies they had acquired among the younger refugees. They tried to stay out of trouble for Nana's sake, but sometimes trouble came looking for them. That day it arrived in the form of a particularly mean boy named Piers. He reminded Milli and Luie of Karl, not in appearance so much as his ignorance and brutality. Piers was the type of person who liked proving he was stronger and the best way he saw to do that was beat up on the weak. The children tried to avoid the bully and his gang as much as possible, but the camp just wasn't large enough.

Piers, jealous of the attention Milli was getting with his harmonica, decided it was time to claim that prize for himself. He had no intention of learning to play such a sissy instrument, but he didn't like those two bratty musicians stealing the spotlight. He confronted Milli with his small gang and a fight broke out, Luie and Milli fighting back to back as usual. The scuffle ended as most of them did, a ring of boys lying on the ground with fat lips and bloodied noses with two small children left standing over them, fists clenched.

Milli shoved his harmonica back into his pocket as he and Luie walked back to their tent to get cleaned up. He was still angry. He wanted to keep kicking and hitting Piers and the others until they passed out or until his anger went away, but Milli knew that wasn't right. It wasn't fair to hit someone when they were down. Just once, though, he wished he could, just to see if it made the anger and pain in his heart go away. If it would make the nightmares stop. 

Back at the tent, Ingrid began to give the two children a stern lecture on the evils of fighting. All the things she said before. The same things his father used to say. Walk away. He couldn't walk away and he was tired of being told what he should do. It wasn't like he was ever going to go back to Cinq. His country didn't exist anymore. All he had was today. The place they set up the tent today. The food they ate today. The things they collected _today_. Ingrid kept telling him what he was supposed to do when he grew up and the responsibility he had to the future. His father always talked about responsibility. Milli felt his responsibility was to the family he had _now_. Nana, Luie…and Relena, wherever she was. Milli protected Rena by staying away. He protected his grandmother and Luie by fighting and stealing. He was the man of the family, _that_ was his responsibility.

"Are you listening?" Ingrid moved in front of the distracted Milli, "Please look at me when I'm speaking to you, Milliardo."

"Don't call me that!" Milli shrieked as he jumped to his feet, "Don't EVER call me that!" Ingrid, stunned at the voracity of the boy's response, reached out to him, hoping to calm the child. He slapped her hands away and ran out of the tent, Luie hot on his heels and calling after him. The boy ran as fast as he could, still young enough to believe he could outrun the anger and bad memories. Move fast enough and you could leave the pain behind. But he wasn't fast enough…yet. 

Milli raced into a small thicket of trees and flung himself against one, wildly punching and kicking at the thick trunk. He screamed and growled, using the incoherent noises to give voice to his rage. Luie skidded to a stop behind him, shocked at the violent display. When she could make herself move again, she ran to her friend and grabbed his waist. She tried to pull him away from the tree before he hurt himself.

"Zechs! Stop it!" The little girl grunted as she struggled to pull him back. "Quit it before you break your hands! ZECHS!" 

Luie finally managed to yank the boy away hard enough that that they both fell backward to the ground. Milli continued to hit at the empty air as Luie tried to keep him from hurting himself. The boy let out a growl and swung around, fist reared back, ready to let loose one more furious blow. He froze in horror and shame as he looked down at his best friend. He almost hit her. How could he hit her? She was the only person who understood what he felt and he almost hurt her. Milli sat back as Luie scrambled to her feet. She was talking to him, but he couldn't hear what she said. It sounded too far away. When she took his arm and pulled him to his feet, he didn't resist. He allowed her to take his bloodied, swollen hand and lead him back to the tent, much the same way he had led her back to the Peacecraft mansion. 

When they arrived back at the camp, Ingrid gently cleaned and bandaged the boy's hands. He offered no opposition to her care, nor did he pull away when she cradled him against her and stroked his hair. Luie sat down next to them on the cot and looked at Milli with deep concern. The boy stared at her a moment, still amazed at what he had almost done. 

"I'm sorry, Noin…" Milli was barely able to whisper the apology, he was so ashamed of himself.

"It's all right, Zechs, you didn't hurt me. Don't worry about it." She reached out and gently grasped his injured hand. Milli looked back at her, suddenly overwhelmed by all of the emotions he had worked to hard to bury. He squeezed Luie's hand and turned his face into Ingrid's shoulder. Then the boy once known as Milliardo Peacecraft, the former heir to the throne of Cinq, did something he had not done in over two years. He cried. 

A few days after the incident, Ingrid tried to talk to Milli again about his problems and his need to fight. The boy was calmer now, but even his earlier outburst had not been enough to completely dispel his anger. She had hoped the catharsis would be a turning point for him, that he would be able to put the past behind him, but the child stubbornly clung to his feelings of rage. He was becoming more proficient in his attempts to control himself, but Ingrid still worried. They talked reasonably for a while, but Milli still refused to back down. The old woman tried to convince him that he did not need to take care their family, that was her job, but the boy insisted that it was his duty. He was the man of the family and he should take care of them.

"…and why do you insist on calling me Milliardo? I thought we were trying to hide." That really annoyed him. He didn't like using that name anymore. It reminded him of his father. It reminded him of the disappointment he had become.

"Well I think I may call you what I wish in our own home." 

"This," he said, swatting at the fabric wall with a bandaged hand, "is not a home. It's a _tent_."

"You are right."

"What?"

"I said that you are right," Ingrid sat on the cot, "this is not a home…what do you say to finding ourselves a real home? I've been asking the relief workers about aid in resettling to a real town." 

"Where?" Luie piped up, interest peaked. She had been watching the entire argument stretched out on the cot, head propped up on her hands, as though it were a television show. The mention of a real home definitely appealed to her.

"Well, someplace warmer, perhaps," the old woman paused and looked at Luie, "We are very near the Italian border…perhaps we could find a nice town to settle in."

"Could we find a place near the ocean?" the little girl asked hopefully. The dreams she had about the ocean were always nice, like the memory of her song.

"We could look," Ingrid smiled at the girl's pleased expression then turned to the boy, "Well, Milli? What do you say to a nice cottage near the sea?"

Milli looked from his surrogate grandmother to his foster sister. Luie seemed very pleased with the idea. She had been having more of the nice dreams about that town near the sea. She definitely would be happy in Italy. And it wouldn't be so difficult for Nana if they were in a real town. She wouldn't have to work so hard and she could take real baths. Maybe they could start school again. If he was going to be a pilot one day, he needed to finish school.

"Very well," Milli said, using his most grown-up voice, "I approve."

+++++++++++++++ End part 12 +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Thank you all very much for continuing to send me your comments and suggestions! I think you guys deserve another group cyber-hug! I appreciate your feedback and I'm thrilled to know you like the story so much. There are too many of you to list individually, but you know who you are and I bow to you. I would like to say a special thank you to The Major for her support and letting me e-rant about my psychotic computer…it helps to vent.

Sorry this one took longer, but things got in my way, like my life. [Shocked Readers: "She has a life?" Lady Dante: "I'm as surprised as you are."] It also took a bit longer because I was doing research on refugee camps and the experiences of those forced out of their homes in Kosovo. I used that as a basis for this chapter and I hope it lives up to the last one. It's difficult to follow up total destruction with something appropriate and yet still work in cuteness/sap. I hope it worked. I think I'm back down to the G and PG level. I'll try to keep it there for a while. As always, please review! I really need feedback…I crave reviews! 

P.S. Check out the new picture on my Author Profile page. It's actually a wallpaper that was made for me, so if anyone wants the larger version, e-mail me.

Disclaimer: O.K. with all that is going on in the world, I resent the fact that some corporate big-wig might actually take offence at the fact that I adore Zechs+Noin so much that I write stories about them. I think they should be flattered that I'm such a rabid fan and want to read more GW. I _know_ I don't own them, my 5-year-old nephew _knows_ I don't own them, so why would anyone else think such a thing? Have I asked _anyone_ for money to read this? No. I've got a job, I don't need to get paid for this. My readers' comments are more than enough reason for me to continue to write, not a few bucks. I am certain most fanfiction writers feel the same. Don't you suit-wearing types have something better to do? [frustrated scream] O.K., I'm all right now…


	13. Hopes and Dreams and Reality...

13

O.K. Sorry this took so long, but this time it wasn't my fault. For some reason, I wasn't able to log in on my ffn account to upload this chapter for threedays. 

I dedicate the "boredom" scene to anyone who has a brother…

The Lilac Princess

Part 13

By Lady Dante

Hopes and Dreams and Reality…

"Papers." 

A young Alliance officer held his hand out expectantly to the elderly woman before him. The woman complied, handing over a small stack of neatly folded documents. The story of three lives contained in a collection of brightly colored sheets of thin paper. The soldier looked over the material with an air of professional boredom. They checked thousands of documents like these every day. It was beyond routine. It was mind numbing. The officer sighed and read the vital statistics aloud to his partner who dutifully entered the information into a small laptop.

"Pallidino, Ingrid. Born AC 117, Berlin…." 

The young man droned on, repeating the details of an imaginary life to his comrade. Life in the camps had not required a last name but it was mandatory for a new, permanent home. Ingrid knew she could not risk using her own last name. Her connection to the royal family of Cinq was deep and well known. So, with the aid of Milli and Luie, Ingrid invented a new identity for herself and her foster grandchildren. 

Using the name 'Pallidino' had been Luie's idea. Ingrid's first reaction was to refuse. Damon Pallidino was as firmly associated with the Peacecrafts as Ingrid, so it stood to reason that his name would raise suspicions. The little girl pointed out the Captain had no family and that the name might be somewhat common in Italy, therefore less noticeable. Luie had been sitting on a cot, carefully packing her treasure box when she made the suggestion. Ingrid remembered the sadness in the young child's eyes as she gently placed her small Bible in the box and fastened the latch. Captain Damon was as close to a father as Luie could remember and Ingrid felt it might do the child good to take his name. She conceded and now they were Ingrid, Milli and Luie Pallidino. 

Luie and Milli took great joy in making up the details of their new lives. Their false history was complex and colorful, to say the least. Ingrid was now the German-born widow of an Italian sculptor she met on a trip to Rome. The couple, according to the imaginative youngsters, had one tow-headed son who was also an artist and was married to a raven-haired opera singer. The children happily pretended to be brother and sister, just as they had in the refugee camps, but now with a lovely new story as a backdrop. They explained the striking difference in their appearance by claiming Luie looked like their mother and Milli looked like their father. 

After entering the information, the Alliance officers waived the group through the line and down the gangway of the passenger ship. The family stepped off the dock and made their way into a small port city on the coast of Italy. Several months before, Ingrid had managed to move her family across the border into Italy and found a temporary job. She saved a little money and, with the help of a resettlement organization, the elderly woman found a job in Livorno as well as a new place to live. A short voyage later and the little family finally arrived at their new home. The trio walked along the steep streets of the city, stopping twice for directions to their small house. Just before dusk, the newly christened Pallidino family stood before a small stone cottage on the edge of town. To the children's delight, the ocean was within walking distance and visible from their roof, a fact they discovered when they climbed along the wall adjacent to their home and hopped onto the roof. They did not have the opportunity to enjoy the spectacular view for very long, however, as Ingrid frantically called for the children to come down before they fell and broke their necks.

As the months passed, the family settled into their new lives. The children started attending the local school, two grades ahead of the others their age, and Ingrid began her new job at a nearby factory. The work was difficult, but the hours were convenient. Ingrid was home before the children returned from school and she had Sundays off for church. They lived in modest circumstances with no money left over for extras, but they had a comfortable home and plenty to eat, unlike their life in the refugee camps. 

The change was difficult at first, particularly for the children. Adjusting to school again was exceptionally hard for them both. Although Ingrid kept up their lessons, the youngsters had not attended regular classes since they were six years old. Getting used to being cooped up in a classroom for hours at a time was trying for the boisterous youths. The first few days of school ended with regular reprimands. 

Ingrid also struggled to curb the children's fighting instincts. The harsh realities of the war and its aftermath had hardened both children, conditioning them to respond to everyone with suspicion. Each person they met was sized up as a potential enemy. Naturally, it did not help that the port city was the location of one of the many Alliance military schools scattered across Europe. Seeing soldiers on a daily basis reinforced the memory of destruction they were trying desperately to leave behind, but Ingrid doubted the situation would be better in another town. The Alliance had all but conquered the world at this point and there was a clear military presence everywhere. 

With time and Ingrid's loving reassurance, Milli and Luie finally established a routine that bordered on a normal life. Their relationship developed into that of loving, squabbling siblings. They were as quick to argue as they were to share secrets. Daily life was the same for the two as it was for their classmates. They had school during the week, play on the weekends, and daily chores at home. In the evenings, Ingrid would tell the children stories of magic and wonder as they sat at her feet. Luie sang with the school choir while Milli finally had the opportunity to attend art classes. Church was now a weekly ritual as well, even for Milli. The traumas of the past few years seemed to fade away to be replaced by a slowly developed contentment. As happy as they were with their present situation, a troubling new development cast a small shadow across their bright new life.

Since their arrival in Italy, Luie's troubling dreams had increased. Not nightmares exactly, just strange dreams, full of odd images and incoherent voices. Some of the places they visited on the journey to Livorno had seemed familiar to the little girl. There was nothing, however, that she could point to and say she remembered with clarity. Instead of answers, all that the child had was more questions. She had more headaches, as well. A sharp pain accompanied every new image or vague memory, as though part of Luie's mind was warning her not to venture too far into the past. Unlike Milli, Luie did talk about her often-disturbing dreams, but it was tough for her to explain what she saw. It was almost impossible to explain what she _felt_ when these memories surfaced. To Luie, it seemed as though she were watching scenes of her life through someone else's eyes, feeling someone else's emotions. The memories did not invade her brain in a frightening cacophony of noise as they once had, but they were no less disconcerting.

Not knowing who she was had always troubled Luie deeply. It set her apart, even from the other children at the orphanage. Those kids did not have families anymore, but they did once and at least they knew their names. Luie didn't. She had learned to live with it over the years, but sometimes things happened to remind her just how different she really was. When she was still living in Cinq, she talked about those things with Captain Damon. He had grown up in an orphanage too, so Luie felt comfortable talking to him, but even _he_ didn't understand exactly how she felt. Luie didn't just lose her family, she lost herself. 

As she walked home from school, the girl wondered about her parents. Familiar questions tumbled through her mind. All of the same questions she had struggled with since she woke up in that field so many years ago. Who was she? Who were her parents? Did she look like her mother or her father? Did they love her or were they glad she was gone? Did the soldiers kill them?Did they…

"Whoa! Be careful!" 

"Huh?" Luie stopped short as Milli grabbed her elbow. She almost walked in front of a car. "Oh. Sorry." 

Luie was uncharacteristically quiet on the way home from school and Milli had a good idea why. One of their homework assignments was to write about their family history, which meant he and Luie would have to write about the family they invented. Milli was actually looking forward to the assignment. It was rather like writing a fairytale. He knew he had to be careful not to add anything implausible to the story, but it would be fun anyway. He would try to make it fun for Luie as well, but the boy knew the project reminded his friend that she didn't know anything about herself, not even her last name. Before the war, some of the children at school made fun of Luie for not having a last name. Milli once offered to give her one of his names. He had _four_, after all, and could certainly spare one for a friend. He had suggested she take the name "Nicholas" because it was the nicest and it was only used during formal ceremonies or when he was in trouble. The offer made her feel better, but they were just little kids then. They were big now and Milli knew it would take more to make Luie feel better.

As they walked, Milli shifted his backpack to the other arm and held his hand out to his foster sister; careful first to make sure none of the other children were around. He and Luie were ten now, still young enough to hold hands sometimes, but old enough to be embarrassed if anyone their own age saw it. Luie took Milli's hand and gave him a little smile before returning her gaze to the walkway. They continued in silence for a time before Milli spoke up.

"I don't feel like going home yet."

"Me neither."

"We could walk on the shore." Luie didn't seem enthused by that idea, so he offered another, "Or…we could…I know. We can walk over to the market and make fun of the tourists."

"All right," Luie giggled. She started swinging their hands, a sure sign she was feeling better.

"We'll count how many we see in funny colored shirts…"

"And the ones wearing socks and sandals..."

Milli changed direction and led Luie through the steep streets to the market. They wandered through the crowds, giggling at the strange characters they encountered. They positioned themselves on a bench and analyzed those passing by, making up creative histories for the unsuspecting pedestrians. A man in a trench coat and slouched hat was determined to be a spy. The woman with the ugly poodle was deemed an eccentric heiress living under a curse. The youngsters created increasingly elaborate life stories for everyone who passed, prattling on in a way no one else would understand.

A small family strolling along brought a sudden silence to the young observers. Both Milli and Luie, each lost in their separate wistful thoughts, watched as the attentive parents talked with their children. The grownups held hands, glancing at each other occasionally with adoration as they ambled along. The father picked up the smaller child, swinging the little girl around as she squealed with glee. The mother took her son's hand and smiled down at him lovingly. The family walked away, laughing and chattering, as the melancholy pair sitting on the bench stared after them.

Milli looked back to Luie. The girl shifted her gaze to her clasped hands. She bent her head, letting her dark hair fall forward to cover her face. Luie was sad again. So was Milli, for that matter. They had a nice life now, but it didn't make up for the life he lost. He loved Nana Ingrid and Luie with all of his heart, but he wanted his real mama and his baby sister back. No one who saw him could have guessed how sad he was at that moment. Milli was very good at hiding his emotions. He could keep his expression tight and neutral most of the time, so no one could guess what he was thinking. Except Luie. She could tell, but nobody else was able to figure him out and he was getting better at fooling people everyday. 

Luie couldn't hide what she felt the way Milli did, at least not very often. Her large, expressive eyes usually gave her away immediately. Luie knew this and had developed a trick to hide from unwanted scrutiny. She would bow her head slightly and hide behind her thick black hair. Milli reached forward and tucked the girl's hair behind her ear, giving him full view of her face. He was right. She looked every bit as sad as he felt and that was very sad, indeed. 

"You want to hear a story?" Milli asked.

"Sure," Luie responded quietly, still staring at her hands. 

Milli sat back on the bench and looked up at the sky. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful fairy queen…The Queen of Lilacs…" Luie listened but didn't look up. "The Queen of Lilacs was the ruler of all the Flower Lands and she had a pretty daughter named…Princess Noin…" Milli's mouth twitched with the urge to grin as his companion glanced up at him, a weak smile hovering on her lips. "In the Flower Lands it was the custom for the Crown Princess to complete a quest before being declared the official heir and it was Princess Noin's time to make her quest. It made the Queen sad to send her daughter away…she loved her princess very much…but it was very important that Princess Noin make her journey, so the Queen called her in for a talk…" 

Luie was smiling affectionately at her foster brother now, her violet eyes sparkling. "What did the queen say?"

"Well, the queen hugged the princess and said, 'My dearest daughter, it is time for your journey beyond the Flower Lands. When you leave the borders of our land, you will lose all memory of this place, your people…and me…' " Milli turned his ice-blue eyes back to Luie and gazed at the girl intently."The queen explained to Princess Noin that any fairy who left the Flower Lands had to give up their wings and their memories…when the princess completed her quest, all of her memories would come back and she could return to the Flower Lands and her fairy people…" 

Luie looked down and again allowed her hair to shield her features as she quietly asked, "What was Princess Noin's quest?"

"Well," the boy paused as he thought for a moment, "Part of the quest was that Princess Noin had to figure it out for herself. The only thing she was allowed to remember was that she had to complete a task before she could go home. She stopped remembering the second she left the Flower Lands, so she wandered through the magic forest for a while, trying to figure out where she was supposed to go." Luie tilted her head to peek around her hair and watched Milli as he continued the story. "While she was walking through the magic forest, she met a sad, lonely prince named Zechs…he was the Prince of the…of…umm," Milli paused, stumped.

"The Prince of the Cloud People," Luie supplied with a pretty laugh. 

"That's it! The Prince of the Cloud People! And the prince was trapped in a magic forest by two snotty trolls…they were ugly, warty creatures named…Karl and Piers…" Both children laughed and Milli continued."Anyway, Prince Zechs had learned a lot about the horrible, nasty trolls, so he and Princess Noin were able to work together and vanquish the brutal creatures, freeing the magic forest from the evil spell the trolls had cast upon it…"

Luie clapped and giggled, "Then what happened?"

"Princess Noin asked the lonely prince to accompany her on her journey and help her figure out her quest, but Prince Zechs sadly refused and told her his gloomy tale." Milli paused and gravely stared up at the sky. "The prince was on his way to fight an evil dragon, but he was too small and young to fight the beast, so he had wandered the magic forest, waiting to grow big enough to fight…that was when the trolls trapped him.Now he wanted to find the dragon and fight it, whether he was big enough or not…Princess Noin didn't want her friend to get hurt by the dragon, so she decided to leave her quest for the time being and join Prince Zechs on his journey instead. This made the lonely prince very, very happy and they became best friends." Milli's expression softened as he looked over at Luie once more and concluded the story. "So, they traveled on together and Princess Noin decided not to worry so much about her quest. She figured she'd find out what she was supposed to do eventually and now she had a friend to help her." The two sat looking at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Zechs," Luie said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Noin." Milli's own smile slowly turned to a frown as he asked, "You're not going to hug me or anything are you?" 

"Not if you play your harmonica."

"I will if you sing."

"Right."

Milli began playing a simple accompaniment for Luie who stood to stretch her legs as she sang. A small crowd began to gather around the gifted youngsters as they performed. Luie and Milli did not notice their audience until they heard clapping and were startled by the attention. One of the tourists offered the pair a few coins. The children took the money and looked at each other. This was much better than scavenging things to trade. Luie hopped onto the bench, standing as tall as she could so that everyone could hear and Zechs played his harmonica louder. After about an hour, the little entertainers had amassed enough money to buy some pastries and sodas. They ran home with their treats, anxious to give their Nana the remaining money. 

After that day, Luie and Milli were regular performers at the market. Some days they earned enough to buy meat for dinner or to help Nana Ingrid with the rent. Almost all of their money was turned over to their grandmother at their own insistence. Most children Milli and Luie knew glided through their lives oblivious to the thousand little sacrifices their parents happily made for them. Milli and Luie, however, never took their nana's care for granted. They knew better than most that life was an unsure prospect at best and one should never take anything for granted. Ingrid was certainly touched at her children's willingness to help and, to keep them happy, did keep small amounts of the money they earned. Most of the money, though, was used to buy chocolate or other treats for the children. Their lives had been difficult enough, she reasoned, there would be plenty of time for Milli and Luie to be responsible adults later. Right now, they should be allowed to enjoy something of their childhood.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"_Part of the quest was that Princess Noin had to figure it out for herself…_"

Luie sat in the bathtub remembering Milli's story and thinking about her life. The little girl reached up and gingerly touched a small scar behind her ear. Sporadically and for no good reason, the tiny bump hurt. She sighed and wondered if she would ever figure out anything. Sometimes Luie almost wished they hadn't come to Italy, especially at night when she woke up alone and bewildered. She and Milli had been pleased to finally have their own beds, but sometimes Luie missed snuggling up to someone when she woke from one of those perplexing dreams. She was always rather disoriented and it helped to hold on to something familiar, something tangible. She took to sleeping with Boo-Bear again, pulling the stuffed bear out of his semi-permanent resting place in her treasure box. When she woke up confused, Luie squeezed the small toy to her heart, reminding herself where she was and that the images were nothing more than dreams. She wasn't alone anymore; Nana and Milli were with her. She had a family.

She loved Nana and Milli so very much. Sometimes she lay awake at night worrying that she might lose them. She had loved Captain Damon, too, and she lost him. He was big and strong, but he still died. Nana was old and Milli was still a kid…if Captain Damon could be killed, so could they. Luie didn't talk about Captain Damon a great deal anymore because it hurt so much. When she lived at the orphanage, she used to daydream that Captain Damon was really her father. She imagined that he would rush in one day and announce that he was taking her away with him and they would go live with the Peacecrafts. Luie always knew deep down that it wasn't possible, but it was a nice daydream. Much nicer than her real memories.

Some of these vague memories were more uplifting, if just as baffling. One of the most comforting memories usually surfaced when Luie was taking a bath. It wasn't a memory in the sense that an image flashed into her mind, rather the recollection of a feeling. The calming sensation of floating in warmth, surrounded by soothing water. Safe. Luie felt completely safe when she was floating in the bathtub. It was the only time she enjoyed being alone. Usually, it frightened the child to be by herself, but in the water, she felt protected. She could let her thoughts wander into the dark corners of her mind without fear of stumbling upon some painful, incomprehensible moment from her past. The bad memories never emerged when she was floating weightless in the warm water, as she was now. Her raven hair billowed around her, encircling her body like a blanket. Safe.

This evening, Luie even let herself remember the other boy, the boy she left behind so long ago. Usually it hurt to remember him. Not just her head, but her heart as well. The memory of his cold, still face made her cry sometimes, but in her floating memory, he was just asleep. Suspended in water like Luie. His brown hair swirled around him in protective tendrils, moving weightlessly. Over the years, Luie had become convinced that the boy was her brother, but she had no clear memory to support that theory. She simply felt that they were the same. It still made her sad to think of him, so she decided to push him away again and concentrate on the safe feeling. She clung to the consolation it offered. Unfortunately, her "new" brother rudely interrupted her serenity.

"Aw, come on! When you gonna get out of there?" Milli pounded on the bathroom door for the third time in as many minutes.

"Milli, she is taking a bath. Give her a little privacy," Ingrid instructed the impatient boy.

"Well, _I _need to take a bath too…" Before he could finish his statement, Luie opened the door, smugly toweling her long hair.

"Nana, how come it takes girls so much time to bathe?" He directed the statement at Ingrid but kept his irritated gaze on Luie, who smiled sweetly before responding to his question.

"Because girls actually take the time to use _soap_."

Milli glared at her. Luie smiled back. They both stuck their tongues out at each other before the boy stepped into the bathroom and the girl went off to dry her hair. A short time later, the argument forgotten, the little family settled in for a peaceful evening. Ingrid sat by the fire, brushing Luie's knee-length hair as the little girl sang softly. Her pretty voice drifted through the snug house, spreading a gentle sense of domestic contentment throughout. Across the cozy room, Milli sat at a rickety table, immersed in his sketches. Drawing and his regular chess matches with Luie were the only two activities that could keep the boy securely in place for more than a few minutes. That night, he had been diligently working on a series of drawings for over an hour, a personal record for the lively youngster. Both Luie and Ingrid had noticed the atypical calm on the other side of the room.

"What has you so entranced, Milli?" Nana Ingrid asked affectionately.

"My art instructor gave me an extra project for tomorrow."

"Oh really? What kind of project?"

"She read that story I wrote for Composition Class and said I should draw some illustrations for it." Milli looked over at the two ladies for a moment then returned his attention to the sketch. 

"You mean my fairy story?" Luie asked cheerfully. 

"Yeah. Instructor Lipari liked it so much, he read it to the other teachers and my art teacher said if I draw some pictures for it, we could make it into a little book to read to the younger kids."

"That's marvelous, my dear!" Ingrid was very pleased that Milli's imagination did not seem to be weakened by the traumas in his life.

"I wanna see!" Luie jumped up and rushed over before Milli could protest. She leaned over the boy's shoulder to admire his work and promptly exclaimed, "Hey, that's me!" Milli had drawn Luie sitting much as she had been a moment before--barefoot, chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs--only now she also sported two elaborate fairy wings.

"Come see, Nana." 

Ingrid joined the children and looked over the boy's extraordinary work with pride. "Oh, my dear, these are absolutely wonderful." She stroked the boy's pale hair lovingly and continued, "I am very lucky to have such talented grandchildren." She finished with a kiss and hug for each before returning to her seat by the fire. Milli shooed Luie away, saying he wasn't finished and she had to sit back down for him to complete the sketch. She obediently returned to her earlier pose. 

As Ingrid braided the little girl's hair, she considered the changes that had taken place over the past two years. From devastation and fear to a nice little house by the sea. They had come quite a long way in such a short time. Now that the children had a regular routine and a steady home life, she hoped to see a change in their hearts as well. The old familiar fear that haunted the youngsters seemed to fade further with each day. Milli's temper was still volatile, but he was able to exercise more control over his actions. If they were still involved in the occasional fistfight, at least it was not a daily occurrence as was the case in the refugee camps. Ingrid still held out hope that the youngsters could enjoy the last few years of their childhood in peace. She wanted nothing more than to give her beloved grandchildren happy memories to carry through their lives, hopefully superseding the bitterness of the war. If they could just have… 

A sudden sharp pain in Ingrid's chest caused the old woman to gasp harshly. Luie whirled around at the sound and looked up at Ingrid with wide eyes. Milli heard as well and his head snapped up. 

"What's wrong, nana?" Luie asked a bit fearfully. The girl knelt in front of Ingrid and took the elderly woman's hand. 

Ingrid took a deep breath as the pain passed and patted the child's arm. "I'm all right now, my dear, don't fret."

"What happened?" Milli walked to Ingrid's side and surveyed her condition with a frown.

"Just a little pain, nothing to concern yourselves with." Neither child looked convinced by that statement, so she tried another tactic. "My old body just decided to make its presence known."

"If you had a pain, then something's wrong." Milli's pessimistic attitude was one of the things Ingrid had hoped would abate with time, but that did not seem likely.

"Milli, sometimes a pain is just a reminder." Ingrid took the boy's hand and patted Luie's cheek as she spoke, trying to assure the children she was all right.

"A reminder of what?"

"Pain reminds us we're _alive_." Milli looked at her suspiciously, but did not respond. "Off to bed with you two," Ingrid said lightly as she kissed them goodnight, "I'll come listen to your prayers in a moment." They left the room without an argument, evidence of their deep anxiety. Ingrid stayed behind a few minutes, trying to steady herself before seeing the children again. The last thing those two needed was to see their Nana in more pain. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was Sunday and the neighborhood rose early to prepare for church. All along the neat row of charming little homes, one could hear the sounds of little families eating breakfast, children complaining about their uncomfortable "good" clothes, and other noises indicative of a normal life. Everyone made their way along the cobble stone streets to the small church to enjoy the weekly services and stayed after to visit with each other. Aside from the occasional intrusion by an Alliance patrol, life on the edge of Livorno was very pleasant. Many of the residents of this section of the city enjoyed taking short strolls to the nearby seashore. Today, as they passed the small cottage at the end of the street, the melodic sound of a music box could be heard. Inside, a grandmother guided her two grandchildren through their weekly dance lesson. 

Ingrid included regular etiquette and deportment lessons in the children's routine. The years spent scavenging and scrapping in the refugee camps had left the pair rather rough and wild. Their social skills were seriously lacking and Ingrid worried that the children would eventually land themselves in serious trouble unless they learned to curb their tempers. The old woman therefore required strict adherence to the rules of proper behavior, at home as well as in public. Milli and Luie were obliged to use appropriate table manners, speak politely to adults, and to treat other children with respect. Even a small detail such as carrying a clean handkerchief every day was enforced with due diligence. Ingrid disliked being stern with the children, but it was for their own good. They were both extraordinary people with the potential to make a significant contribution to the world. She could not bear the possibility that their talents might go to waste. 

Of course, on days such as this, she was not certain their etiquette training was doing any good. She sighed as she watched the pair during their latest dance lesson.

"OW! Watch it!"

"You watch it!"

"All right, you two," sighed Ingrid with some exasperation. "This is a _waltz_, not a wrestling match." She stood up and walked to the table, closing the lid to Luie's music box. "We will start over. Remember, formal dancing requires teamwork. You work so well together when you do other things, why is this different?"

"He keeps stepping on my feet."

"I wouldn't if you would stop trying to lead."

"How come you always get to lead, anyway? I want to lead this time."

"I'm _supposed_ to lead."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the man."

"You're not a man, you're a _boy_, and that's not a good reason."

"Nana!" Milli shouted his plea at Ingrid in frustration.

"I'm afraid Milli is right, my dear. The gentleman always leads."

"Yeah, well. I still think that's a stupid reason," Luie grumbled, "and since when is he a gentleman?"

"Hey! I carry a handkerchief and I hold the door open for people like Nana says I should and all that stuff. That makes me a gentleman."

"Well if that's all it takes, then _I'm _a gentleman…"

"Nana!"

"Luie, dear," Ingrid sighed, "could you just try for your Nana?"

"It's not fair! And he keeps _stepping on my feet!"_

"I wouldn't keep stepping on your feet if you would _stop_ _trying_ _to_ _lead_."

"Settle down and try again." Ingrid started the music box once again and counted out the waltz for the bickering children. The lesson progressed in much the same way for a while before the children stopped and complained once again.

"Nana, why do we have to learn to dance anyway?" Luie rubbed her sore foot and glowered at her dance partner.

"Yeah. It's not like we're going to need it," Milli agreed, "I'm going to be a pilot and Luie's going to be an astronomer."

"Besides we're poor," Luie added, still rubbing her foot. "They don't invite poor people to fancy balls and stuff."

"We may be poor, but that does not excuse the two of you from learning how to behave properly." Ingrid wound the music box key and set the treasure box down. "I want you to learn to dance for the same reasons I insist on good manners. Lack of money has nothing to do with a living graceful life. Grace is important regardless of who you are or what you do with your lives. I also believe that you will both be grateful that you learned to dance once you grown up. Now try again." The old woman watched as her grandchildren made another clumsy attempt, Luie watching her feet for fear of being trampled. 

"Just a moment," Ingrid said as she stopped the music, "Luie, do you trust Milli?"

Luie looked at her partner and back at her nana with some confusion. "Yeah," she responded hesitantly, clearly puzzled by the question.

"Well, when you dance, you must trust your partner to guide you in the proper direction."

Luie cocked her head as she considered that statement. "O.K. I'll try."

The result was a somewhat successful round through the small kitchen. Ingrid clapped as Milli formally bowed to his partner and Luie executed a beautiful curtsey. Their accomplishment prompted the youngsters to try once more and they glided around the room with an increasing ease.

"Hey…this is kind of fun," Luie admitted as she and Milli made the first graceful turn.

"You see? I told you it would be," Ingrid responded with a smile. "Now, both of you, stop watching your feet and look up at each other." 

The children complied and tried to look serious as they continued their lovely waltz. It was not long, however, before the youngsters began to make funny faces at each other as they danced. Their charming turn was interrupted by a sudden attack of the giggles. Ingrid decided to be happy that with what they accomplished so far and ended the lesson without scolding them for their silliness. Luie flexed her toes and looked up at her partner.

"_Now_ can I lead?" 

"I thought we settled that," Milli put his hands on his hips.

"What's the matter," Luie said with a sarcastic grin, "don't you trust me?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Section 3. The first successful civilian space colony was completed in A.C. 13. The small station established the first permanent educational facility for…

Ugh. He was so bored. Milli sat at the small kitchen table and made a rather feeble attempt to study. He was having trouble concentrating on his homework, as always, and instead of simply finishing his lessons, he obsessed over his boredom. He was so very, very, bored. The boy's grades were excellent in all areas, but he had difficulty concentrating on occasion, usually when he had been cooped up for too long. Like now. He was in school all day, then in the small house he shared with Nana and Luie. He felt his restlessness increase with each passing moment, building to an unbearable level. Milli tried kicking his feet to disperse some of his excess energy, but the movement only reminded him that he was stuck there, resigned to sit at that table until his work was completed. Ingrid insisted he sit and finish his homework before playing. This was not usually a problem, he could generally sit down and knock out his lessons rather quickly, but today he just wanted to run. All he wanted to do was run as fast as he could, until he felt like he could lift off and fly. Maybe run by the shore so he could feel the salty wind blowing off the ocean. Run for miles and miles…but he couldn't. He had to do his _homework_. The boy tried several times already to convince Ingrid that he needed to stretch his legs. His implacable grandmother, however, refused to budge. He was not allowed to get up from the table until the odious task was completed. 

Milli sighed and stared back at the page in front of him, trying to focus. After exactly 15 seconds, he looked up again and propped his head up on a clenched fist. This simply would not do. He was never going to be able to concentrate like this. The boy looked over his shoulder at Luie. She was standing at the stove, idly stirring a pot of soup with one hand as she held up a copy of Little Women with the other. Luie finished her assignments ages ago and Nana put her to work helping with supper. The girl stood with one bare foot resting on a knee in a way that reminded Milli of a flamingo. This late in the day the girl was, of course, dressed in her obligatory tee-shirt and overalls. The hated school uniforms were the first things to go when the youngsters arrived at home everyday and Luie, now shoe-free and happy, pulled on her play clothes with relief. She hated the kilted skirts the parochial school required. Very impractical for a girl who loved to climb trees and play soccer. Milli stared at her back and frowned. Luie never had trouble sitting still and that sometimes annoyed the heck out of him.

The fidgety boy was at the point where he needed to get up and do something, no matter what punishment awaited him. An excuse, though, would minimize the severity of said punishment. If, for instance, he were being chased. Right. If someone were chasing him, he would _have_ to run, wouldn't he? He decided the best way to relieve his misery was to include Luie, who was too absorbed in her book to notice any wicked plot developing behind her. The unsuspecting girl placed the wooden spoon on the stove and reached up to turn a page in her book. The boy took the opportunity and lightly poked the crease at the back of Luie's knee with his foot. Although he didn't kick her outright, the result was the same. Caught off guard, Luie lost her balance for a moment and stumbled backwards. She yelped and threw her arms in the air, sending her book flying across the room. She managed to keep herself on her feet and the instant she steadied herself, Luie let out an aggravated scream and ran after Milli, who had, by this time, leapt to his feet and dashed out the front door. Ingrid ran to the window to call after them, yelling at Luie to come back and put on her shoes. Both children were out of earshot long before the elderly woman reached the window. Ingrid turned her attention to the soup, muttering about rusty nails and tetanus shots.

The girl chased the delighted boy down the road and to the rocky shore. By the time Milli allowed Luie to catch up with him, she was no longer angry. She was having too much fun running along the edge of the sea. As the two fell into an exhausted, merry heap, Milli exclaimed breathlessly. "That was fun!"

"Yeah…but you're lucky I didn't spill the soup or ruin my book or anything." Luie panted, giving her friend a punch in the arm. 

"Hey! I barely touched you!" Milli insisted, rubbing his arm, "I would never _really_ kick you…"

"Yeah, well…I still almost fell over…" 

They sat on the rocks for a time to catch their breath and watch the waves. Luie enjoyed gazing at the sea, but it didn't calm her like floating in the bathtub. The ocean had a completely different affect on her. The constant advance and retreat of the frothy waves made her restless. She rubbed her head as a voice whispered in her mind, "_Il mare mi mette inquietudine_."It was the most persistent of the remembered voices that drifted through her brain. It was also the most worrisome. Sometimes she felt that it was her voice, but the words seemed wrong somehow, like her name. She had grown accustomed to the name "Lucretzia" but it still felt strange after all these years. She didn't mind being called "Luie" but she still preferred the nickname Milli had given her when they met. When they were alone, they always called each other "Zechs" and "Noin."

The little girl was finally compelled to get up and move around, spurred on by the incessant motion of the waves. She and Milli walked up to the ancient retaining wall than ran parallel to the road above. They walked along the top of the wall until they reached the edge of the Fortezza Vechia overlooking the shipyard. They sat and watched the ships leaving the harbor, discussing where the vessels might go and what adventures the crew might experience. Pirates entered the discussion very quickly and soon the two were acting out an imaginary swordfight. As dusk approached, the pair started back home. They arrived at their little house thoroughly exhausted and ready to eat. Ingrid gave them a half-hearted lecture about shirking their responsibilities and demanded that Milli finish his homework immediately after supper. Milli happily complied. If he was doing his homework, he couldn't be expected to help wash the dishes, now could he?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Come along, my dears," Ingrid called after her grandchildren as they walked through the open market. The family was taking advantage of the beautiful, sunny day to buy groceries for the week. Luie and Milli decided to take advantage of the large crowd to earn a little money. As their nana called for them, they quickly finished their performance, bowed and collected their tips. The little entertainers rushed back to Ingrid and eagerly handed over the coins. 

"Why don't the two of you split your money and buy something for yourselves today?"

"We want to help buy groceries, Nana," stated Luie earnestly.

"Yes, I know, but I have plenty of money for groceries and I want you both to have fun today."

The children discussed the situation briefly before deciding to take Ingrid's advice. They only agreed, however, on the condition that their nana allow them to buy her some pastries on the way home. Ingrid consented, touched by the generosity of her grandchildren. Milli and Luie spent the rest of the day darting in and out of various shops trying to decide what to buy. Luie ran back to Ingrid at one point to ask her opinion on a possible purchase while Milli ran ahead to the next shop. Just as Luie reached her grandmother, she noticed the elderly woman looked very pale and was having trouble standing. The little girl took the shopping bag from Ingrid and set it on a nearby bench.

"Nana?" Luie voice was filled with concern. She took the old woman's arm and helped her to the bench. A sense of panic and dread began to well up in the little girl's chest, choking her with fear. Nana was sick. "It's all right, Nana. I'll take care of you." Luie tried to sound calm as she stroked Ingrid's cheek reassuringly.

"Mill!" Luie yelled back over her shoulder, "Milli! Something's wrong with Nana!"

As the boy rushed over, Luie struggled to contain her mounting terror. The old woman was pale and clutching her arm. Her breathing was ragged and she was beginning to sweat. Nana was dying and Luie didn't know what to do. She used her handkerchief to wipe her Ingrid's forehead and nervously looked up at Milli.

"I'll go get help," Milli said as he quickly turned to go. His voice was cool, almost emotionless.

"Please hurry," Luie whispered desperately.

With that, the boy sprinted back down the street towards the rows of shops they just left. He ran into the first store he came to and had the clerk call an ambulance. Milli stayed long enough to make sure the clerk called for help then raced back. Outwardly, Milli seemed calm. Inside he was as panicked as Luie. As he flew down the street to his family, the boy silently prayed. "_Please, God, please don't take our Nana. Please don't take away my family again. Not again._Please, please, please…"

++++++++++++++

Uh-oh.

_"Il mare mi mette inquietudine" _means: "The sea makes me restless."

Sorry about the rants in the last chapter, but life will stress me like that on occasion. Thank you for all of your reviews, comments and suggestions! I know some of you had a difficult time posting a review (I had trouble posting the chapter), so I'm glad you hung in there until you could or you e-mailed your reviews. Thanks for taking the time to do that! Special thanks to Chloe Peacecraft for inspiring the location of this chapter. She sent a lovely description of Tuscany along with some phrase translations [Thanks again!] and I pulled up the old Encarta to find a city on the coast of that region. Livorno was just what I was looking for. 

_Disclaimer_: O.K., you know what…I DO claim to own Gundam Wing and all of its fabulous characters. AND I'm making oodles of money off this. So much money that I just put a down payment on that castle I've had my eye on and I just hired a cabana boy to rub my feet everyday. Not to mention the fact that I now own a limo and have hired Jeff Gordon to drive it for me. I have also purchased a small third world country and declared my self its Benevolent Queen….so there…

_Disclaimer to the Disclaimer_: This is Lady Dante's Sense of Reason. The views presented above are solely the opinions ofLady Dante's Sense of Creativity and Wishful Thinking. The views expressed in no way reflect the views of the Synaptic Network or its Executive Committee, namely, Lady's Sense of Reason, Id, Sense of Responsibility and Common Sense. Any legal documents should be directed to Lady Dante's Sense of Outrage (c/o the How-could-you-possibly-take-this-seriously Department of Lady Dante's Addled Brain). Lady Dante's Sense of Regret will post an apology as soon as we find out what happened to it. Thank You.


	14. Daylight to Darkness...

AN: Halfway through, I start referring to our little dears as "Zechs" & "Noin" rather than "Luie" & "Milli

AN: Halfway through, I start referring to our little dears as "Zechs" & "Noin" rather than "Luie" & "Milli." After that point, they will no longer be referred to as "Luie" or "Milli" (with the occasional exception in dialogue). Read on, it makes sense in the context of the scene.

The Lilac Princess

Part 14

By Lady Dante

_Daylight to Darkness_…

The sterile corridor of the hospital was crowded with technicians, patients and bystanders waiting for word on loved ones. At the end of the hall, sitting amongst the long row of uncomfortable plastic seats, waited two young children. They were huddled together, staring blankly at the wall across from them. The boy, his face an emotionless mask, had his arm around the shoulders of his companion. The girl was clearly upset, but trying desperately not to cry. Her eyes were red-rimmed from the effort to hold back tears and her face was contorted with worry. She clung to the boy next to her, clutching the front of his shirt with one hand as though someone might walk by and rip him away. 

In a nearby examination room, an old woman was finally declared dead by the team of doctors and nurses who had tried so valiantly to revive her. The senior physician let out a slow breath and took a moment to collect her thoughts before exiting the small room in search of the woman's grandchildren. The young doctor and her assistants had worked on the elderly woman for over an hour, but the damage caused by her heart attack was too severe. In addition, the poor woman had suffered several small strokes in quick succession during the episode. Even if her heart had been strong enough to withstand the attack, the strokes would have certainly caused significant brain damage. The young woman rubbed her eyes wearily. The cause was no longer important, just the result. The woman was gone and the doctor had to face two frightened grandchildren. She found them a few minutes later, hunched together in the waiting area.

"Are you the Pallidino family?" the doctor asked gently.

"Yes," the children responded in unison as they sprang to their feet. 

The doctor knelt in front of the children and considered her words before speaking. There was no easy way to tell someone that a member of their family had passed. She knew from experience that the best way to relay such tragic news was to say it simply and quickly. In spite of her unfortunate familiarity with this type of situation, looking into those hopeful but worried faces made the task incredibly difficult. 

"I'm sorry, but…I'm afraid your grandmother is gone."

"You mean she's dead." The boy's voice was low and surprisingly calm. The girl's eyes, by contrast, grew wide with fright and she tightened her grip on the boy's shirt. 

"Yes, I mean she is dead." The doctor watched the children a moment, prepared to offer what comfort she could, but the youngsters simply stared at her. She reached out with open arms, but the two took a startled step backwards. The boy glared up at the young woman as she stood. He clearly saw her as an enemy of some sort, though the doctor couldn't understand why.

"Is there someone I can call for you? A relative or perhaps some friends of your grandmother?" 

The doctor certainly hoped she wouldn't have to call the authorities. The idea of sending those children to an Alliance military orphanage turned her stomach.The children looked at each other for a moment before nodding and turning back to the doctor. The boy gave the name of a family that lived across the street, indicating that they would probably be willing to help. After a moment of hesitation, the little girl spoke up and asked for a priest, ignoring the frown that spread across the boy's face. She seemed determined to have a priest for her nana.

"…and I want to see Nana before the priest comes," the girl said quietly. She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand as she searched her pockets for a handkerchief, probably the same one the doctor had found in the old woman's hand. Noting her lack of success, the boy pulled out his own handkerchief and handed it to the girl as he added, "Yeah. We want to see Nana."

"Children, I don't think that is such a good idea…" 

"We want to see her…now." The boy's voice was composed and devoid of emotion as he interrupted the doctor, glaring at the woman in what seemed to be a challenge.

She could tell by their demeanor that an argument would be useless, so the doctor consented. The young woman directed them to stay put for a few minutes while she made the necessary arrangements. She could understand their need to say goodbye, but it would do them no good to see their grandmother laid out ungracefully on a gurney with tubes protruding from her frail body. The doctor instructed the nurses to clean the old woman up quickly and cover her with a blanket before allowing the children to enter. 

The little girl approached her grandmother first, reaching up to timidly stroke the old woman's cold cheek with one hand and gripping the handkerchief with the other. A tear escaped the girl's eye, leaving a thin trail down her cheek. The child bowed her head slightly and a veil of hair obscured her face. The boy stood rigidly by his grandmother's lifeless body, fists clenched firmly at his side. He closed his eyes briefly and inhaled before taking the girl's arm to lead her out of the room. The young doctor took the youngsters to a small lounge and left to make the necessary calls. The two sat in silence for some time before the girl spoke up softly.

"We should say a prayer for Nana."

"No…I don't think we should," Milli responded through gritted teeth. His hands were still clenched and his expression was hard. The last thing he wanted to do right now was pray. 

His response irked Luie somewhat and she stood to face him. "I'm going to find the chapel and pray for Nana," she stated, scrunching her own hands into tight fists. "She said a prayer over us every day and she would want us to say a prayer for her right now."She waited for Milli to say something before finally adding, "I'm going to find the chapel…you can stay here if you want." With that, Luie strode decisively to the door. Milli let out an annoyed sigh as he stood to follow. He would go with Luie to the chapel, but he had no intention of praying ever again. The pair wandered through the halls for a few minutes before finding the small chapel room.

Luie entered without hesitation, taking up a post on the front pew. She crossed herself and bowed her head in silent prayer. Milli followed the girl with some uncertainty. He really had nothing to say to God and didn't want to be anywhere that reminded him of all of God's broken promises. The boy was reluctant to leave his friend alone, however, and joined her on the front pew. Milli decided he could tolerate the chapel—it was just a room, after all—but he would not pray. He couldn't even bring himself to pray for Luie's sake. He had prayed for Nana when she fell ill. God ignored him. He had prayed for his mama the day Cinq fell. God ignored him. 

_Whatsoever ye shall ask in prayer, believing, ye shall receive. _

That had been drilled into his brain since he was a small boy. Church, school, his own mama and even Nana Ingrid…they all taught him to pray and they were all wrong. God didn't care. If God cared, then the world wouldn't be full of such pain. If God didn't care about him, Milli stubbornly decided, then he wouldn't care about God anymore. He would never talk to God again. 

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't sit there and pretend that God was great, God was good. As far as Milli was concerned, God was cruel and the boy could no longer sit there respectfully, acting as though he felt any other way. Milli stood calmly and scooted past Luie. When she looked up at him with her wide, tear-filled eyes, Milli smiled thinly and said, "I'll be right outside." Luie nodded, but frowned slightly. For some reason, that made the boy a bit uncomfortable and he felt the need to give an excuse for his absence.

"I want to see if the priest is here yet." 

He didn't really, and Luie knew it, but she didn't try to stop Milli as he left the chapel. Luie knew it would make Nana sad to see the boy acting like that again. She bowed her head and once again tried to pray. She wanted to pray for Nana and Milli both, but the words wouldn't form. Sister Marguerite once told Luie that when the words wouldn't come to mind, she should make herself still and let God read the words in her heart. The heartbroken child sat alone in the darkened chapel and endeavored to quiet her mind. In the stillness, she began to softly cry again, but without the shame that usually accompanied her tears. She hated to cry, but she was alone with God now, so it was all right. God wouldn't think she was silly to cry. He understood everything. 

A gentle smile suddenly broke through Luie's tears as she thought about Nana Ingrid in Heaven. She pictured her beloved grandmother walking into Heaven and immediately picking up a broom to sweep the golden streets. The little girl let out a giggle at the image. Nana was safe and free of pain. Most of the people Luie had loved in her short life were in Heaven now—Nana, Mrs. Katrina, Captain Damon, Sister Marguerite—everyone except Milli. Luie didn't understand why God had to take away all of the grown ups she loved, but she was grateful that he hadn't taken Milli. She wasn't alone. They would be all right as long as they were together.

Outside in the hall, Milli paced impatiently. He was struggling with the anger welling up inside of him. He didn't try to push aside his mounting fury; rather he simply tried to keep it under control. He clung to his anger with the same tenacity that Luie clung to her faith in God. His anger never failed him. The boy took a strange kind of comfort in the constancy of his rage. It was his and his alone. It wasn't something that could be stolen or wiped away. Milli's anger gave him power. Power made him strong and he had to be strong.

The boy scuffed his feet and walked to the end of the hall. He leaned against the corner and looked around to see the doctor he spoke to earlier conversing with their neighbors, the Penorellas. He knew he should make his presence known, but in his experience, the only way to find out what adults were up to was by eavesdropping. He hid himself from view and listened. The doctor had already informed the couple of Ingrid's death and now the trio was discussing what to do with the children. The Penorellas offered to take Milli and Luie in temporarily, as Milli had assumed they would, but the couple sadly stated that they could not afford to have the children live with them permanently. The couple had five youngsters of their own and barely enough money to keep them in food and clothes. It certainly was not possible to add two more to the bunch without severely depleting their resources. After talking about the possibility of another local family taking them in, the grown ups realized that this was not a real option. The other families in the neighborhood were no better off than the Penorellas. Reluctantly, the doctor agreed to contact the local orphanage.Milli felt himself tense at the suggestion. The local orphanage was little more than a training ground for Alliance foot soldiers. Most orphanages had been placed under the authority of the Alliance military two years ago. Many new Alliance recruits were produced at these schools. The idea that he could end up serving the very organization that had ruined his life fueled the boy's already smoldering rage. He darted back to the chapel, determined not to let the grownups win this time.

He dashed into the darkened room and grabbed Luie's arm, trying to explain as quickly as he could while hauling her out of the hospital. They snuck out of the back entrance and raced home. The frantic children burst into their little house and set about gathering supplies. They pulled out their backpacks and quickly emptied the contents, discarding the schoolbooks and other such paraphernalia to make room for what they would need. They gathered some clothing, a blanket and flashlight. Milli pulled out the pocket knife he had hidden from Ingrid, who thought he was too young to carry a knife, and put it in his pocket. They gathered a few loaves of bread and all the fruit that would fit into one of the backpacks. Their time in the refugee camps had prepared them for the life that awaited them on the streets. The children knew what was required to survive, what supplies were necessary, what should be left behind. As they gathered their coats, Milli had the idea to take the rent money Ingrid kept in the cookie jar. Luie didn't like the idea of taking the money—it should go to the landlord, she thought—but Milli convinced her that the owner could sell the rest of their belongings to make up for what they took. The girl still didn't like it, but acquiesced. That money along with what they had earned in the market earlier should last for a while, at least long enough to figure out some sort of plan. 

While Milli retrieved the money, Luie gathered her treasure box and stuffed it into her backpack. She grabbed Milli's small sketchpad from the pile of school books and rummaged for a couple of pencils as well. Wherever they ended up, he could still sketch and she could still sing. They decided to hide out for a few days in a small cave they found at the seashore near the Fortezza Vechia. It was a narrow passage, only a few feet high inside. Perfect for children, claustrophobic for adults. As they stepped through the door, they turned back for one last look at their dearly loved cottage. Another life ended, another journey to begin. They held hands as they ran down the narrow street towards the shore, thankful that it was getting dark and no one was outside to see them escape. 

The pair ducked into the small cave and sat down with relief. They had absolutely no idea what to do next, but for now, they were safe. The cave was well hidden and high enough to avoid the rising tide. They could stay there until they thought of a plan. As night fell across the small town, the two children tried to make themselves comfortable in their temporary home. They spread out the blanket and lay down to sleep. The grieving youngsters used the old flight jackets they had acquired so long ago as blankets and tried to sleep. Luie gave herself up to the call of slumber easily, preferring the confusion of her dreams to the painful reality of their new predicament. Milli refused to give in to the night, laying awake in an attempt to formulate some solution to their problem. 

They would have to run away, there was no questioning that, but where? Where could they live without the fear of being separated or sent to the Alliance? Both he and Luie were in danger from the Alliance. Because of his resemblance to King Stefan, Milli would eventually be recognized by some UES official as the crown prince of Cinq and Luie…they still didn't know why, but the Alliance wanted her as well. They had to hide. The two had already decided that they would only use their secret nicknames from now on. No more "Luie" and "Milli." Those happy children died along with their Nana and the chance for a normal life. From now on, they would be "Zechs" and "Noin" to every one…and they would run. Far away and as fast as they could. Zechs was good at running. He liked running. He was almost fast enough now…almost fast enough…almost…

The boy finally dozed off in spite of himself but woke sometime later with a start. He had another nightmare. It wasn't the same dream he had in the camps, but it was worse in many ways. This new, ugly dream wasn't a memory that could be returned to its dark corner in the boy's mind. Rather it was formed of pure fear. Fear of what _might_ happen. Fear for Relena and Noin. The boy looked over at his friend, sleeping somewhat peacefully cocooned in her jacket. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't be alone. He had thought of a plan earlier, a plan to make sure they could stay together. Leaving Livorno was necessary, but he wasn't sure about the other part of the scheme. Noin wasn't going to like that part. He tried to think of an alternative, but with no success. If they were going into hiding again, then it made more sense to use his first idea. Noin would have to become a boy.

Zechs watched the girl as she slept, reaching over at one point to finger a lock of her soft hair. Zechs would never tell her, of course, but he liked her hair. It hung down to her knees in long, dark waves and was the same deep, rich shade as the midnight sky. Everyone complemented her hair, which was why he tried to think of a new plan. If she were to become a boy, her hair would have to go. He wasn't sure if he could do that to her, cut her hair, but it was the best plan. They would be looking for a girl and a boy, not two boys. They could hide better as boys. She would be safer if everyone thought she was a boy. _If _they thought she was a boy. That was another problem. Noin was too pretty to pass for a boy. Her voice was too soft, her smile too bright. Her violet eyes had the hint of an almond shape, just enough to give her an exotic, very feminine appearance. She was just too pretty and that was a problem.

It wasn't the first time her looks had caused Zechs trouble. There were always boys hanging around Noin at school, offering to carry her books and smiling at her like goofy idiots. Although he knew she could stand up for herself, Zechs nonetheless felt like he had to protect Noin from those silly boys. There was one boy in particular, named Paolo. He was a year older than Zechs and rather tall, with black hair, black eyes and a smooth olive complexion…everything the smaller, perpetually sunburned Zechs wasn't.Paolo wasn't a bad person--under different circumstances they might have been friends--but Paolo was just too…_something._ Zechs could never figure out exactly what it was he didn't like about the other boy. Paolo was always smiling and friendly. Zechs could sometimes be moody and cross. So much so, that other kids were often afraid of him and kept their distance. No one was ever afraid of Paolo. He was one of those charismatic youths who seemed to inspire loyalty and admiration from everyone. Even Noin. She was always polite and amiable with other children, but she seemed friendlier with Paolo and her smile got bigger. Worst of all, the other boy could sing. To Zechs' chagrin, Paolo and Noin were often selected to sing duets in the choir. It was exactly what Zechs had always wanted to do himself and seeing another person singing with Noin was irritating.

As advanced as he was intellectually, Zechs was still just a boy and subject to childish fears. Deep in his heart he worried that Noin might not want to be his best friend if she could be Paolo's friend instead. Noin was his only confidante and he couldn't stand the idea that she might not want to be his friend anymore, that he might lose her. She was the only constant in his life. He had learned long ago that he could rely on himself and Noin, but little else. Zechs wasn't sure what he would do if he lost her, too. It was his worst fear, really, other than something bad happening to Relena. 

The nightmare he had earlier came back with sudden viciousness. In this appalling dream, he watched both little girls die, as he stood by helpless. As helpless as the day he watched his parents die. Helpless as the moment Nana died. Helpless. It made him sad and angry all at once. He vacillated between the urge to smash something to splinters and the need to sob in grief. The boy closed his eyes for a moment, forcing the old feelings back down into the captivity of his subconscious. He got up, careful not to jostle Noin, and moved to the cave opening. He sat with his back to his sleeping friend and tried to ignore the emotions welling up inside of him, threatening to bring a torrent of tears. Crying was not a luxury he allowed himself anymore. He had to be strong. He had to hurry up and become an adult. His goal now was to grow up and become strong.It was the only way to protect the baby sister he loved and the best friend who sustained him.

He wondered about Relena. He told himself she was safe with the Darlians, but it never helped. He still worried. He wanted so much to go visit her, just for a little while, but he knew it wasn't possible. He would be recognized. The older Zechs got, the more he looked like King Stefan.His father's face sprang unbidden into the boy's mind along with a fresh wave of guilt. His father would be ashamed of him now--the fights, the anger--but Zechs no longer knew any other way to live. He wasn't Prince Milliardo anymore and never would be again. He was just Zechs now, an angry boy with one purpose. Zechs could never be the man his father expected and was ashamed to realize he didn't really want to try.

"I'm sorry Father," the boy whispered to the still night sky.

Behind the sullen boy, Noin stirred and turned over. Noticing her companion by the cave entrance, the girl became concerned and got up to go to him. Zechs was hunched over, his expression taut. She could see the muscles in his jaw flex. He was grinding his teeth. She knew what that meant. Noin sat down behind Zechs and leaned against his back.She felt his muscles tighten at the contact and spoke to him softly.

"You have a bad dream?" It was obvious that the dream was particularly awful. 

"Yes," he answered slowly.

"You want to talk about it?" 

He shifted a bit, and Noin thought he might actually tell her about it this time. He used to tell her about the dreams when they were smaller. The older they got, the less he wanted to talk about his family and how they died. She understood. She had her own nightmares to contend with. 

"No," he finally responded, "I don't think so…"

"O.K." She wouldn't push. Noin never pushed him to talk about his nightmares any more than he pushed her to talk about hers. She would just let him know he wasn't alone. She was there for him. She let her head fall back against his shoulder and looked up at the stars.They sat there, comfortably silent, for a long time.

"Noin?"

"Hm?"

"Would you…" Zechs stopped as though considering his request. Noin turned her head slightly, waiting for him to continue. "Would you sing your song?" She nodded and began to hum the tune. Noin felt the boy's back muscles relax as she sang. 

"Stella, stellina, La notte s'avvicina."

Zechs looked up at the stars and thought back to the night he first heard that song…so long ago.

"La fiamma traballa, La mucca e' nella stalla."

He tried to remember his mother's voice…she had such a beautiful voice.

"La mucca, il vitello, La pecora e l'agnello."

His mother's voice. His mother's eyes. His mother's smile. All gone now…except…

"La chioccia e il pulcino, Ognuno ha il suo bambino."

Except that part of his mama lived on in Relena. His sister's eyes. His sister's smile…out there somewhere…

"Ognuno ha la sua mamma,"

It was his responsibility to protect her. He had to be strong to protect her. He had to keep going for her…he promised.

"E tutti fan la nanna."

Zechs would defy every lesson his father taught him in order to keep the promise to his mama. Zechs listened to Noin's lovely voice as she began singing the song again. He and Noin would have to fight to survive. Survive to grow up. Grow up to become strong. Become strong to protect Relena…and each other. Just like the story he made up for Noin. They had to grow up strong enough to fight the dragon.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They spent the next few days safely sequestered in their small enclave, only venturing out at night for fear of being spotted. They took turns sleeping, one on watch as the other slumbered uneasily. This night, Zechs took first watch, then "forgot" to wake Noin when it was her turn. He didn't mind letting her sleep and he certainly didn't want to risk having the dream again, so he just stayed awake as long as he could. He sat at the cave entrance, watching the ocean and waiting for sunrise. 

Early the next morning, just before the sun rose above the green waves of the sea, an intruder surprised Zechs. The sky was light enough to see, but still gray and dark enough for the intruder to remain hidden in the shadows of the rocky outcropping as he approached. Zechs heard him just as the stranger reached the far end of the outcropping that shielded the cave entrance. He quickly stepped out of the cave, positioned himself on a small ledge above the cave, and waited for the trespasser to walk by. The stranger advanced toward the cave and was stopped just as he bent down to enter. Zechs jumped on the unsuspecting interloper and began raining a barrage of blows upon the stranger. The person Zechs had pinned returned a few punches, more in self-defense than in any real attempt to harm his attacker. Zechs continued to struggle blindly with the intruder until Noin suddenly threw herself into the mix. 

"Stop! Quit it! It's just Paolo!" The little girl wrenched Zechs backwards and off the older boy.

"What are you doing here?! What do you want?!" Zechs demanded angrily, still deciding if he should continue to beat the other boy into submission.

"I heard what happened to your grandmother and I wanted to see if I could help," the other boy panted as he backed away a few inches. 

"We don't need your help." Zechs was calm again, but still ready to scrap if necessary. Noin responded with an annoyed look for Zechs and turned to speak to Paolo. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she helped the boy stand. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I apologize for frightening you. I should have called out…I am such a jock." 

"Jerk." Zechs corrected.

"Yes, jerk." Paolo spoke the formal English taught in school. His use of slang was sometimes rather comical. The older boy smiled down at Noin and continued, "Are _you_ all right? Everyone has been looking for you."

Noin's reply was interrupted by an angry question from Zechs. "How did you know to look here? Who else have you told?"

"Nobody else knows you are here," Paolo responded reasonably, "and I have known about this cave since I was eight. I found it when I was wandering on the beach." His statement elicited a glare from Zechs and a worried look from Noin. "Only one or two other children know about it," Paolo continued quickly, "and they would never tell the grownups. It's a secret and I won't tell anyone where you are, I give my word." Noin smiled, satisfied that Paolo would not betray them. Zechs, however, took a little convincing.

"Why?" Zechs demanded.

"Pardon?" Paolo asked in confusion. 

"Why are you helping us?" 

"Because I can," the taller boy answered with a shrug. "Oh…I almost forgot," Paolo continued, pulling a bundle out of his pocket, "I brought some sandwiches in case you were hungry." 

He handed the food over to the children. Noin thanked him graciously, elbowing Zechs before he could protest that they already had food. Zechs grumbled his appreciation and sat down to eat his sandwich. It was actually very good and the boy quickly devoured the snack. The three sat just inside the cave, eating and talking. Paolo informed the other two of the search being conducted by the local authorities and the plan to send them to an Alliance orphanage in a nearby town. Zechs and Noin had assumed as much from the beginning, but now they had to face the reality of the situation. They would have to leave soon. 

Zechs brought up the plan to disguise Noin as a boy and all three agreed it was the best way, though Paolo clearly had difficulty believing Noin would be able to pass for a boy. The girl unconsciously stroked her long braid as they discussed the plan. As Zechs had feared, she wasn't pleased with the prospect of cutting her hair, but knew it was necessary and did not protest. Paolo offered some suggestions to aid the two in their escape and agreed to bring some old clothes for Noin. He bid goodbye and promised to return the next morning with more supplies.

Zechs and Noin spent the rest of the day in the cave discussing the particulars of their ruse. There was some question as to where they should go once they left Livorno. They needed to go to a city, preferably one large enough for them to blend into large crowds. The more people that surrounded them, they reasoned, the less chance of attracting undue attention. Noin finally suggested Rome. She had resisted the notion at first because Rome was one of the cities that usually appeared in her strange dreams, but it was the most logical place. It was large and, more importantly to Noin, it had a spaceport. The girl hoped that she and Zechs might eventually scam their way onto an outgoing shuttle. If they could move to outer space, she believed, maybe they could escape the hardships that faced them on Earth once and for all. Zechs thought the suggestion was appropriate and their destination was set.

That evening they sat, back to back, in the cave entrance watching the stars and mourning their loss. The only advantage brought by their new dilemma was the distraction it offered to the sullen youngsters. They would be too busy trying to survive to spend time brooding over yet another life laid to waste. The plans were set now, however, and all that was left to do that night was wait. They sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts and worries. The silence was interrupted by an unexpected question by Noin.

"Why don't you like Paolo?"

"Huh?" 

"Why don't you like Paolo?" Noin could never understand why Zechs reacted to Paolo with such contempt. The older boy had never been anything but nice to them both. She felt Zechs shift a bit, but he made no move to answer. Noin sighed. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Then again, so could she.

"Well?"

"Why do you care?" Zechs responded crossly.

"Because he's a nice boy and he just wants to be our friend."

"No, he wants to be _your_ friend."

"Zechs…"

"If you like Paolo so much, why don't you just go stay with _him_?!"

"What?" Noin swung around, her anger rising. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you…do you like him better than me?" 

Oh. That was it. Noin's anger quickly dissipated with the realization that Zechs was afraid of losing her friendship. "Don't be silly, Zechs. You're my best friend, forever…remember?" She turned slightly and offered up her pinkie finger. "Pinkie swear."

Zechs relaxed again and hooked his pinkie with hers. "Best friends forever…pinkie swear."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Paolo arrived at dawn the next day and the children began the process of turning Noin into a boy. The first order of business was to cut Noin's hair. The girl stood bravely as her friend pulled out his pocket knife and prepared to slice through the thick mane. Zechs clenched his teeth as he slashed the braid in one clean motion. He remained still for a moment, staring at the braid clutched in his hand. He gulped and dropped the mass before continuing to trim his friend's hair into a reasonably boyish cut. Poor Noin simply stood with her eyes clamped shut and her fists clenched until the ordeal was over. When she had the courage to open her eyes again, her gaze fell upon the stunned faces of Paolo and Zechs. They each said she looked fine, but their expressions told her something different. She was glad she didn't have a mirror. 

After the initial shock had passed, Paolo reclaimed enough of his wits to remember the clothing he brought and handed the articles to Noin. While the girl stepped back into the cave to change, Zechs bent down to picked up a lock of Noin's sheared tresses. It wasn't just Noin's hair they were leaving behind, it was also their childhood. It had been a good life and he wanted to remember it. As he fingered the lock of hair, the boy pulled his mother's locket from underneath his shirt and opened it. He carefully coiled the soft dark hair and placed it inside the delicate pendant for safekeeping. Some part of the young boy's heart needed the memento. He needed a reminder of this brief period of contentment and safety. Paolo politely pretended to be fascinated with a small patch of sand as Zechs replaced the locket and stood. 

Noin emerged from the cave in her baggy boy clothes and was forced to undergo a critique from her companions. Paolo and Zechs walked around the increasingly annoyed girl, giving her instruction on how to stand and what gestures to make. Zechs reached forward and mussed her hair, irritating the already exasperated girl beyond her limit. 

"WHY did you do THAT?" she hissed in frustration. 

"To hide your eyes a little…your have girl eyes." Zechs responded in a firm voice, but took a step back from the irate girl as a precaution. Though Noin did not struggle with the same rage he fought, Zechs knew the girl still had one heck of a temper.

"I have girl eyes because I'm a girl." Noin crossed her arms in a huff. She didn't want to pretend to be a boy. Boys were sort of gross sometimes and she didn't want to act gross…and she missed her hair. Even a tomboy has her limit.

"Not anymore, you're not." Zechs took her arm--when he was sure he wouldn't get swatted--and adjusted her pose. 

Zechs and Noin continued their familiar banter as the lesson continued. The boy demonstrated various poses, most involving slouching which Noin abhorred. She always had perfect posture. Paolo wisely decided to stay out of it, preferring to offer occasional comments from the sidelines. Noin practiced walking next and her efforts were met with frowns from her two instructors. 

"What now?" Noin asked as she threw up her hands. 

"Your walk is too prissy," Zechs responded with a frown. Her walk wasn't all _that_ prissy, but he knew she was still upset about her hair and needed a distraction.

"I am NOT prissy." Noin's voice was low and full of menace. 

"I didn't say _you_ were prissy. I said you _walk_ prissy." Uh-oh. She was really mad now. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. 

"Take that back!" Noin demanded as she stomped her foot. In the back of her mind, she knew that Zechs was probably trying to make her mad on purpose in order to take her mind off her hair, but she yelled anyway.

"You…walk…prissy." Zechs spoke slowly, one eyebrow raised. He tried to look blasé, but he was actually prepared to bolt at the first act of wrath.

"Umm…I am sorry, but you do walk too much like a girl." Paolo, not understanding the little routine unfolding before him, tried to defuse the situation. The glare he received for his diplomatic efforts would have shattered windows a mile away. The unexpected change in target along with Paolo's shocked reaction elicited a snort from an amused Zechs. The rare sound of laughter from her best friend softened Noin's mood somewhat and eventually all three children were giggling over the ridiculous situation. 

The trio spent the rest of the day inside the cave working out the details of their escape as Noin practiced her "boy moves." Some of the boys' helpful hints were met with annoyed glares from their pupil, prompting the development of an unexpected camaraderie between Paolo and Zechs. It was the kind of bond unique to males facing a common foe, especially when the foe appeared in the form of a pretty, but vengeful, female.

Dusk approached and the little group grew quiet as Noin and Zechs prepared to leave. Paolo walked with them along the shoreline to the dock. It was decided that the two runaways would stow away on a certain cruise ship, which would leave Livorno in a few hours. With Paolo's help, Zechs and Noin had figured out a means to board the ship without being noticed and where to hide. They stopped just beyond the gangplank of the ship to say their goodbyes.

"Well…this is it, I guess," Zechs stated quietly.

"Yeah. Guess so," Noin agreed, looking down. She ran a nervous hand through her thick bangs and spoke, "Thanks for your help, Paolo."

"You're welcome, Lucretzia."

Zechs hid his annoyance at Paolo's use of Noin's first name. The older boy always called her "Lucretzia." He said it sounded more grown up and that bugged Zechs. Noin wasn't grown up and neither was Paolo, even if he did seem more mature than the other children. As irritated as he was, Zechs didn't intrude on the conversation. Paolo had, indeed, proven very helpful that day and it was unlikely that he would ever see Noin again. The least Zechs could do was allow the other boy a moment to say farewell. 

Noin and the older boy spoke for a moment or two longer before Paolo turned to Zechs. "Good luck," he said, offering his hand to the younger boy. Zechs only hesitated an instant before taking Paolo's proffered hand and shaking it firmly. The older boy smiled a little sadly and Zechs suddenly felt foolish for his misguided jealousy. 

"Thank you, Paolo," he said with genuine gratitude. 

"Take care of yourselves."

"Bye, Paolo." Noin smiled at the older boy as they started for the ship.

"Arrivederci, Lucretzia."

Something about how Paolo said it, made Noin halt abruptly. The overwhelming sense of deja-vu made her a bit dizzy.She looked back over her shoulder and waved slowly before following Zechs. Noin rubbed her temple as a flash of memory pulsed into her brain, flaring briefly before dying out. 

_"Arrivederci, Lucretzia."_

"Arrivederci, amor mio…"

The girl shook her head, scattering the disjointed voices and flashes of imagery. They were going to have a difficult trip. She couldn't give in to the confusion now. Not now. She had to concentrate on where they were and what they were doing at that moment in time. The ship, the journey, Rome. They were starting a new life yet again and she wouldn't allow an old, half-remembered existence to invade. She couldn't allow the disorder and pain to disrupt her life any longer. There were too many other things to worry about, she couldn't afford to be distracted. She and Zechs had to concentrate on surviving. Today, not yesterday. 

The short voyage went smoothly and the little stowaways managed to arrive at their destination without being discovered. They made their way from the small port up the Tiber River to Rome. They blended into the crowded city with surprising ease. Their experiences as refugees proved helpful in establishing a new life. They scavenged and stole, ate out of garbage cans, fought. There were the occasional street performances that earned them enough money for a meal or two, but they did not resort to this endeavor often for fear of attracting undue notice. 

The first few weeks, the children slept in doorways, taking turns on lookout duty. Sometimes they took shelter in one of the abandoned buildings on the west side of the city. That area had not been rebuilt since the last war and stood as a mute testimony to the destruction of war. The decaying rubble was left behind as a reminder of the consequences of resistance. The hollow shells of cathedrals and other once beautiful structures littered the streets, haunting the ancient city with the memory of its former glory.

Noin and Zechs spent one night in a crumbling old church, despite the boy's initial protest. It was a small building, but still largely in tact. It was a perfect hideout, but strangely empty. There were hundreds of runaways frequenting the burnout district, but everyone seemed intent on avoiding the little church. Zechs and Noin finally found out that the building was rumored to be haunted and was strictly avoided. This made it an unusually safe hideout for the youngsters. They had been through enough hell in their young lives to be hardened to the prospect of meeting some piddling spirit. 

In spite of the fact that it was a church, still full of reminders of its original purpose, Zechs conceded that it was the best place to stay. There was little chance that anyone would bother them there and they were in desperate need of a safe haven. He ignored the stained glass and crucifixes scattered through the building, stubbornly ignoring the lingering beauty of the place. It was just a building, he reminded himself, just a place to sleep, nothing more. It wasn't God's house anymore, it was his.

Noin, on the other hand, took great comfort in the fact that she was surrounded with reminders of her faith. Her favorite place to sleep was in the choir loft in front of a magnificent stained glass window depicting the birth of Jesus. The representation of Mary reminded Noin of the nuns at the orphanage, a bittersweet memory that brought as much sadness as solace. The little girl enjoyed being able to pray at her own personal altar every morning when she awoke and every evening before sleep. On stormy days, when it was too wet to go out and forage for food, she would sometimes sit quietly in the front pew and read from her little bible. She tried to include Zechs, but he angrily refused, unwilling to pay even the smallest homage to God. The only time he would approach the altar was to listen to Noin sing. 

Their days were filled with the effort to find food. If they could not find anything edible in the trash bins, they found a way to steal the food from the outdoor vendors. They hoarded as much food as they could, hoping to take a break from the streets when a sizeable surplus had been accumulated. The empty time between was filled with chess matches with improvised pieces or fencing practice, using thin bars that had once protected the ornate windows. Sometimes they wandered the streets, looking for some way to allay the boredom. One day, they wandered past a small opera house during a dress rehearsal of"Aida." They slipped into a small anteroom via the fire escape, and hid themselves while they enjoyed the performance. They returned several times more, often enough for Noin to learn a few of the pieces. She entertained herself and Zechs with snippets of opera during the long, empty evenings. 

The children existed in this way for a several months. They were neither happy nor content, but they were alive and together. That was enough for now. The youthful fantasies and stories the children had once reveled in began to lose their luster. The youngsters were pushing 11 now, too old for pretend and their life had become too sterile to perpetuate a naïve belief in magic. They did occasionally slip back into the familiar world of their own making, laughing over the old stories and dreams. Tales of adventures in the Enchanted Forest inspired them enough to look to the future. They made plans about what they would do when they grew up. Once they were big enough, they could start over again. Find jobs and a new life somewhere else. Right now, all they could do was survive and wait. 

The two urchins might have realized their goal if not for a cruel twist of fate. The small church they called home was located a few streets away from one of the many Alliance academies scattered across the continent. Zechs and Noin avoided the school, but the large city was often crawling with young cadets prowling for something to do in their off time. Normally, this would not have posed any real threat to the pair--the cadets were all too young to recognize the former Prince of Cinq—but one day an unexpected encounter with an old enemy changed the children's lives forever.

They had been out scouting for pockets to pick but gave up early. Noin had been coughing for the past few days and she was beginning to get a fever.Zechs decided to take her back to the church to get some rest.The partners were taking a shortcut through an outdoor restaurant when they inadvertently wandered into a large group of cadets. They made their way through as quickly as they could, heads down, and tried not to attract attention. 

One of the young cadets, a boy about 13 years old, spied a blonde head bobbing along and the boy almost dropped the soda he was sipping. It couldn't be…could it? He followed through the crowd, careful to stay back far enough that his prey wouldn't spot him. A malevolent smile spread across the boy's cruel features. He paused briefly to check his sidearm. Full clip. This was going to be easy. 

The cadet and his cohorts were always looking for a way to impress their superiors. They wanted to be officers and the only way into officer candidate school was to make a favorable impression. Well, turning over the last member of the Cinq royal family would certainly impress the hell out of _somebody_. He turned and waved back at his companion, indicating the other boy should follow. They followed the runaway prince and another boy through the alleys of the inner city to the burnout section of town. The two cadets stopped across the street and watched as the pair entered a rundown church. 

The future Alliance officers used a small two-way radio to call for transportation, stating that a fugitive had been captured. Confident that they could capture the prince before backup arrived, the two entered the small building. They were anxious to keep their prisoner's identity a secret until the proper superior could be contacted. The cadet was certain that the retrieval of Prince Milliardo would attract the attention of the upper echelons of the Alliance hierarchy. This was his ticket to OCS, without doubt. The cadets drew their weapons and proceeded.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inside the church, Zechs sent Noin to the choir loft while he went to retrieve some of the water stored in the baptismal fount. The feverish girl hitched up the backpack she was wearing and trudged up the wrought-iron staircase. They never left their stuff behind when they exited the church. They didn't want to risk losing the few precious items they preserved. Zechs and Noin didn't keep many things from their previous lives, but what they did collect was diligently guarded. Noin's treasure box never left her possession. Inside she kept her bible, Boo-Bear, the last bit of carefully rationed lilac scent and other trinkets girls are wont to keep. The decorative box also held a few of Zechs' prized keepsakes. Among them, his mother's locket, tenderly wrapped in a scrap of soft cloth. Noin smiled to herself as she reached the top of the stairs. She was proud that Zechs trusted her enough to take care of his mama's locket.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Downstairs, Zechs filled a small bottle with water and grabbed an apple from their food supply. He scurried back towards the choir loft, anxious to see to his friend. She needed to rest so she wouldn't get any sicker. If she got worse, they might have to go to the hospital and…well, they couldn't risk that. He trotted up the metal stairs and came to an abrupt halt. Across the loft were two Alliance cadets holding Noin between them. The taller cadet held a gun to the girl's head. Just like before…just like what happened to his mama. It took Zechs a moment to recognize the cadet with the gun, but when he did, the old familiar rage flared inside his stomach. He stood very still, mind working at break neck speed to formulate a plan. His pocket knife was in his boot. He still held the bottle of water. If he broke the bottle correctly, he could use it as a weapon. O.K. He could do this. He could save Noin and get them out of here. The boy took a breath and calmly addressed the cadet.

"It's been a long time…Karl."

"Sure has, _your highness_." Karl's mouth twisted into a malicious grin. Zechs looked at Noin. She was a bit pale but her expression was stern. She seemed more angry than frightened. If she hadn't been ill, Noin probably would have started kicking the cadets' heads in by now. Zechs looked his friend in the eye, his gaze telling her to be ready as he stepped forward.

"You win, Karl. Let her go and I'll go with you."

"Her?" Karl said with an amused sneer. He took a second at his prisoner, realization dawning on his hard face. "Ha! It's the freak!"

Oh, crap. Zechs had assumed Karl recognized Noin as well, but obviously, he was wrong. Noin scowled at being referred to as a freak and lashed out without warning. The girl kneed Karl between the legs with as much force as she could muster in her weakened state. It was enough to send the older boy to the floor, howling in agony. Zechs took the opportunity to leap forward and kick Karl in the face sending the cadet flailing backwards. Noin struggled with the other boy, who had managed to grasp the girl's upper arms and pin them to her body. His height and weight advantage made it difficult for Noin to fight back, but she held her own until the boy flung her across the loft. She landed hard against the stained glass window, the force knocking the breath out of her and rendering her temporarily helpless.

The other boy dove on Zechs, his military training giving him a slight advantage over the younger boy's fury. Karl recovered quickly and scrambled to his feet. Seeing Noin gasping for breath across the loft, he retrieved his weapon and aimed at the girl.

"Give it up, _Milliardo_, or your little girlfriend's gonna get another hole in her head!"

Zechs whirled around, ready to pounce, but stopped when he saw Karl's threat was real. "Don't do it Karl. I…I won't fight anymore…just let her go…" Noin was staring defiantly at Karl, too angry to be frightened for herself.

"Don't do it Zechs! He won't shoot me, he's too stupid to know how to fire a gun!"

"Why you little…" 

Karl interrupted his own curse by firing his weapon. The bullet passed through the muscle of Noin's upper arm and shattered the window behind her. The girl had been leaning against the glass heavily and the sudden collapse of her support sent the child reeling backwards through the window. Zechs watched in shock as his worst nightmare came to life. An agonized shriek caught in the boy's throat as he watched his best friend fall through the plate glass. Just like before. Just like his mama. The boy let out a furious growl as he launched himself at Karl. He tore at the older boy with all the animalistic rage he possessed. If not for the presence of the other cadet, Zechs might have torn Karl to shreds. As it was, the other cadet was able to pull Zechs far away enough for Karl to slam the butt of his gun into the smaller child's head. It took both boys and several such blows to subdue the ferocious youngster. They managed to tie his wrists behind his back and drag him downstairs as an Alliance transport arrived.

Zechs ceased to struggle as fresh rivers of blood streamed down his face to mingle with his tears. Noin was dead. God finally took the one person Zechs thought he could always count on. "I'm sorry, Noin…I'm sorry…it should have been me…" The half-conscious boy mumbled incoherently as they dragged him out of the church and threw him into the waiting truck. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Noin heard the sickening crack as Karl's gun fired. She felt her arm jerk backwards as the window behind her gave away in a thunderous explosion of glass. She didn't have time to scream before she tumbled through the window. Noin fell onto the small, slanted portico below the stained glass and rolled helplessly for a few feet. She reached out, fumbling for something to grab on to, but it was her backpack that saved her. One of the arm straps caught on an exposed conduit, halting the little girl's descent.She managed to twist her body around and grasp the conduit. Pain seared through her injured arm as she struggled to pull herself up, but she ignored the discomfort. She had to get back to Zechs before it was too late.

Noin finally hauled herself up far enough to find a foothold and crawled towards the broken window. The little girl froze when she heard a siren. She heard a vehicle pull up on the other side of the church. She had to hurry. The little girl scurried across the tiled portico roof and stumbled back through the window. Tears of pain streamed down her face as she darted downstairs, desperate to find Zechs. Maybe she couldn't save him, but she wasn't going to let them take him by himself either. If Zechs had to go, so did she. She reached the street just as an Alliance truck drove away, sirens wailing. She ran after the truck, screaming for Zechs at the top of her lungs. She ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't enough. She continued on, long after the truck was out of sight. She stumbled along, dizzy from the loss of blood.

Noin finally crumpled against an old iron gate, tearfully calling after her lost friend in a hoarse voice. Her illness and the loss of blood robbed the girl of any clear thoughts or actions. She wept weakly for Zechs as she curled up next to the fence, her backpack suddenly so heavy she couldn't stand. Noin felt darkness surround her in heavy layers, veiling her senses, weighing down her limbs. The fever tricked her body into believing it was cold and the child shivered violently. A cough periodically raked her thin body as she rasped an apology into the blackness.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…per favore, perdonami…bitte vegeben mich… bitte vegeben mich… mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace…"

Noin continued to mumble her heartbroken apologies to the empty air, switching incoherently from one language to the next, unaware of anyone or anything else. The vague sounds and shuffle of people around her had no meaning. Zechs was gone. She just wanted the darkness to take her and carry her to God. She wanted so much to be lifted into Heaven where she could see the people she loved. Captain Damon was there. He would pick her up and carry her to her room, telling her silly American jokes as he put her to bed. Sister Marguerite would listen to her prayers. Mrs. Katrina would brush her hair and Nana Ingrid would tell her a story and Zechs…

"Lucretzia?"

The voice sounded hollow and distant to the seriously ill child. She didn't even notice that someone was shaking her.

"Dear God…Luie, child, open your eyes…"

The voice was insistent, but gentle. Noin was too weak and inconsolable to respond to what she thought was an imagined voice. She was barely able to register the feeling of being lifted off the hard pavement. She sighed weakly. The darkness was taking her. Good. She could go to Heaven now…where no one was ever sad…where she would never be alone again…

+++++++++++++++++ End part 14 +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oh, heck…[sniff]…out of Kleenex again…[sniff]…and yes, Major, I'm now addicted to cliffhangers…mwahahaha…

OK, a cyber-lollipop will be given to everyone who figures out who just saved Noin (if you review and leave your e-mail, that is).

I hate to split them up, but it's necessary to the story, really. If I don't split them up now, then they will keep thinking of themselves as siblings and we really can _not_ have that, now can we? Besides, they need to grow in slightly different directions to provide a logical transition into the characters we meet in the series. Paolo may seem extraneous now, but he becomes more important later… hehehe…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Very special thanks to Chloe P. and Kiyoshi for providing language translations. Thanks for letting me bug you! I'm almost finished with the final chapter, so I should be able to post in a few days…keep checking back. 

_Disclaimer_: Yeah, I know I don't have to put one of these after _every_ chapter, but this is the only story I'm working on right now that requires a disclaimer and I'm having fun coming up with creative ways to say, "Hello! Don't Own it! For Entertainment Only! YooHoo? Listening?" I vent my smart aleck tendencies this way…trust me, that's a good thing. 

My Sense of Regret hasn't turned up yet, by the way.


	15. Fractured Dreams...

15separtated

The Lilac Princess

Part 15

By Lady Dante

Fractured Dreams…

She was alone again. Walking. Once again traveling with no real destination. Worse, this time it was dark and silent. She couldn't even hear the sound of her own steps. No forest noises, no birdsong, no sunlight boring down on her in merciless beams. Nothing. She didn't see the point of continuing to walk, but couldn't bring herself to stop. She found her way before, perhaps she would again. If she walked long enough, she was bound to find someone or something, wasn't she? Assuming there was anything to find in the dark mist. She anxiously quickened her pace, desperate to be on her way. She made an effort to convince herself that she was traveling toward something this time, not just away. Toward the only thing she wanted.

Home. She wanted to go home. The word seared her fragile heart. For her, home wasn't a place. She hadn't had the luxury of remaining in one place long enough for it to leave that sort of imprint. Home was a group of people, most of whom were gone now. Through all the turmoil and loss, she always had a home with the people she loved…but her home was gone now. Torn asunder and beyond repair. She didn't have a home anymore because everyone she loved was gone.

She walked anyway. Time ceased to have any meaning for her, as the darkness never changed. At some point, she realized that she wasn't tired. She should have been weary by now-- she must have been walking for a verylong time--but she felt fine. She wasn't hungry or thirsty and her arm…how strange. Her arm didn't hurt at all. She frowned and ran her hand along the spot where the bullet entered her pale flesh. There was no wound. Weird. She reached up to run a hand through her cropped hair and gasped as her fingers tangled in the long braid hanging down her back. She had hair again. Very weird. She shook her head and started walking faster. She should get out of this place as quickly as possible. This place was too strange. 

"Why so glum, sweetie?"

She froze in her tracks, whirling around to search for the source of the sound. She peered into the murky haze, trying to distinguish some recognizable form. She turned in a slow circle, squinting into the mist. The fact that she couldn't see anything made her nervous. From out of the darkness, she heard whistling. It was a happy tune and one that seemed vaguely familiar. 

"What's got my little Luie so sad?" 

"I…I'm lost," she stuttered, growing fearful of the disembodied voice.

"Well, now you're found."

The sound was directly behind her now and she spun on her heals to face the mysterious stranger. She let out a little gasp as she realized who found her and stood staring up at the man in stunned silence. She remained mute for a moment as a joyous smile spread across her face.

"Captain Damon!"

She threw her arms open and squealed as the man picked her up. He swung her around and gave her a tight hug before setting her back on her feet.

"Oh, Captain Damon, I missed you!" She wrapped her arms around the man and held on tight, afraid that he might disappear into the mist once again.

The man returned her embrace tenderly and replied, "I missed you too, sweetie…but, you know, I've been with you all along."

"Huh?" She peered up at him in confusion. The man smiled affectionately and patted her cheek.

"I'm always with you, Luie," he paused and tapped her chest, "in here. I'm always in your heart and your memories just like you're always in mine. The same is true for everyone you love…Ingrid, Mrs. Katrina, the sisters…"

"And Zechs," she added quietly. Remembering that no one else ever called him Zechs, she corrected herself. "I mean Milli."

"And Milli and Zechs," he agreed, then added with a wink, "and Milliardo." She was puzzled by his use of each name, as though he were speaking of three people. Her curious expression made the man laugh and he grinned down at her. 

"You'll get that later," he chuckled. "Mind if I join you on your walk?"

"I don't mind," she giggled and took his hand. As they began to walk, she turned to the man and asked, "Um…Captain Damon…do you know where we're going?"

"That's up to you."

"Huh?"

"Where we go depends on what you decide, Luie."

"What does that mean?"

He stopped and knelt in front of her. "You know, I think I might have a present for you in my jacket here." 

She glowered at the change in subject. She wanted to know what was going on, not play some childish game she had outgrown years ago. She stared at the man, hoping her grim expression would convince him of her determination. He simply grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. She found herself beginning to grin back. He always brought her great surprises. She finally gave in to the temptation and began rifling through the man's pockets. She pulled at his breast pocket and looked inside. What she saw startled her and she slammed her hand over the pocket as though to trap what was within.

"There's a light in there."

The man didn't respond verbally, but continued to smile at her warmly.

"I mean…like a real light," she insisted, "your pocket is glowing inside."

He still said nothing, but nodded once in confirmation. She cautiously opened the pocket for a second look and quickly closed it once more. There really was a light in his pocket. A warm glow, inviting, yet laced with ribbons of sadness. She suddenly understood that the light was what he was referring to earlier. Their destination was her decision and one option was the light in his pocket. She was suddenly consumed with apprehension. Something told her that if she chose that light, it would take her back to where she came from and she wasn't certain that was a good. There was pain back there. Pain and loneliness.

"Yes, Luie, life is full of pain and loneliness." 

She looked at him and listened. Oddly enough, she wasn't surprised that he knew what she was thinking. She always felt she could talk to him about anything. He knew some things about her that even Zechs didn't know and he always gave her good advice. She decided to listen carefully as the man spoke. She was so glad to hear his voice again. She had almost forgotten the sound. She wanted to memorize it. 

"Life is also full of love and kindness," the man continued as he gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "If you stay here, you'll take some of that compassion away from the world…and let me tell you, kid," he smiled sadly and rubbed her hair, "the world needs all of the people like you it can get. You have so much love to give and there are so many people back there who need that…who need you."

"You're going to make me go back."

"No. I can't make you do anything. It's your choice, Luie."

"If I decide to stay with you, where will we go?"

"I can't tell you that."

She scowled at him in frustration. Typical grown up. Never a straight answer. "Then how am I supposed to decide?"

The man chuckled at her aggravation and mussed her hair. "Geez, kid, when did you get so serious?" 

"I'm just trying to make an informed decision," she said as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Informed decision? Now you sound like a politician!" She glared at him again. "All right, all right," he chuckled, "It's actually much simpler than you think," the man began, his mirth fading into a tender smile. "You have good instincts, sweetheart, you just have learn to use them. Listen to your heart…trust yourself, Luie."

She considered his words and tried to listen to her heart. She didn't like what it was saying. She didn't really want to go back. She wanted to stay here with him. It might be strange here, but she wasn't in pain and she wasn't alone.She struggled with her decision for some time, remaining silent as she tried to make sense of her current situation. He said there were people back there who needed her. She should go back if someone needed her help, shouldn't she? 

"Fai il tuo dovere, e lascia il resto al Signore," she murmured. 

"That's right," the man nodded and pulled her into a loving embrace. "Do your duty and leave the rest to God. Do what you can and believe God will take care of everything else."

She clung to the man tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to leave him behind.

"I'll go back, Captain Damon…but I don't want you to go away again."

"Hey, it's not like we won't see each other again. I'll be here when you come back and like I said, I'm always with you," he pulled back and pointed to her chest again, "in here."

She nodded and embraced the man one last time. He held her and kissed the top of her head, offering what reassurance he could. After a few moments, she stepped back and indicated she was ready to leave. The man opened his pocket once more and asked her to look inside. He told her to concentrate on the light and it would take her back to the other place.She leaned forward and peered inside his pocket, watching the glow grow larger as she stared. Just before the light covered her, she whispered, "I know I wasn't really yours, but…you were a good father, Captain Damon."

"You're a good daughter…I'm proud of you, Luie." Those words lingered in her mind as the light surrounded her, sweeping her away from the misty limbo and back to the living. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Noin's thoughts became disjointed as she slowly reclaimed consciousness. The little girl gradually regained sensation in her limbs, then the rest of her injured body. She felt heavy at first, the lingering effects of the darkness weighing her down. The darkness dissipated eventually and reality returned. She was in pain again…ruthless pain and cold loneliness…everything she had wanted to leave behind in favor of the other place. Noin tried not to be disappointed. After all, it was her decision and she chose to come back.

"I think she's waking up…go fetch the nurse."

The child heard the voices, but the sounds were muffled. Everything still seemed very far away. She concentrated on the voices, willing herself awake.

"Luie, child, open your eyes for me."

The voice was kind and soft. As her senses returned, the little girl felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair. She wasn't alone after all, she realized with relief.

"I know it's difficult, but please try my child. Try to open your eyes for me."

Noin complied and her eyelids fluttered with the effort. She squinted against the unexpectedly harsh light and strained to focus. 

"Thank God, …don't be afraid, child, you're safe now."

The hand continued to stroke her hair as the little girl began to register the image of a face hovering over her. A lady. 

"My poor child." Noin felt the lady kiss her forehead lightly. "I was so afraid I might lose you again."

"Sister?" The girl spoke hoarsely, her throat raw and dry. It couldn't be. Sister was dead. Maybe she didn't make it back after all. Make it back…where was she? She had been somewhere else…somewhere…

"Luie? No, no…don't go back to sleep yet. Try to stay awake a little while. Come now, you used to hate sleeping…"

That was true. Noin always thought she'd miss something while asleep. It used to drive the nuns crazy…maybe it was... "Sister Marguerite?"

"Yes, Luie, it's Sister Marguerite."

But Sister was dead. "Am I still dead?"

"No, child, you're not dead. You were hurt…don't you remember?"

"I thought you were dead…" Her pain began to catch up with the little girl as her mind cleared. She gasped as a sharp pang shot through her arm.

"Lie still, now. You're still very sick…" Sister Marguerite soothed the child as she spoke, "but everything will be all right now…just rest…"

"I thought you were dead," Noin repeated. Her voice broke as she attempted to speak. She wanted to sit up and hug Sister, find a way to prove this was truly happening, but her pain prevented any movement. Was this real? Was she really Sister? Exhausted and confused, the little girl broke down. She felt tears flow as Sister Marguerite gathered her up like an infant. Noin clung to the nun, finally convinced that the woman was real. She was alive. Noin wasn't alone.

"It's all right, Luie," Marguerite comforted as she rocked the little girl, "you're safe here. Your home, now." 

Home. Not alone. She could let go of the other place now. Her duty was here with Sister and the people who needed her. She didn't know who they were yet, but she would try her best to be there for those people when the time came. She would start over again, just as she had so many times before, but this time without Zechs. The thought saddened her, even frightened her a bit, but somehow she couldn't allow herself to believe they would be parted forever. The Alliance might not kill him. Maybe they would keep him alive for a while. Maybe long enough for Noin to grow up and find him one day. One day…but right now she had to get well. She had to get strong again and then she would be able to help.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zechs woke up in darkness and pain. His arms were immobilized behind his body, preventing the effort to push himself upright. He rolled onto his back and attempted to open his eyes. He squinted and looked up at the ceiling, focusing on the only object visible in the darkened room. There was a small light fixture hanging from the ceiling on exposed wires, swaying hypnotically. As he watched the faint movement of light, he blinked away the dried blood obscuring his sight. He lay on the hard floor of his damp cell and struggled to recall what had happened. Oh, right. Karl happened. 

The boy shifted in an attempt to alleviate the pressure on his arms, but only succeeded in making the dull throb in his head worse. He groaned softly and ceased his movements. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind and focusing his thoughts. He needed a plan. Zechs looked around the tiny cell, careful not to move his head any more than necessary. The room was empty. No bed, no sink, nothing but the naked light bulb dangling from the ceiling. His arms were bound, but his legs were not. If he could muster enough strength to sit up, he could stand. 

On the third, very painful, attempt, the boy managed to make it to his feet. Zechs stood unsteadily until a wave of dizziness overcame him. He stumbled and sat down hard, the sudden contact with the concrete floor jarring his already battered body. Think. He had to think of a plan. So far, the only two people he had seen since being tossed in the cell were Karl and the other cadet. It was possible they were the only ones who knew his secret. As the boy shifted his position, he felt his pocket knife in his boot. Figures Karl would be too stupid to search him. If he could escape before anyone else found out, perhaps…perhaps what? Zechs didn't have anything to go back for. He couldn't go to Relena, especially now that someone knew he was alive. He couldn't protect her anymore…and Noin…was gone. The events of the past few days flooded his mind, renewing his grief. He shuddered as his mind's eye watched the girl fall to her death.Noin was dead.The final blow to his wounded spirit. He lost the last person who cared about him. She was dead and it was his fault. His broken heart screamed that he should have done something, that it should have been him. He couldn't do anything right. He should be dead, not her. What was the point in escaping now? It would be better just to let them kill him. 

He sat there, lost in his morbid thoughts, until Karl and the other cadet walked in. They grinned smugly at the prone boy, circling him like two vultures over a decaying carcass. Zechs didn't bother to look up. Karl finally flipped on the light, temporarily blinding the boy at his feet. The jailors laughed at their prisoner's reaction and taunted him ceaselessly. When they tired of words, the sadistic boys decided to try something else. 

"I'm bored, Viktor. What say we have a little fun before the colonel arrives."

"Sounds good to me."

"Just be sure not to go for his face…gotta be sure the colonel will recognize him."

"Hey, you're the one who almost got kicked out for beating that prisoner to death."

"Well, the guy shouldn't have pissed me off." He paused as he grinned down at Zechs. "I did warn him."

Zechs studied the older boy. Karl had grown quite a bit since their last meeting. He now showed the early signs of a husky physique and his stubby hands already bore calluses across the knuckles. He was every bit the bully Zechs remembered and more. He had grown into a cruel young man who took pleasure in causing pain. The Alliance cadet had shot Noin without a second thought. He certainly wouldn't hesitate to beat someone to death. Unfortunately, it seemed Karl had other plans for Zechs. Karl wasn't planning to kill the younger boy, just torture him for a while until his superiors arrived to take over. This was a game, a diversion. 

"You know, your highness, I should thank you. As soon as the colonel gets here and sees my present…well, thanks to you I'm gonna be an officer."

"Your welcome." 

Zechs wasn't certain why he bothered to speak, but the result of his comment made the boy regret it. The two older boys proceeded to kick their prisoner until he slumped over in pain. They laughed and congratulated each other on their success in avoiding the boy's face, unaware of the mounting fury smoldering within Zechs. He had been tired and ready to die when they entered, but now he found himself succumbing to his anger. He was angry at Karl for what he did at the church, but he was also angry with himself for allowing Noin to die. He and Karl should be punished. Zechs knew the Alliance would kill him eventually, permitting him to pay for his mistake, but Karl would go free. That was not acceptable. 

Zechs was once again jarred from his thoughts by the conversation between the two older boys. He had ignored their adolescent remarks until he heard her name.

"Yeah, I think her name was Lois or Luie or something…almost wish I hadn't shot her. The officers might have had fun with the little freak."

"Shut up, Karl," Zechs growled through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't talking to you!" He shouted, punctuating his statement with a vicious kick. He chuckled and added, "You still sticking up for her? She's dead…"

"Shut up, Karl." His voice was calmer now, his tone eerily quiet. 

"Damn near blew her head off, didn't I Viktor?"

Before the other boy had a chance to respond, Zechs let out an animalistic scream and charged the older boy, slamming Karl into the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of them both. Viktor easily pulled the winded Zechs off the cadet and tossed him back on the floor. Zech felt the blood rushing through his veins. His anger was truly all he had left now. If Karl was going to pay for what he did, then it was up to Zechs to exact retribution. If he could just get his hands free, he could reach the knife in his boot. His seething rage robbed Zechs of any hope of reasonable thought. He didn't know what exactly he would do to the older boy; all that mattered was that Karl be made to suffer as he had made Noin suffer.

"You know, Karl," Zechs panted, "this would be more fun if I put up a fight, don't you think?" 

Karl smiled maliciously and agreed. He instructed Viktor to retrieve the keys to the handcuffs and waited. The other cadet returned quickly, leaving the door behind him wide open as he unlocked Zechs shackles. The second his hands were free Zechs turned on Viktor, shoving the boy off his feet and through the door before either cadet could react. He slammed the door shut and heard the satisfying click as the automatic lock engaged. The key card to the cell was attached to the key ring, which now rested in the far corner of the room.It would take the other cadet sometime to get the door open, leaving Karl and Zechs alone to 'talk.' 

The cadet immediately pulled his gun from its holster only to have it kicked across the cell by his prisoner. Karl, no longer enjoying the game, pulled a knife from his gear belt and lunged for Zechs, preventing the younger boy from reaching his own weapon. The two struggled for several minutes, rolling on the floor in a violent heap, each struggling for possession of the weapon. Zechs managed to knock the knife out of the older boy's hand and scrambled after it, but Karl caught him. The older boy retrieved his knife and spun Zechs over. Karl raised the knife with one hand holding the boy down with the other. The look in the cadet's eyes was one of pure bloodlust. Evidently,Karl no longer cared if he lost his reward, he just wanted to kill. So did Zechs.

In the brief pause before Karl brought the knife down into the younger boy's chest, Zechs managed to retrieve his own knife and plunge it into his captor's chest. It took a moment for the action to register on Karl's face. He seemed frozen in time, his arm still raised in preparation to deliver a killing blow. Zechs twisted his own knife and pulled upward, ripping the wound open further. He wanted to be sure. He wanted to feel Karl's heart stop. With one ragged exhale, Karl fell over, knife still protruding from his body. Zechs clung to the handle as the other boy fell, his knuckles turning white with the effort. 

Zechs watched as blood oozed from the gaping wound and stained his hand. He killed him. He panted as the adrenaline continued to course through his veins. His body trembled as the tension in his muscles increased. He killed him. He was a killer now. He should be ashamed. He should ask for forgiveness, but he couldn't. He wasn't sorry. Karl was a beast and beasts were to be slaughtered. Zechs looked at his bloodstained hand and laughed. It wasn't a victorious laugh, but a helpless sound emanating from a shattered soul. He was a killer now. He had become the very thing he hated. 

Zechs was so stunned by what happened that he didn't hear Viktor open the door and rush in behind him. Taken by surprise, the younger boy was once again pinned and his arms were secured behind his back. He didn't struggle this time, there was no need. He had his vengeance, now he had to pay for it. Viktor was shouting as he dragged Zechs from the cell. The cadet pulled his side arm, prepared to shoot his comrade's murderer but was stopped by the sudden appearance of the colonel.

"I believe I requested the prisoner be kept alive, cadet."

"Ye—yes, sir." Viktor threw the colonel a clumsy salute. "But he…he just…Karl's dead, Colonel Treize."

"Is he?" Treize Kushrenada raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he gazed down at the bloody prisoner.

"Yes, sir." Viktor, still shaken, released his grip on Zechs, allowing the boy to sink to his knees in exhaustion.

"Release his bonds, cadet."

"But sir!"

"Do it now, cadet." Treize spoke in a smooth, even voice, no hint of alarm evident. He waited for the boy to be freed and spoke again. "Tell me, cadet…who knows about the boy?"

"No one knows who he is, colonel, if that's what you mean…just me and Karl."

"Good." The 17-year-old Specials officer smiled politely as he drew his sidearm. "No one must know about the boy."

"Of course not, sir." 

Viktor took a step away from the boy, apparently expecting the bullet to go right through the prisoner's head. Treize aimed carefully and pulled the trigger. A sharp crack echoed through the hall as the young cadet slumped to the floor. The young colonel kept his weapon pointed at the still form until he was quite certain the cadet was dead. Poor, stupid boy. Treize made a mental note to find out his name later. 

The prisoner gazed steadily from the heap on the floor to the young colonel. The boy staggered to his feet as Treize approached, eyes darting about as though looking for a possible escape route. Their eyes locked, each sizing up the other, blue on blue. Finally, Treize smiled and put his weapon away. He casually adjusted his uniform, acting as though shooting his own men was a common occurrence. The young officer glanced into the open cell and, at last, turned his attention back to the battered prisoner.

"What is your name?" 

Treize knew the answer, of course. Even if the cadets hadn't informed him before, he would have recognized Prince Milliardo Peacecraft in an instant. The boy bore a remarkable resemblance to his father King Stefan. Treize asked the question to see the boy's reaction. The young prince scowled up at the officer for several minutes before responding. 

"Zechs."

Treize arched his eyebrow again, this time in vague amusement. They both recognized each other--he knew, the boy knew—but the young prince stubbornly refused to admit to his birthright. Treize would have to work very hard to gain this child's trust. Once that was accomplished, the young officer was certain it would prove to be worth the trouble. Barely 11-years-old and the boy had already killed with great skill. He definitely had potential.

"Why did you kill that boy?" 

"He was trying to kill me." The boy's calm demeanor impressed Treize. A great deal happened in the last few minutes and the child seemed to handle it remarkably well. 

"Is that the only reason?"

"He deserved to die." A good, if evasive, answer. However, Treize decided it wasn't enough. 

"Why?"

"Because he…he just did." The boy stumbled briefly over his reply, his eyes closing momentarily before he settled on an answer.

"What did he do to make you hate him enough to slice his body open?" Perhaps a more descriptive phrase would prompt a more thorough answer.

The boy's gaze locked with his own, as Treize waited for an answer. The child seemed intent on boring a hole through the young colonel's head using nothing but eyes. He was good, but Treize was better. He met the boy's ferocious stare with a cool one of his own. If this was a power struggle, Treize intended to win. The boy began to fidget after a few minutes, his irritation finally forcing him to provide an answer to the colonel's question.

"He killed my friend."

"So you killed him to avenge your friend."

The boy didn't answer but averted his eyes angrily. Treize smiled in satisfaction as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He placed his hand on the boy's head and gently tilted his face up. The young man surveyed the boy's older wounds then proceeded to dab at the fresh blood trickling from the young boy's nose. After successfully stemming the flow, Treize took the boy's bloodied hand and wiped it clean. 

"You do understand that you've only taken care of part of the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"People like that cadet are only part of a larger evil spreading over the world, suffocating it…the same evil that destroyed a lovely, peaceful country so many years ago…"

The battered young boy looked up at Treize with eyes devoid of hope. "What do you want from me?" 

"I want to help you…will you allow that?" He peered at the boy closely as he spoke, trying to gauge his reaction. He sensed the boy had great potential and could prove to be quite an asset to the Specials, if Treize could gain the boy's trust. 

"Do I have a choice?" His voice was hollow and cold. 

"Yes. Where we go from here is your decision…Zechs. You may leave on your own or you can come with me."

Treize placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.The child's life had obviously been very difficult over the past few years and would continue to be whether he lived on the streets or not. The question now was if young 'Zechs' would accept his guidance and friendship. The boy was silent for a few minutes, considering his options and finally nodded. 

"All right, I'll go with you."

"Good choice, Zechs." Treize gave his new protégé a pat on the shoulder as he led the boy away.

"You'll teach me how to fight?"

"After you learn to control your temper, yes."

Zechs followed Treize Kushrenada down the corridor and into a new life. Yet another new life, this one to be lived alone. He would go on, his new purpose, not to protect, but to avenge his dead family. Vengeance for his country and the boy he was once, long ago. He would finally get the chance to fight the dragon.

++++++++End of Part 15, End of The Lilac Princess++++++++++++

I considered warning you about what Zechs was going to do to Karl, but I felt the shock was important to the scene. Sorry if I upset anyone. 

[bows, blows kisses to audience] I'd like to thank the members of the Academy and….err…..wait, that's not right…oh, yeah. [cough] I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and everyone who offered suggestions or pointed out mistakes (I think I've fixed them all now, but if anyone sees something, e-mail me, please). I'm grateful to all of you for your nice comments and I'm glad you liked the story. As for the sequel, there's some good news and some bad news. Unfortunately, it will be a little while before I can start posting. The good news is, I've been writing bits of it as I've been working on 'Lilac Princess,' so when I do begin posting, I will be able to update more quickly. I hope you think that's a good thing…Anyway, feel free to e-mail me and bug me about when I'm going to post. That should encourage me to get started faster. 

One last thing. I'm trying to decide on a title for 'Book II.' I've made a list of suggestions and would like more if anyone wants to give it a shot. I would like to work in the word 'lilacs' if at all possible. The sequel starts at the Lake Victoria Academy and follows Zechs and Noin to the end of the series. E-mail any suggestions to me in the next couple of weeks. My e-mail is on my author profile page. Hmm. I'll make it sort of like a contest. If I chose your title, I'll send you another cyber-lollipop! Thanks!

_Disclaimer:_ I decided, just for fun, to post an actual disclaimer. Here goes…ummm….crap. I've made so many sarcastic disclaimers I can't write a real one…[shrug] Oh, well. 


End file.
